


My Secret

by Moongazer521



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer521/pseuds/Moongazer521
Summary: Roman Love moves to a new school, where he hopes to start again with his Mom and younger brother. The only problem is he has one huge ass secret. One he has to hide from his family... or else.Virgil Aeneid and his Dad, have lived in the same town for years. Nothing new ever happens. But then a new boy arrives and puts his secret, and him, in danger.Patton Kishu is a single child with everything he could ever ask for. He's always happy and smiling, but like everyone, he also has secrets.Logan Sollers lives with very religious Christian parents(nothing against Christianity). They would never accept him if they knew of his secret, would they?
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**T.W.: misgendering, panic attack**   
_ **(** _ _ **There's** _ _ **also gonna be a lot of cursing)** _

Roman woke on Monday to his alarm blaring and his Mom telling him to get up. He groaned, not wanting to go to his new school. In a new town. With no one he knew.

Maybe if he just stayed in bed a few more minutes...

He glanced at his phone.

"Shit." He cursed quietly. It was 7:00.

The seventeen year old rolled out of bed, quickly got dressed in his usual ripped blue jeans and red hoodie he got from colorguard. Grabbing his bag and keys, Roman rushed out the door.

"Bye sweetie!" His Mom called after him.

Roman pretended not to hear, nearly slamming the door behind him. He walked across the front grass to his car and threw his bag in the front. Quickly clambering into the drivers seat, Roman drove off to school.  
  
  
  


Roman nervously pulled open the doors to his new school. Who thought it would be a good idea to move in the beginning of his senior year? Oh yeah, his Mother.

The boy shook his head and walked over to the front desk.

"Hello!" The lady at the front desk said cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm new," Roman said, "and I, um, haven't gotten my schedule..."

"Oh, no problem!" The lady said, "last name?"

"Uh, Love." Roman smiled.

The lady nodded, "Ah, here we go, Ro-"

"Roman!" The teen quickly interrupted, "it's Roman, please."

She smiled, "of course. Here you are Roman. If you have any trouble finding your classes, just ask a teacher. Also, we're starting in study hall today."

"Thank you." Roman breathed a sigh of relief, taking the paper the lady was holding.

Roman went and sat down in the cafeteria or commons? The lunch room was directly across from the main doors, with rows of tables inbetween. To the left, after a few hallways, was a half-circle stage-like platform. The floor was dark red, blue, and grey tile seeming to radiate from the stage. To the right were hallways and classrooms.

Roman looked down at his schedule. First was English, then Science, then study hall, then Spanish, lunch, Math, Band, and finally, History.

"Hi!" Roman jumped at the sudden voice, "You're new right?"

Roman looked up. Another boy stood next to him. The boy had curly, light brown hair, glasses and green-blue eyes. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with a cat hoodie tied around his shoulders.

"Um, yeah, I'm Roman!" The teen said, "I moved here from Florida."

"Hi Roman!" The boy smiled, "I'm Patton, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Roman looked down at the piece of paper in Patton's hand, "Hey, do we have any classes together?"

Patton shrugged, "let's see."

The glasses wearing boy set his schedule next to Roman's, who had carefully folded it so his name couldn't be seen. Patton looked at if for a few seconds before gasping.

"We have the same study hall!"

"Great!" Roman exclaimed.

"Yeah! There are some really great people in that class!" Patton giggled.

"Really? How do you know?" Roman asked.

"Oh, in this school you get one teacher for study hall, you have them for all four years." The bubbly boy explained.

"Cool!"

Patton nodded excitedly, "We have Ms. Smudge. Her class is mostly good, though there are a few students who don't really... well, they aren't as open minded as the rest of the school..."

"Oh, well that's okay," Roman smiled, "I'll just hang with you."

Patton laughed, "Thanks Roman!"

Roman joined in the laughter, but it was short lived. The bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class.

 _Shit!_ Roman cursed in his head. He was supposed to talk to his teachers. Oh well, there's time before classes actually start... he'll be fine... He hopes.

When they arrived at the classroom, Patton made a bee-line to the center table, where to other boys sat. He waved Roman over to the empty chair next to him.

"Hey guys! This is Roman!" Patton introduced him to the two, "He's new here!"

"Salutations," the one across from Patton said. He was wearing a black polo shirt with a blue striped tie and glasses. His dark brown hair was slightly gelled back and his eyes were a deep blue, "I am Logan, pleasure to meet you Roman."

The other one was darkly dressed in an oversized black hoodie with purple plaid patches. He had dark, almost back hair dyed purple and, most shockingly, his eyes were a light shade of purple.

"Sup," he said quietly, "I'm Virgil, but you can call me Virge."

"Nice to meet you, Logan, Virge," Roman said, "I have to talk to the teacher real quick."

"Oh, okay!" Patton said.

Roman nodded and walked up to the teacher's desk, gulping nervously.

"Um, hi." He said.

"Oh, hi! You must be the new student." The teacher, Ms. Smudge said, "Roxan right?"

Roman visibly flinched, "it's, ah, Roman actually..."

Ms. Smudge's eyes widened, "Oh, here, let me change that right now."

She typed a few keys on her keyboard, "There. Have you talked to your other teachers?"

"No, I didn't have time this morning." Roman admitted.

"That's fine. I can e-mail them all if you want." She suggested.

"Yes, thank you." The boy smiled, "but please don't tell my Mom! She's not the most... accepting person."

"Of course, Roman." Ms. Smudge smiled, "I'll tell your teachers the circumstances, no need to fret."

Roman gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Roman went and sat down with the other boys. Virge was on his phone, as was Patton. Logan had a deck of space themed playing cards. Roman watched as he shuffled them for a while, then layed three cards face down. The tie wearing boy then flipped the cards over one by one. The first card showed a two of hearts, to which Logan rolled his eyes. The middle showed a five of diamonds and he glanced up at Roman. And the third showed the Jack of spades. Logan frowned deeply at that, before gathering up his cards and putting them away.

Then the bell rings.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go to Math..." Virge groans, but packs up anyway.

Logan sighed, "you'll survive."

"Yeah!" Patton chirped, "And we'll see each other at lunch too, kiddo!"

"Roman, what is your first class?" Logan asked.

"Um, English with Mr. Kimm." He responded.

The tie wearing boy hummed in surprise, "it appears we have the same class."

"Cool." Roman said, "can you show me where the class is?"

"Certainly, follow me." Logan walked out of the room and took a right.

They entered the room and found books piled on each table group. The two boys sat near the door and started looking through the books on their table. Logan found _Simon vs the Homosapien Agenda._ Roman found a book called _If_ _I Was Your Girl._

"Hello class," the teacher said once the bell rang, "I'm Mr. Kimm. On your desks you can see a selection of books you can check out if you want. Feel free to browse and converse quietly with your classmates."

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. The teachers introduced themselves, what the class was going to do, then let everyone do whatever. Roman ended up having Patton in his Science class, much to his relief. Though he had Spanish alone. But after that it was lunch.

That's when things went downhill.

Roman was making his way over to where Patton, Logan and Virge sat when someone ran into him. A small red-head kid in his study hall.

"Whatch it, _Roxan._ " He hissed.

Roman froze. No, this could be happening. How? How had he figured out? Roman's chest suddenly felt too tight. He couldn't breathe.

Then Virge was there. He was saying something, but Roman couldn't hear him. Then they were in the bathrooms, on the ground.

"Roman, hey, Ro, can you hear me? Roman?" Virge asked.

Roman nodded numbly.

Virge smiled, "good, good, can you breath in for four?"

The panicking boy tried to take a deep breath, but his binding was too tight. He shook his head frantically.

"Woah, woah, hey it's alright." The darkly dressed teen said, "Can I touch you?"

Roman nodded slowly. Virge pulled him into a hug and started combing his fingers through the other boys hair. Roman's breathing evened out slowly.

"Are you okay now?" Virge asked after a few minutes.

"Y-yeah, I think I'm good," Roman nodded, trying to stand. He fell back down quickly with a cry of pain, holding his ribs.

"Holy shit, Ro! What happened?! Are you okay!?" Virge panicked.

"I'm fine!" Roman insisted, "I'm okay, really."

"No you're not." Virge said, "take off your hoodie, let me look."

"What!? No!" Roman yelled, "I'm fine!"

Virgil sighed, "come on! We're both dudes, what's the problem?"

"The problem is I'm fine." Roman said, trying to stand again, only to slide back down the wall with a grunt.

"Roman stop, you're gonna hurt yourself more." Virgil muttered.

The boy sighed, "I'm fine..."

Virge shook his head, "okay then just... lay down."

Roman nodded and eased himself onto the cold tile flooring. He sighed heavily and rested his arms over his eyes. Suddenly, Virgil lifted up Roman's sweatshirt.

"What the hell Virgil!" Roman screamed. He shot up, causing Virge to fall on his back.

"I-I-I, where those... ace b-bandages?" Virge whispered.

Roman's eyes went wide. Shit. He saw. It's over now. He's gonna tell everyone and his Mom was gonna find out and-

"Roman? Roman, hey, don't panic again, I won't tell anyone." Virgil said calmly.

"You- You won't?" Roman stammered.

Virge shook his head, his purple bangs falling in front of his purple eyes.

"You're not upset? Or disgusted?" Roman asked.

"Well I'm upset you're using ace bandages to bind!" Virgil snapped, "do you know how dangerous that is! Oh my god you idiot! You're going to hurt yourself! You can break ribs doing that! You stupid boy! You-"

Roman laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Virge said, "This is not a laughing matter!"

"You're adorable when you get mad." Roman smirked.

Virgil's face went bright red, "S-shut up..."

Roman ruffled the boy's hair. Virge groaned and flattened his hair back down again. Once again the bell ruined the moment.

"I guess we have to get to class..." Virgil said, "are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Roman nodded, "yeah, I'm sure, but..."

"But what?" Virgil asked, getting slightly worried again.

"Can you help me up?" The boy asked with a sheepish grin.

The purple eyed boy laughed, grabing Roman's outstretched hand and pulling him to his feet. Roman wobbled a bit, bitting back a hiss of pain. Virgil sighed.

Roman entered his next class. Math. His teacher was... eccentric to say the least.

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm Ms. Zest." She said, "I'm a little crazy-"

The class laughed.

"I've only thrown things a few times!" Ms. Zest insisted, "anyway, let's start attendance."

Roman gulped. What if she called his birth name? What if she called his Mom? What if-

"Roman Love?"

"Uh, here!" He squeaked out.

"I like that name," Ms. Zest smirked. Roman smiled back shyly.

The rest of the class went smoothly. They got to design their own syllabus and talk until the bell rang.

Roman's next class was band. The classroom was on the other side of the school, he soon found out. He walked down the music hallway, posters lined the hall with messy handwriting covering the coloured paper. Bold titles were scrawled at the top in red, white, and blue paint. Low Brass, High Brass, Flutes, Colorguard.

Roman paused at the colorguard poster. He read some of the writing.

_We're a loud dysfunctional family._

_Cara is my dad._

_Jason is nice._

"Its called the props project." Someone chirped happily, startling the other boy.

"Ah! Patton! Hey." Roman said.

"Hey Roman! Sorry for scaring you." He apologized.

"Its fine. So, you have band too?"

Patton nodded, "Yeah! I play flute and I'm in the colorguard."

Roman smiled, "I play flute too!"

"Really!" Patton said, "Hey, what's a woodwinds favorite cereal?"

Roman raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Flute loops!" Patton laughed.

Roman let out a chuckle of his own at the pun.

"Now come on," The bubbly boy said, "Mr. Flaimb is chill, but he'll still mark us late."

Roman nodded and followed Patton into the class. To the boy's surprise, Virgil and Logan were already there.

"Hey kiddos!" Patton said.

Logan sighed, "Patton, we are not your kiddos"

"The sooner you except it, the better." Virge said, not looking up from his phone.

"I love my dark strange son!" Patton squealed and pulled Virgil into a hug. The darkly dressed boy made a strangled noise of surprise, but didn't resist.

Roman laughed, "so what do you two play?"

"Trumpet." Virge said, still being hugged by Patton.

"Clarinet." Logan spoke.

Roman nodded, "I play flute."

"Great, I'm still the only brass here." Virgil groaned.

Patton laughed and patted the purple eyed boys head, "There, there, Virge."

Soon the teacher came out. He was an older man with a nearly bald head and a beard that was shaved everywhere except his chin. He was wearing a bright orange polo shirt and tan cargo shorts.

He sat down in front and soon the class went quiet.

"Sup." Mr. Flaimb said.

The class went wild trying to talk over each other about their day and their summer. Flaimb held up a hand and the class went quiet again. He talked for a bit about instrument rentals and marching band stuff. Then the bell rang again.

Roman went to his next class, history. It was... eventful. The teacher, Mr. Bren, asked the class a question then the students moved to one side of the room for yes, and the other side for no. Some of the questions were:

Do you think abortion should be legal?

Do you think we should have stricter gun control?

And the last question.

Do you think same sex marriage should be legalized?

No one moved for a while. Then Roman walked across the room to the 'yes' side. He held his head high, as if daring someone to say something. No one did. But his move seemed to have prompted others into action and about half the class moved to 'yes'.

After a few follow up questions about why they moved where they were, the final bell rang and Roman was free.

Roman was almost out the door when someone called his name. He turned around to see Patton running toward him.

"Roman!" Patton panted and held out a piece of paper, "here, in case you need someone to talk to."

Roman took the paper. It had three numbers on it with the letters P, L, and V.

"Thanks Patton." The boy said. He fished out a paper and pen and scribbled down his number, "Here's my number, in case I can't text you soon."

Patton smiled brightly, "Thanks kiddo! I gotta get to practice now, see you tomorrow!"

The bright boy ran off and Roman left for his car. Today hadn't been as bad as he thought. He smiled. This was gonna be a good year, he could already tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**T.W.: misgendering,** **mention** **of alcohol**

Roman quickly unlocked the front door to his house, closing the door behind him and running to his room. His brother didn't get out for another hour and him mom didn't come home for three. He could already feel the bruses starting to form from his binding.

The boy quickly dropped his bag by his door and pulled off his shirt. He stared at his reflection in the full length mirror. Too wide hips. Too narrow shoulders. Feminine structure. Wrong wrong wrong.

He grimaced as he took off the bandages. Red marks were imprinted into his skin and he could see a few light bruses. He winced slightly as he touched one.

Eventually, Roman sighed, throwing on his clothes and walking out to find something to eat. He settled on a frozen uncrustable sandwich. Sitting down at the table, Roman pulled out his phone and opened YouTube.

Jackson Bird, Jamie Rains, Sam Collins. Many top surgery and relatable trans videos later, Roman's little brother came home.

"Hi Roxan!" The nine year old chirped.

"Hey Imaj..." Roman cringed internally at the use of his dead name.

"Can I have a bagel?"

Roman nodded and retired to his room. Every day was like this, whether he was in Florida or on the complete opposite side of the country. Why did his Mom even want to move here? Roman suspected it was to follow his older sister, his Mom was way to overprotective. But then again they also had other family up here... so that might be a reason.

Either way the new town was boring. His Mom called it 'The Palm Springs of Washington'. When Roman told that to his new friends, Virgil laughed.

"Its more like Crackima." He said.

Roman snickered a little as he flopped on his bed. He liked the anxious, purple eyed emo. The way his bangs always fell into his eyes...

Roman's phone dinged, signifying someone had texted him.

192-8374 ** _(This is a made up number, please_** ** _don't_** ** _su_** ** _e_** ** _me)_** _ **-**_

_Hey Roman!_ _It's_ _Patton! I hope you_ _don't_ _mind but_ _I_ _gave your # to Lo and Virge. They said they'd text you when they_ _get a_ _break!_

Roman smiled and texted back,

Roman- _Hi Patton! I_ _don't_ _mind at all_

Roman added Patton's number into his phone. Two seconds later, Patton responded.

Patton- _Yay! I gotta get back to practice! Ttyl!!_

Roman laughed and opened Tumblr. Two minutes later, he got another text.

5647382- _Salutations. This is Logan._

Roman- _H_ _ey Logan whats up_

Logan- _*Logan, what's_

Roman- _huh?_

Logan- _the proper grammar_

Roman- _ok..._

Logan- _practice is_ _starting_ _again,_ _I_ _have to go_

Roman- _ok, see you at school tomorrow._

Roman turned off his phone and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Grabbing an apple, he decided to paint. He plugged in his headphones and grabbed a canvas and oil paints.

Roman was painting on the finishing touches when his Mom walked in.

"Hey," she said, "how was school?"

"Good." Roman replied briefly.

"Imaj?" His Mom asked.

"It was good." Imaj said, not looking up from his game.

"What are you painting, Roxan?"

Roman wilted a little inside hearing his birthname, but pushed it away. It was safer that way.

"Its one of my friends, Virgil." Roman said, turning the painting towards his mother.

"Oh wow! Roxan that's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, "Why does he have purple eyes?"

Roman shrugged, "dunno. He just does."

"He's cute." His Mom winked.

Roman rolled his eyes, scribbling his signature in the corner. He was cute though...

Roman shook himself out of those thoughts. Virgil probably wouldn't date him anyway. Hell, he's probably not gay!

"Roxan, can you help with dinner?"

"Sure Mom."

**~~time skip~~**

Roman eagerly got up the next morning, putting on his binding and clothes in record time and driving off ten minutes early.

He parked next to a small, dark blue car. Much to the boys surprise, Logan climbed out of the small car.

"Salutations Roman." Logan said.

"Hey Logan." Roman smiled.

There was a semi-awkward silence as the two made their way inside.

"So, um, how are your classes?" Logan asked.

"They're good." Roman replied.

Another awkward moment passed.

"If you don't mind me asking," Logan started.

Roman began to worry. Did he find out? How would he react? What-!

"Why did you freak out at lunch yesterday?"

Oh...

"Um, new school..." Roman chuckled, "I guess I froze up a bit?"

Logan gave him a strange look, not completely believing the lie, but didn't push any further.

"Alright."

The two boys were saved from another awkward silence by Patton and Virgil.

"What is up, kiddos!" Patton yelled enthusiastically.

"Greetings Patton!" Roman replied.

Patton continued talking, but Roman wasn't paying attention. His focus was on Virgil. Or rather the bruise on his cheek, barely noticeable under his foundation.

"Virge?" Roman asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Virgil seemed to snap out of a trance, "oh... uh, yeah I-I'm fine."

"Virge." Roman said.

"I'm fine." He insisted, "I just fell out of bed..."

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"Its stupid." Virgil flushed red.

"Virge, if you're hurt it must not be stupid." Roman insisted.

"Its just... I get night terrors..." The dark boy mumbled.

"Oh, Virgil, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Roman told him.

Virgil gave a small smile, "thanks."

Then the bell rang.

Roman nodded, "See you in study hall."

Virgil gave a nod and walked off to his first period class, Math. The worst subject of the day. The boy dropped into his chair and prepared for the day.

Virgil tried to focus on his classwork, he really did, but his thoughts were caught up with a certain red-hoodie wearing boy. His adorable smile and charm. The way he was so concerned for Virgil when he saw the bruise.

The bruise... Virgil reached up to touch it and winced.

It wasn't _his_ fault, Virgil thought. _He_ wasn't the one who was supposed to hide the alcohol.

"Mr. Aeneid." The teacher said, "The bell rang."

"S-sorry..." Virgil mumbled, leaving the class with the last of the students.

The dark boy shook his head as he made his way to his next class, art. He was relieved when it was a free draw day. Grabbing a fresh sheet of paper, he began to draw. It started as him drowning, being pulled under the water by some shadow. He was reaching out for someone... Another boy appeared on the page, grabbing drawing-Virgil's outstretched hand. The strange boy had a red hoodie with colorguard down the sleeve, and white, ripped jeans. His brown hair perfectly swished to the side. Brown eyes locked with-

The bell jolted Virgil out of his drawing and back into the reality of school. He carefully placed his drawing in his bag and made his way to study hall.

He was the second one of his friends to get there, Logan being the first. Virgil dropped his bag by his desk and plopped into his seat with a smirk.

"Hey Logan, waiting for your boyfriend?" Virgil teased.

Logan flushed bright red, "he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh come on!" Virgil groaned, "You've liked the guy for how long?"

"Three years, one day, and two and a half hours." Logan rolled his eyes, "What about you and Roman. You seem pretty taken with him."

It was Virgil's turn to blush, "shut up."

"Oh come on Virgil!" Logan mocked.

"I will boil your teeth." The purple eyed boy hissed.

"Tumblr insults, nice!" Roman said, walking in.

Virgil flushed and ducked his head. Roman just chuckled and sat across from the red-faced boy. Logan rolled his eyes. It was painfully obvious that they were interested in each other, despite just meeting the other day. Though, Logan wasn't much better himself. The first time he saw Patton, he felt this weird sensation in the pit if his stomach. Not nerves, no, this was a good feeling. Later Logan learned that this feeling is attraction. He liked Patton.

When he realised, he panic called Virgil in the middle of the night. Not that the other was asleep or anything.

"Logan!?"

"Hmm?" Logan blinked.

Patton was standing at him with a adorable smile on his face, "I asked if you wanted to hang out with me, Virge and Roman this weekend?"

"Oh, um, sure." Logan caught Virgil smirking at him out of the corner of his eye and kicked him.

Virgil's curses were drowned out by Patton's, "Yay!"

"We'll all meet at my place!" Patton said, "my da- parents won't mind."

"Sounds good." Roman said.

"Yeah." Virgil glared at Logan, who just smirked.

"That is satisfactory, Patton."

The bell rang.

"See you all at lunch!" Patton chirped.

They all went their separate ways. Roman to spanish, Patton to english, Virgil to forensics, and Logan to calculus.

Logan liked math. Numbers and formulas never changed. Or lied. Calculus was his second favorite class. His first being band, his only full class with Patton.

"Mr. Sollers." The teacher said, "Can you solve this equation in front of the class please?"

Logan went up in front of the class and grabbed a marker. It took about thirty seconds before he was done. Honestly, it was child's play.

"Well done, you may sit down." The teacher waved to Logan's seat.

Logan sat down again and let his mind wander. He thought of Patton. His adorable puns. The light blue colour of his eyes that matched almost perfectly with his shirt. How he wears his cat hoodie around his shoulders until winter when it's too cold.

The bell rang.

The smart boy gathered his things and left for the cafeteria. He was the first one there, seeing as his class was the closest. He dropped his bag on the bench of the tables and waited for Patton.

"Logan!" There he is.

Logan turned around to see Patton weaving his way through the multitude of students.

"Salutations Patton." Logan said once the bubbly boy reached him.

"Hey Logan!" Patton dropped his bag, "Lets go get lunch!"

Patton grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him into the lunch line. If Patton was being honest, he was really smitten with the smart boy. His strange way of talking was adorable! And he was super smart! Patton could go on and on, but Roman and Virgil had found them in the lunch line.

"Hey guys." Virgil said.

"Salutations." Logan replied.

"What's for lunch today?" Roman asked.

Patton stood on his tiptoes to see the menue, "um, it looks like chicken strips or salad."

"So shit?" Virgil said.

"Language!" Patton scolded.

"English." Virgil snarked back.

"Latin." Logan said, "I love word association games."

"Uh, Spanish?" Roman joined in.

The boys continued their game all the way back to their table. Then all they way until the bell rang. They somehow went through, languages, places, animals, people, paintings, oceans and finally food. But unfortunately they had to go to separate classes.

Soon, though not soon enough for Roman, they all want to band.

"I'm so exited for this weekend!" Patton said, sitting to the right of Roman.

Logan was sitting to the right of Patton, and Virgil sat behind Logan.

"Me too." Virgil said, "your dads are awesome Patton."

"Dads?" Roman asked.

Patton flushed, "Yeah. My dad's are gay..."

"That's fine Patton." Roman smiled, "I'm gay too."

Patton smiled. Mr. Flaimb came out of his office and declared that we were sight reading.

At the end of the day, when Roman got home, he knew he couldn't wait to see his new friends again. He had a feeling this weekend would be the best one of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the weekend and Roman couldn't be more excited. His Mom had to work this weekend, but was able to get Roman's older sister to babysit Imaj. Roman left almost as soon as she got there. 

Roman punched in the address Patton gave him. Playing a random song, he drove off. Soon, Roman was humming along to The Village by Wrable. Then he started singing at the top of his lungs.

"They say, "don't dare, don't you even go there. Cutting off your long hair. You do as you're told."  
Tell you, "wake up, go put on your makeup. This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow!"

"There's something wrong in the village!  
In the village, oh  
They stare in the village!  
In the village, oh  
There's nothing wrong with you  
It's true, it's true  
There's something wrong with the village!  
With the village!  
There's something wrong with the village!"

"Feel the rumors follow you from Monday all the way to Friday dinner  
You got one day of shelter, then it's Sunday hell to pay, you young lost sinner  
Well I've been there, sitting in that same chair  
Whispering that same prayer half a million times  
It's a lie though  
Buried in disciples  
One page of the Bible isn't worth a life"

"There's something wrong in the village!  
In the village, oh  
They stare in the village!  
In the village, oh  
There's nothing wrong with you  
It's true, it's true  
There's something wrong with the village!  
With the village!  
There's something wrong with the village!"

"There's something wrong in the village!  
In the village, oh  
They stare in the village!  
In the village, oh  
There's nothing wrong with you  
It's true, it's true  
There's something wrong with the village!  
With the village!  
There's something wrong with the village!"

By the time the song was done, Roman was pulling into Patton's driveway. Who knew they lived so close? Roman walked up to the light blue, two story house. They had a nice little path with plants lining the way. Once Roman knocked on the white door, he heard barks coming from inside. The boy laughed lightly as a muffled voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Oh get back dogs!" They said, pulling the door open, "Sorry 'bout that."

The man that stood there was a few inches taller than Roman and was wearing a white crop-top and a cropped leather jacket. A pair of sunglasses were perched on his nose.

"Its fine." Roman said, "I'm Roman, Patton's friend."

"Oh yeah, the new kid," The older took a sip of his Starbucks, "I'm Remy, Patton's dad. Come on in, my husband's in the kitchen making cookies with Pat."

Roman nodded politely and entered the cosy house. Almost immediately he was cornered by three dogs. A little black Pomeranian, a white husky with blue eyes and a orange-brown Min Pin. 

Somehow, Roman made it to the kitchen. Patton was covered in flour, as well as another man who Roman assumed to be Patton's other father. They were both laughing.

Patton looked up and gasped, "Roman you're here!"

"Hey Patton!" Roman smiled at the bubbly boy.

"Oh! Roman! This is my Dad," Patton pointed to the other flour covered man, "Dad this is Roman!"

"Nice to meet you, my names Percy." Patton's Dad said.

He had magenta dyed hair and all black clothing. But he seemed pretty cheery.

"Its nice to meet you too." Roman replied. 

Seconds later the sound of car doors opening could be heard from outside. The dogs started barking again.

Patton gasped, "Logan and Virge are here!"

"Hey Patton! We're home!" Virgil laughed.

Logan gave a long sigh and Patton just giggled. The husky tried to jump up on the tie wearing boy and lick his face.

"Down Sky!" Logan scolded, pushing the big dog back down.

"Patton, take Sky outside," Remy said, "they're getting over excited."

Patton smiled and grabbed the huskies collar, "Okay Papa!"

"I don't know why they have so many pets..." Logan mumbled under his breath.

"Three dogs isn't a lot." Roman said. 

"Yeah, but they also have two rabbits, some coyfish, and a snek." Virgil replied, now holding the Min Pin.

Roman gasped as Patton came back, "You gave rabbits!?"

Patton giggled, "Yeah! Do'ya wanna a hold one?"

Roman nodded excitedly and Patton lead them upstairs to his room. Patton's room was painted light blue and pale yellow. Stuffed animals covered his bed and shelves and basically his entire room. Colourful glow stars were stuck on his ceiling. 

Patton went over to a corner of his room where a rather nice sized cage was. Inside the cage was two bunnies, a black and white one, and a light brown one.

"The black and white one's Lucy, she doesn't like to be held." Patton explained, "But this is Sugar! He loves cuddles!"

Roman gave a squee of delight as Patton handed him the brown rabbit, "Oh my god! He's so soft!"

Sugar put his front paws on Roman's chest and sniffed his face with his adorable little nose. The boy giggled as the rabbits fur tickled him. Roman stroked Sugar's ears. 

"I'm going to steal all your pets." Roman joked.

Patton laughed, "I don't think Papa would let you take Deceit."

"Deceit?" Roman asked.

"Remy's pet snake." Logan said.

"Oh." Roman said, "What kind of snake is it?"

"A green vine snek." Virgil replied, "He looks like a judgemental shoelace."

Roman snorted. The boys then continued to talk about Pattons animals. Roman found out the Min Pins name was Oliver and the Pomeranian was Sage. Patton had four coy, two black and white ones named Yin and Yang, a gold one named Loch, and a white one named Snow. 

The time flew by as the boys played games and pet animals. And after a while, Roman's chest started to hurt. But he brushed it off. That is, until he started feeling dizzy.

"Hey Roman? You feeling okay kiddo?" Patton asked. 

Roman nodded, making the dizziness worse, "yeah, um, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right." Patton said, "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale."

He stood, "Yeah, I'm..."

Roman didn't finish his sentance before he fell. The other three boys rushed over to him. They instantly knew something was wrong.

"He's not breathing properly!" Logan exclaimed. 

"What?!" Virgil shouted. 

"Patton, go get Remy!" Logan yelled.

Patton nodded and ran out of the room. 

"W-whats happening?" Virgil asked, starting to panic. 

"I don't know!" Logan said, "it's like something is preventing him from breathing."

"Oh shit..." Virgil cursed, "Oh my god, Roman you idiot!"

"Virgil?" Logan asked, "Do you know something?"

"Uh, um, h-he's..." Virgil stammered, "h-he's binding..."

"Okay, but that alone shouldn't-"

"With ace bandages..." Virgil finished. 

"WHAT?!"

The two boys jumped and looked to the doorway. Remy was standing there, panicked and furious. 

"H-h-he, u-um-" Virgil's breathing started getting quick.

Remy's expression softened and he went to gently hug the panicking boy, "Oh, honey, it'll be okay."

Virgil nodded into Remy's leather jacket. The older sighed.

"Pat, Lo, take Virge and get him some cookies and comfort." Remy told the other two.

When the boys left, Remy picked up Roman and set him on the bed. He took off the boys shirt and sighed sadly. The skin around the bandages was red and bruised. Remy shook his head and pulled a blanket over Roman's chest before taking off the bandages. Almost immediately the boys breathing improved.

Remy was fiddling with something made of fabric when Roman woke up. 

"You shouldn't bind with ace bandages, babe." Remy said, taking a sip of his Starbucks drink.

"I know..." Roman said, pulling the blanket further up his chest.

There was a moment of silence before Roman spoke again. 

"Do they know now?" 

His voice dripped with heartbreak. The older sighed.

"Yes."

Roman groaned and buried his face in his knees.

"Do your parents know?" Remy asked.

Roman shook his head, "no. They don't really like... people like me..."

"Oh, honey," Remy said," I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Remy." Roman said with a small smile.

"Nuh-uh, no it ain't babe!" The older said, "That's it. I'm your new dad now." 

Roman laughed, "Are you sure you want to adopt another kid?"

"Who said Patton was adopted?" Remy asked.

He slid down his sunglasses to reveal the same bright blue eyes as Patton had. Remy chuckled at Roman's surprised expression and tossed the fabric thing at the boy.

"Percy got that for me the day I told him I was getting top surgery." Remy explained, "I'd say it looks about your size."

"Wait. You're giving me a binder?" Roman asked in awe.

"You got it babe," Remy smirked, "Now try it on!"

Remy turned around to give Roman some privacy as he struggled into his new binder. 

"Wow..." Roman breathed once he got it on, "Thanks Remy."

"No problem, babe," Remy smiled, "Now go talk to your friends, they're worried about you."

Roman sucked in a nervous breath. What if they started asking questions? What if they looked at him differently? 

"Roman." Remy said, puting a hand on the boys shoulder, "you'll be okay. Your friends care a lot about you."

Roman nodded and smiled, "Thanks Remy."

Roman got up and, having previously put on his shirt, walked out of the room.

In the lounge, Logan and Patton sat in silence, waiting for news of their friend. Virgil had fallen asleep under a pile of blankets after he calmed down. Sky was curled up next to him, also asleep. Shade was curled up next to Patton, licking his hand every so often. 

The two awake boys heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked up to see Roman standing on the last step.

"Roman!" Patton jumped up and hugged the other, "Oh my gosh kiddo, you scared us!"

Roman laughed a little, "Sorry about that Patton."

"Are you okay now, Roman?" Logan asked.

Roman nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay now."

Logan nodded with a hint of a smile on his face, "Is it okay if we asked some questions?"

"Well you just did!" Patton giggled. 

Roman laughed, "yeah, it's fine."

"Alright," Logan started, "First, what are your pronouns?"

"He/him." Roman answered. 

Logan nodded. Patton asked the next question. 

"Have you started hormones?"

Roman shook his head, "my mom isn't accepting... and I'm not out to my family."

"Oh no!" Patton hugged him again. 

"Its fine Patton," Roman said, "Its only about nine more months till I'm moving out anyway."

Patton pouted, but nodded, "okay..."

"Okay, how long have you been binding with ace bandages?" Logan asked.

"Almost a year..." Roman admitted. 

"Roman!" Patton scolded. 

"You know you shouldn't-"

"I shouldn't bind with ace bandages, yes I know, I've already been lectured twice." Roman interrupted Logan. 

"Twice?" Logan asked. 

Roman blushed, "yeah, the first day of school when I freaked out at lunch... some kid found out my birthname and I started panicking. Virgil took me into the bathrooms and calmed me down, but then he saw the bandages..."

"Yeah, an' you're'n idiot for still binding with 'em ..." Virgil's tired voice drifted from the couch. 

Roman laughed, "You've told me before, Virge."

"You're not still binding with them, are you?" Patton asked. 

Roman shook his head, smiling, "no, Remy gave me a binder."

"Sure did babes." Remy sipped his Starbucks as he went down the stairs, "Now would y'all move? You're blocking the stairs."

The boys laughed and moved to the couches. Virgil unburied himself from most of the blankets and they all played games until it was time for them to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**T.W.: trans/homophobia and related slurs, implications of/ minor abuse**

  
Roman was sitting at his desk, finishing his homework, when he got a text from Virgil. The dark boy sent a video.

Roman played it. The video was of Logan and Patton at practice. Patton was leaning on a rifle and it looked like the two were flirting. Roman could hear Virgil snickering in the background.

EdgeLord- _seriously why_ _don't_ _they just kiss already lol_

Princy- _XD what???_

EdgeLord- _theyve had crushes on_ _each_ _other literally since the moment they saw each other lol_

Princy- _lol so like love at first sight?_

EdgeLord- _sure_

Princy- _what? Do you not believe in that?_

EdgeLord- _... idk_

Princy- _ohhhhhh! Does someone have a crush?_

Virgil blushed as he packed up his instrument.

EdgeLord- _shut up no_

Princy- _are you suuure?_

EdgeLord- _... what about you you got a crush_

It was Roman's turn to blush.

Princy- _maybe..._

EdgeLord- _oooooooh only two weeks in a new town and already have a crush how exciting_

Princy- _shut up_

Princy- _also I doubt you don't have a crush_

EdgeLord- _well i don't theres no one i like im cold hearted no love here_

Princy- _you sure theres no boy youre particularly fond of?_

EdgeLord- _youll never break me_

Princy- _ohhhhhhh! So there is someone! Spill!_

EdgeLord- _no never_

Princy- _I will find out I will make it my mission!_

EdgeLord- _good luck with that princy_

EdgeLord- _youll never find out_

EdgeLord- _muahahahaha_

Princy- _you... are an emo nightmare_

EdgeLord- _wow_

EdgeLord- _thank you lol_

Princy- _XD_

Princy- _speaking of nightmares... are you ok? I noticed you limping a little today did you get another night terror and hurt yourself?_

Virgil froze at this. He didn't think Roman would remember his little lie, let alone care about that.

EdgeLord- _... uh yeah..._

Princy- _Virge you know you can text me if something like that happens right?_

EdgeLord- _... ok_

Princy- _hey Virgil?_

EdgeLord- _what_

Princy-

EdgeLord- _... thanks_

Princy- _any time my emo nightmare_

Virgil smiled and blushed as he opened the door to his house. The old wood of the door hit something glass, making the object roll away.

Shit, he thought to himself. _He_ must've bought more while Virgil was at school. Virgil gulped. The boy quietly snuck up the stairs, his breath only hitching slightly when he realised _he_ wasn't downstairs.

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to his room without incident. He slid down the door, leaning on his trumpet case. At least _he_ didn't accidentally push him down the stairs again. Virgil's knee still hurt from that.

A sudden, loud snore made the boy jolt up. There was a rustling noise, then silence. Virgil waited a few moments before relaxing again. He then decided that he needed a shower.

So Virgil gathered clean clothes and darted across the hall to the bathroom. He turned the water on hot and quickly got under the near-burning water. The purple eyed boy sighed contently as the sweat and grime from practice was washed off. Virgil grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his hair, making a mental note to re-dye it soon.

Suddenly, the water went cold, making Virgil yelp. Then it shut off completely.

"Damn it!" Virgil cursed quietly.

_He_ forgot to pay the water bill again. Virgil shook his head slightly and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off quickly, getting into his pajamas. They were purple and black with cats all over them. Patton had gotten them for him a couple years ago for Christmas.

  
"Virgil!" _He_ barked, causing the boy to jump.

Virge quickly threw his clothes in his room and went downstairs. _He_ was standing in the kitchen, looking into their bare fridge.

"Make some dinner." _He_ left the kitchen, bumping into Virgil and knocking the boy into the counter.

Virgil nodded quickly, trying not to wince at the bruise that was inevitably forming on his side. He looked through the remaining food. An almost expired carton of milk, a couple eggs, some molded cheese, soggy vegetables. Virgil sighed. He'd have to go to the store tomorrow.

Virgil eventually found a frozen pizza in the back of the freezer. He quickly put it in the oven.

"Hey, wasn't there a new girl at your school?" _He_ asked.

"A guy, actually." Virgil replied quietly.

 _He_ squinted, "no. The email definitely said girl. Wait. He's not one of those trannies is he? Ugh. That school is fuckin' stupid if they think that a boy can be a girl."

Virgil grimaced, "y-yeah..."

"Fags are takin' over I tell you!" _He_ yelled, "I'm glad I raised you smart. The world ain't gon' turn you into'a fag!"

Virgil gave a fake laugh barely hiding the brokenness behind it, "yep, thanks Father..."  
  
  


Roman was still in his room when his mom came home.

"Roxan!" She called.

She sounded pissed. Shit. Roman gulped as he walked out of his room.

"Yeah, mom?" He asked, a little wary.

"I checked your school email today." She said.

"Okay?" Roman shifted on his feet, panic starting to set in.

"It was from the administration." She glared down at Roman, "they said you could use the _male_ bathrooms."

Fuck.

"Uh, they must have sent it to the wrong person?" Roman tried.

"A person named Roman Love, which is awfully close to to your name."

Shit.

"Roxan-"

"My name is Roman."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think. His mother's eyes went wide.

"What?" She said.

Roman could feel all his pushed down anger boil to the surface.

"My. Name. Is. _Roman_ _._ " He growled.

"You... you think you're a boy?" His Mom laughed, "Roxan, don't be ridiculous. I raised my little girl better than this."

"I'm not a girl!" Roman yelled, "I'm not your daughter! I'm not 'Roxan'!"

"Yes you are!" She screamed right back.

"No I'm not!" He snapped, "I am a boy! I am your son! I am Roman!"

_SLAP!_

"Get out of my house."

"Wha-"

"Get out of my house! You have ten minutes!" His mother yelled.

Roman ran to his room, adrenalin fueling his movements. He grabbed his old, red guard bag and stuffed it with clothes and a blanket. Roman struggled into his binder, then swung his backpack on his shoulder and grabbed his colourguard rifle. He slammed the front door without another word.

Roman walked for a few hours, and just to make it worse, it started raining. The boy regretted not taking his car, but it was too late to go back now. So, Roman trudged on, soaked and not knowing where to go.  
  
  
  


Virgil was staring out at the rain. It was almost midnight, but the emo boy couldn't sleep tonight. Not that he could on any other night.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something red walking through the rain. Virgil jumped up, wide eyed. Was that... Roman?!

Virgil checked to see if his father was still asleep, then bolted out the door and into the pouring rain.

"Roman!" He called.

"V-v-virge?" Roman said, shivering.

"Oh my god, Ro! What are you doing out here!?" Virgil asked.

"S-s-she found out." The shivering boy said.

"Oh no..." Virgil pulled the other into a hug.

"I d-don't know where t-to go." Roman said.

Virgil sighed, "come on."

"W-where are w-we going?" Roman asked as he followed the other boy.

"Patton's." Virgil replied, "Remy and Percy will help you."

Roman nodded numbly. He was lost and way out of his element. 

Virgil bit his lip. He decided to take a chance and slip his hand in Roman's. 

"So we don't get lost..." The purple eyed boy murmered.

Roman gave a small smile and squeezed Virgil's hand. The emo smiled back. Together, they walked hand in hand all the way to Patton's house. 

Virgil rang the doorbell a few times. They could hear the dogs start barking inside. About a minute later, Percy opened the door.

"It's'a bit late, boys..." He said sleepily, "why're you here?"

"Roman's mom is a bitch and kicked him out." Virgil said quickly.

Percy frowned, "okay, first off, language Virge. Second, you two come inside and get dry and we'll talk about things."

The older moved aside to let the boys in. They nodded gratefully as they entered the warmth of the house.

"Dad? What's going on?" Patton came down the stairs, yawning, "Virge? Roman?"

"Pat, what are you doing up so late?" Percy asked. 

"Uh, the dogs woke me up." Patton responded. 

Percy sighed, "well, as long as you're up, why don't you go get some towels while I make some coco?"

Patton nodded and went into the bathroom, grabbing the softest fluffiest towels he could find. He went back out to the living room and draped the towels over each of the soaked boys.

"So what happened?" Patton asked. 

Virgil opened his mouth to speak but Roman beat him to it.

"My mom found out and kicked me out." He said.

"Oh no!" Patton hugged the soaked boy.

"I'm sure you could stay with us for a while," Percy said, walking in with four mugs, "if you want, of course."

"Thanks... I'd appreciate that." Roman said, taking a sip of coco.

"Anytime." Percy smiled, "I'll go make up the guest room. Virge, are you staying too?"

"Just for the night, if it's not too much to ask..." The purple eyed boy murmered. 

"Of course not, Virgil!" Patton hugged him, "you're always welcome here."

Virgil smiled lightly, "thanks Patton."

"Alright. Do you two mind sharing a room for a night?" Percy asked. 

The two boys shook their heads, a faint blush on both of their faces. The adult nodded and went upstairs. 

There was a moment of silence before Roman spoke up, "Remy must be a really heavy sleeper..."

"Actually, he's on call," Patton said, "He's a surgeon and one of his patents had a complication."

"Oh." Roman nodded, "cool."

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Virgil asked.

Roman shrugged and stared at his hot chocolate. Virgil rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

The front door clicked open quietly. All three boys turned to see Remy walk in. Remy paused when he saw the boys, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Its a bit late to be up, especially on a school night." The older said, and seeing no reaction, added, "What's wrong?"

"Roman's mom found out that he's trans and she kicked him out." Patton explained quietly.

Tears started falling from Roman's eyes, the full realization finally hitting him through the shock. Remy sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay..." Remy repeated as he rubbed the poor boys back. 

It wasn't until Roman had stopped crying and yawned, that Remy pulled away.

"Alright. I think all of you need to go to bed now." Remy said.

Percy walked out at that moment, "He's right. The beds are all made up. Also, all three of you are staying home tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Patton asked. 

"You've all had a rough night, and there's no marching practice tomorrow so you two won't miss anything." Percy looked at Patton and Virgil. 

They nodded. Patton went up to his room after saying goodnight, and giving Roman an extra hug. Percy and Remy lead the other two boys to the guest room.

"Remember to take your binder off, Roman." Remy said.

Roman nodded and gave him a small smile, "okay... hey Remy?"

"Yeah, babes?"

"Thanks."

Remy smiled, "No probs."


	5. Chapter 5

**_ (Little bit of plot, but this is mostly Remy's chapter in  _ ** **_ honor _ ** **_ of his birthday! (On Jan. 16th)  _ ** **_ it's _ ** **_ also kinda short.) _ **

** T.W.: mention of rape  **

Roman woke up the next morning with cramps and an uncomfortable wetness.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

"Roman?"

Shit, Virgil was there. Roman peeked his head out of the covers. Virgil was sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and consequently rubbing off the rest of his make-up. Roman stared in awe. The emo had freckles!

"Hey, you good?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, I-"

Roman sneezed.

Virgil laughed as Roman groaned, becoming steadily more uncomfortable.

"Hey Virge?" Roman asked when the other stopped laughing, "Can... can you get Remy please?"

"Yeah, sure." Virgil said.

Roman curled up further in the blankets. Moments later, Remy opened the door.

"Hey babes, what's up?" Remy asked.

"I stared my period..." Roman buried his red face in the sheets.

"Oh hon." Remy sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through the youngers hair, "the guest bathroom is right across the hall, it has everything you need. I'll bring your bag up, okay?"

Roman nodded. Remy ruffled his hair once more, then left to go downstairs.

Remy made his way over to Roman's bag, but halfway there Patton launched himself into his arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA!" Patton giggled.

Remy laughed, "Thanks Patt."

"Oh shit, it's your birthday?" Virgil asked, looking up from his phone.

"Language!" Patton said at the same time Percy's voice drifted out the same thing from the kitchen.

"Yep! It's my fucking birthday!" Remy yelled, holding up his cup of Starbucks dramatically.

"Papa!" Patton groaned.

Remy laughed and ruffled Patton's hair, "you're so much like your Dad."

"But he's got your eyes." Percy said, coming up behind Remy and wrapping his arms around his middle.

Remy turned to kiss Percy.

"Ew, gross." Virgil said.

Remy chuckled, "Anyway, I have to get Roman's bag for him."

Remy twisted out of Percy's arms, gave him one last kiss, then went to pick up the red guard bag by the couch. He then went upstairs and pushed the bathroom door open slightly, but not enough to invade Roman's privacy.

"Here's your bag, Ro." Remy said as he pushed the bag of clothes in and closed the door.

"Thanks." Roman replied.

"No problem hon, I'll make you some hot chocolate, okay?" Remy said.

"Yeah, and Remy?" Roman asked, "Thanks for everything."

Remy smiled lightly. He remembered when he was Roman's age, living on the streets with a two year old. No one to go to with people calling him a slut and a whore. Then he met Percy. The brand new owner of a family bakery. They started talking and Remy found out Percy was pan. Soon after that, they became boyfriends.

Remy shook his head. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen and turned on the electric kettle.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Percy asked, wrapping his arms securely around his husband.

"How it was before we met." Replied Remy.

Percy frowned, "Rem, I know how you get when you think like that."

"I'm fine, Perce," Remy said, "that asshat is in jail."

Percy sighed, "that doesn't mean it doesn't affect you still. I wanna kill that basterd."

"Wow Perce! You cursed!" Remy gasped in fake shock. When Percy didn't respond, Remy turned around and held his husbands face, "Listen, he may have been a homophobic, rapist dickhead, but thanks to him, we have Patt. And he's the best son I could ever ask for, and I got to raise him with the most caring husband."

Percy smiled softly and grabbed one of Remy's hands, "I love you Rem."

"I love you more." Remy smiled back

"I love you most." Percy shot.

"I love you best." Remy kissed Percy.

"Ew, romance." Virgil said, walking into the kitchen.

The two adults broke apart, laughing breathlessly. Then the water dinged.

"Alright I gotta make hot chocolate now." Remy said.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then," Percy turned to go out to the living room

Remy quickly slapped his ass. Percy turned around slowly, then grabbed remy's leather jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

"Disgusting." Virgil said.

"You're only saying that cause you have a crush on Roman." Remy snarked, stirring the hot chocolate.

Virgil nearly choked on his cookie and fell over.

"What!? No way! I dont- I don't have a _crush_ him! That's just-! No!" Virgil yelled.

Remy smirked at him, "sure."

Virgil's face went red, "shut the hell up."

Remy laughed lightly, "Can you help me carry all these to the lounge?"

Virgil sighed out a "Yeah," before shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth and grabbing some mugs.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman flopped face-first onto the couch the moment he walked in the door.

"Why is life so hard!?" He groaned

Patton laughed lightly, "You'll be okay kiddo."

"Hey Patt?" Roman asked, "have you ever been in love?"

Patton sat down, "I think so."

Roman looked up at him, "Do you think you'll ever be with them?"

Patton shrugged, "I don't know. But if he's happier with someone else in not gonna stop him."

Roman rolled over onto his back, "Sometimes I think I'm destined to care so much about one person it nearly kills me."

Patton sighed, "me too."

A gentle silence followed. The dogs started scratching at the back door. Patton got up to let them in. Sky trotted over to Roman and plopped their head on his stomach. The boy scratched behind the huskies ears.

Suddenly, Roman's phone dinged.

EdgeLord- _hey Roman can I talk to you_

Princy- _sure, whats up?_

EdgeLord- _um_

EdgeLord- _well_

EdgeLord- _do you wanna come to the last marching band performance_

Princy- _sure_!

EdgeLord- _cool it's this friday at 7_

Princy- _sweet, i'll be there_

EdgeLord- _cool_

EdgeLord- _nice_

EdgeLord- _yea_

EdgeLord- _awesome_

Princy- _XD you ok Virge?_

EdgeLord- _yea_ _im_ _chill_

EdgeLord- _totally chill_

EdgeLord- _i_ _got go to now see_ _you_ _tomorrow_

Princy- _ok lol_

"Who're you texting kiddo?" Patton asked.

"Virgil." Roman responded, a smile now stuck on his face.

"Ooh! Do you have a crush on him!?" Patton grinned.

"Yeah, shut up." Roman blushed.

"Yes!" Patton yelled, "My new son has a crush on my dark strange son!"

"Patt, calm down," Roman said, "he probably doesn't like me back."

"Well you never know kiddo!" Patton giggled, "Anyway, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, Virge just invited me to the marching band performance this Friday." Roman replied.

"Oh!" Patton said, "Yay! You'll finally be able to see our show!"

Roman laughed, "Yeah, what was the theme again?"

"Well, it's more of a story." Patton explained, "Its about a guy named Leroy who builds a time machine goes back in time because he's lonely. He ends up in 1946 and meets a girl named Virginia. Then the time machine breaks down and Leroy is forced to go back to the present time, but as he gets there, Virginia is waiting for him."

"Wow." Roman said, "That's beautiful."

"Yeah." Patton agreed, "my favorite part is the jazz feature. The music is great!"

"I can't wait." Roman smiled.

Patton giggled, "Me too. But it's kinda sad though."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Well, we're seniors." Patton said, "after the game we only have one more competition before we're done with high school marching band!"

"You could always do drum corps or collage marching band." Roman reminded him.

"Yeah, but after high school I wanna focus on studies." Patton said. But something didn't quite sound right in his voice.

"Okay." Roman said shortly.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Patton stood and quickly walked up the stairs.

Patton walked through his bedroom to his bathroom and made a bee-line to the medicine cabinet. He opened the door. Inside were three bottles and a box. Two of the bottles were ibuprofen and naproxen, over the counter drugs for pain relief. The third bottle was a prescription for pain, but Patton stopped taking it because it made him feel sick.

Patton picked up the box. It was pale yellow with gold trim and blue flowers. Patton wondered for a moment how such a pretty thing could hide such a dark secret.

He lifted the lid. Inside was a roll of gause and a razor. Patton picked up the cold piece of metal, twirling it between his fingers for a moment.

Then his phone dinged.

Patton set the razor back in the box and picked up his phone.

Logie - _Salutations Patton, how are you?_

Patt - _I'm great!!!_

Patton sighed and put the lid back on the box, setting it back in its place in the cabinet.

Logie - _Only one exclamation mark is needed Patton._

Patt - _I know!!! But they're so much fun!!!_

Logie - _... Anyway, I heard there was a winterguard starting after fall season ends?_

Patt - _oh yeah!!! Are you interested???_

Logie - _Perhaps, I think Virgil is also thinking of attending._

Patt - _awesome!!!_

Patt - _I gotta go now, ttyl???_

Logie - _Alright Patton._

Logan turned off his phone. Max, Logan's twin brother, knocked on his door frame.

"Hey Lo?" He asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Max," Logan said, "What's on your mind?"

Max crossed the room and sat down on his brothers bed.

"W-well, I-I, um." Max stammered.

"Take your time. You're my brother, you can tell me anything." Logan placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Lo, I think I'm actually a... a girl."

Logan blinked in surprise, "oh."

She stood quickly, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey, no," Logan said, standing as well, "you're my sister, and I will always support you however I can. I promise."

Her eyes started tearing up. She launched herself into Logan's arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Logan said, rubbing her back, "Let's sit down and talk about it."

Logan lead his sister back to sit on the bed.

"Okay, to start, have you picked a name yet?" Logan asked.

"I-I like Missy." She said.

"Alright. Missy." Logan said, "and she, her?"

Missy nodded, "Thank you Lo. It really means a lot to me."

"Of course, anything for my sister." Logan smiled, "and Missy? I need to tell you something too."

"What's up?" Missy asked.

"I, um... I'm... gay." Logan stammered. He had never told anyone except for his friends.

Missy took her brothers hand, "That's fine Lo, I mean, I'm a girl and I still like girls so..."

Logan smiled up at her, "yeah."

"How long have you known?" Missy asked, "in approximate numbers please."

Logan let out a small laugh, "just over three years."

"Didn't you meet Patton three years ago?" Missy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Logan flushed red, "yes."

"Awe! Does my little brother have a crush?" Missy teased.

"You're only older by ten minutes!" Logan argued.

Missy laughed. Then they heard the front door open.

"Oh shit! Mom and Dad!" Missy whispered loudly, "What are we gonna tell them?!"

"Calm down," Logan said, "we don't have to tell them anything right now."

Missy nodded.

"Max! Logan!" Their Mom called.

The twin siblings made their way out to the living room. Their Mom was standing there with grocery bags filling her arms.

"Can you boys give me a hand?" She said.

Logan gave Missy a sympathetic look before moving to help his mother.

"Thank you." Their Mom said after all the groceries were put away, "how was your day?"

"Satisfactory." Logan said.

"It was fine." Missy replied.

"Okay, your Dad's going to be home early today." their Mom told them.

"Alright." Logan said.

Missy just nodded. Her Mom gave her a strange look, walking up to her and placing her hand on her forhead.

"Are you feeling alright, Max?" She asked.

Missy smiled, "Yeah Mom, I'm fine."

Their Mom pursed her lips, "Okay. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know Mom." Missy said.

Her Mom pulled her into a hug. Missy closed her eyes and leaned into it. Logan smiled and snuck back up to his room.

Virgil scanned the crowds, searching for a certain, red-hoodie wearing boy. The band was about to preform their show. Virge bit his lip.

"Virge." Logan said, dressed in uniform just as Virgil was, "we're getting into two's."

Virgil sighed and tore his eyes away from the stands. He got into his line, right behind the trumpet section leader. Logan was next to him and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Patton in full make-up carrying several flags and weapons.

Then the buzzer rang and it was time to preform.

  
Virgil put his instrument down as the drumline started the cadence. The band marched off the field and circled up behind the stands. It was a good run. The band directors talked for a bit. Then the band was released.

"Virgil!" Roman called.

Virge turned around and saw Roman running up the stairs towards him.

"Oh my god, that was incredible!" Roman laughed, "where are Logan and Patton?"

"Logan's with the other clarinets, and Patton..." Virgil glanced around, "I think he's still with the guard."

Roman nodded, "Cool. Anyway how are you?"

"I'm good." Virgil said, "you?"

"Same." Roman replied, "Its way colder here than in Florida."

"You get used to it." Virge said.

"Do you?" Roman asked.

"No."

The two boys turned their heads to see Logan standing there with two blankets draped over this shoulders.

"Hey Logan." Roman said.

"Salutations Roman, I hope you enjoyed our show." Logan replied.

"Yeah, it was great." Roman smiled, "I actually started tearing up at the end."

"Yeah, our band directors are really cool." Virge said.

Logan nodded in agreement. He glanced over and saw Patton walking up the stands, an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

Patton saw his group of friends and immediately smiled.

"What's up kiddos?" He asked when he reached the others.

"Nothing." Virge said.

"Freezing." Logan complained.

Roman chuckled, "How are you not cold Patton?"

Patton was dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants. The boy shrugged. Logan sighed and threw one of his blankets at Patton, who nearly dropped it.

"Thanks Logan." Patton mumbled, a blush forming on his cheeks.

They all chatted until the end of the game. Which wasn't very long as their team got mercy ruled.

"Hey Roman?" Virgil asked after almost everyone left., "I know we've only known each other for like, three months but, um, I, uh, think I might..."

"What?" Roman asked, " sorry, I didn't hear you."

"U-um..." Virgil stammered, then sighed, "Fuck it."

Virgil leaned up and kissed Roman. Roman was surprised, but definitely not upset.

Virgil pulled away quickly, "shit! I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Virge," Roman grabbed his shoulders and looked into Virgil's panicked purple eyes, "Its okay."

"Huh." Virge said.

Roman smiled and blushed, "I like you too Virge."

Virgil let out a small laugh, a stupid grin spreading in his face. He launched himself at Roman, still laughing.

"I thought I fucked everything up." Virgil murmered quietly.

Roman shook his head and hugged Virgil back, "Hey Virge?"

"Hmm" Virge responded.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Virgil looked up at Roman, still smiling, "Yes, of course!"

Roman's phone dinged.

Patton - _Dads here to pick up up!!! We're waiting outside the band room!!!_

Roman - _ok,_ _I'll_ _be there in a sec_

"I gotta go, Virge," Roman said, "Do you need a ride?"

Virgil shook his head, "no, I only live a few blocks from here, I'll walk."

"But its dark out." Roman frowned.

Virgil smiled, "I'll be fine."

Roman wasn't convinced, but nodded anyway, "Okay. I'll see you Monday."

"Wait!" Virge gave him a quick peck on the cheek, " there. I'll see you Monday."

Roman laughed and nodded, running out the door as another text came through.

"Hey kiddo, what took you so long?" Patton asked, all make-up washed off.

"Nothing." Roman replied, a smile still on his face.

"Well you look happy." Percy added, "did something happen?"

Roman just shrugged and got in the car.

Patton laughed, "Fine then, keep your secrets."

Roman laughed and stared out the window. The kiss was still playing in his head. His first kiss. Roman closed his eyes and sighed. He was very glad he went to that game.


	7. Chapter 7

**T.W.: attempted suicide, self harm**

_ **(Oooh boy, you are not** _ _**ready for this chapter)** _

Princy - _hello love, would you like to out on a date later tonight?_

EdgeLord - _lol whats the occasion_

Princy - _our one month anniversary ❤_

EdgeLord - _ooh an emoji lol_

EdgeLord - _tonight sounds great_

Princy - _perfect, pick you up around 9?_

EdgeLord - _no ill walk over to you_

Princy - _why?_

EdgeLord - _cause im a strong independent man who dont need no one to pick him up_

Princy - _lol ok_

EdgeLord - _lol ill see you at 9_

Princy - _ok, mi amor_

EdgeLord - _dork_

Princy - _only yours_

EdgeLord - _ily_

Princy - _I love you too, see you in a few_

Roman turned off his phone and rolled onto his back. After marching band ended, they told everyone they were together. Logan said he knew all along, and Patton was happy Virge came out of his shell and made the first move.

Roman glanced at the time. 6:30. Only two and a half hours until Virge arrives. Roman smiled. He was going to take Virge stargazing. A little thing about Virgil is that he loves the stars. Not like in an astrological way. No, that's Logan. Virge likes the stars the way people like flowers and sunsets. He likes to admire their beauty and light.

Roman rolled out of bed and double checked everything. Blankets? Check. Jackets? Check. Snacks? Check. A bouque of black-foiled chocolate roses? Check.

Meanwhile, Virgil was trying to hide his excitement. If his father ever found out...

Virge didn't want to think of that.

"Virgil!" He yelled.

Virge flinched slightly, but went downstairs. His father was sitting on the couch, sipping a beer and watching the news.

"Make some dinner." He grumbled.

Virgil glanced at the time. 7:30. One and a half hours. He took a deep breath and opened the fridge. Pulling out some chicken, he decided to bake it. By the time it was done, it was 8:15.

Virgil took the plate of chicken to his father, who hadn't moved, then sat down at the table.

"Father?" Virge said.

"What?"

"I-I'm going to study with a f-friend at nine." Virgil stammered.

His father grunted, "alright."

Virgil let out a small sigh of relief and quickly ate the rest of his dinner. He caught the time out of the corner of his eye. 8:45. Virge quietly slipped out the door, making his way down the street and away from that house.

Virgil knocked on the white door of Patton's house. A few seconds later, Roman opened the door. He was wearing a red and gold leather jacket with white, ripped jeans.

"For you, my dear." Roman said, pulling a bouquet of chocolate roses from behind his back.

"Ro, you shouldn't have." Virge laughed.

"And why is that, mi amor?" Roman asked, kissing Virgil.

Virgil flushed, "dork."

"Only yours." Roman replied.

Virgil laughed and dropped his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil.

"The stars are almost out," Roman said, "we should get going."

"Stars?" Virgil asked as Roman took his hand and started pulling him down the street.

"Didn't I tell you?" Roman turned and smiled, "we're going stargazing!"  
  
  
  


Patton stared at his clock, watching the minutes tick by. It was 1:00 and he couldn't stop thinking. He thought he was getting better, but recently he's been relapsing hard.

Another minute ticked by. 1:01.

Patton sat up. The thoughts in his head wouldn't stop. He felt himself shut down, like all emotions just left him and the world crashed down on his shoulders. Tears started dripping down his face. He couldn't take it anymore.

Patton stood. He grabbed his blue and silver mermaid-scale notebook and opened it to the few pages he needed. Bookmarking the page, he went into his bathroom and set it on the counter. Then Patton went to his closet and pulled out the cat hoodie Logan got him last year. He felt the soft fabric for a minute, then took it back to the bathroom.

Patton folded the hoodie carefully and set it on the counter. He set the notebook on the hoodie and opened it to the book mark.

Leaving the things there, Patton opened his cabinet. He took the yellow box out. Then his eyes landed on the orange bottle of pills. He took that out too.

Patton saw his phone light up from his bedside table. He walked over to pick it up. It was a text from Logan.

Logie - _I apologize if I woke you, but I can't sleep. Can we talk?_

Patton ignored him.

He set his phone on the counter next to the box. Patton picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap. Twenty-seven. Twenty-seven little white pills. Twenty-seven pieces poured into Patton's hand, which lifted it to his mouth, which started swallowing pills one after the other.

Tenth times the charm, right?

The room was swaying by the time he swallowed the last pill. Patton fumbled with the lid of the box, trying to get it open. The lid fell off and slid into the sink. Patton vaguely remembered that he ran out of gauze last night. Oh well, it's not like he'll need it anymore.

Patton picked up the razor and his phone and sat down with his back to the counter. He set his phone down as it lit up with another text from Logan.

Logie - _Patt! Please answer! I'm worried! This isn't like you!_

Patton ignored the flashing phone in favor of focusing on his wrists. Which was proving to be more difficult than expected due to everything spinning. But eventually, Patton cut a deep line from the center of his wrist down his forearm to his elbow. He switched the razor to the other hand and repeated.

Patton's phone lit up with a call.

Without a clear thought, Patton picked up.

"Patton! Oh my god, are you okay!?" Logan's voice drifted through the phone.

"No." Patton said, his voice almost giggly.

"Patt? What's wrong?" Logan asked.

Patton did giggle this time. He lowered his voice and whispered, "I swallowed a bunch of pills."

There was silence. Logan didn't know what to do.

"What?" He whispered after a while.

"I'm killing myself Logie." Patton explained, "I ate a whole bottle of pills and cut open my arms."

"No no no no no. Patt why!?" Logan nearly yelled.

"I don't wanna live anymore." Patton said, "I wasn't even supposed to be born! I'm a mistake."

"Patton, that's not true at all!" Logan told him.

"Bye Logan." Patton whispered, "I love you."

"Patton?! Patton, no!"

The call ended.

"Damn it!" Logan yelled.

He took a few deep breaths. What does he do now? Logan's body seemed to function on autopilot. He pressed one of his contacts and held the phone back to his ear.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Logan murmered.

"Lo?" The voice came through the phone, "Why're you calling? It's 1:15."

"Percy!" Logan exclaimed, "I couldn't sleep to I texted Patton but he didn't respond and I got worried so I called him a-and he s-said he swallowed a b-bunch of p-pills a-and c-cut his w-wrists and I'm s-scared and I d-don't know what t-to do!"

"What?" Percy sat up in bed, fully awake now.

"H-hes trying to k-kill himself." Logan sobbed.

Percy shook his husband awake, "Rem! Remy! Remington wake up!

"Wha-what?" Remy asked.

"Patton, we have to find Patt." Percy said, wiping away tears.

"Why? What happened?" Remy sat up.

"H-he OD'd"

Remy's eyes widened. He was put of bed in a second, screaming Patton's name. Percy followed him to Patton's room. He wasn't there.

Percy was about to go check the other bathroom when Remy screamed.

"NO!"

Percy turned around to see Patton's bathroom door open.

Remy was on his knees, clutching Patton's body. Sobs wracked his body. His shoulders shook with every screaming breath.

"NO MY BABY!" Rem sobbed.

Percy knelt by his crying husband.

"Lo? We found him." Percy said into the phone, Remy's sobs could be heard on the other end.

"Is he okay?!" Logan paused his pacing.

"We're taking him to the hospital." Percy told him, "I'll come pick you up."

"Percy!? Percy what happened!" Logan yelled.

The call ended.

There was a knock on Logan's door.

"Hey, Lo, are you okay?" His mom asked.

Logan let out a broken sob. His mom opened the door and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"P-patton t-tried to k-kill himself." Logan cried into her shoulder.

His mom guided him down to sit on his bed, "he'll be okay."

"I can't lose him." Logan whimpered, "I love him mom, I love him."

Logan's mom just hugged him tighter, "Its okay. It's all okay."

The doorbell rang.

"Patton's dad is picking me up." Logan whispered.

"Okay, let's go." His mom said.

She held Logan as they made their way to the door.

"Hey kiddo." Percy said once the door was open.

"Hey." Logan whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Logan's mom said, giving Percy a hug.

"Thank you." Percy sniffed, "come on Lo, we need to get Roman and Virge."

Logan nodded and hugged his mom again, "Bye mom, I'll keep you updated."

"Okay Lo," she said, "Stay safe. I love you."

Percy and Logan walked out to the car. They drove to the park in silence. It was a mockingly peaceful night.

The two had just parked when they saw Roman and Virgil running up to the car. They got in without a word.

The five of them walked into the hospital and went straight to the secretary counter.

"Patton Kishu?" Percy asked.

They did all the stuff and a nurse lead them to a room.

"He's still asleep." She said, "your husband's already in there."

"Thank you." Percy said as they walked in.

Patton was laying on the bed, pale and lifeless. Remy was curled up on the bed next to him, holding him. The heart monitor was the only noise.

Percy went over and placed his hand on Remy's shoulder, "Rem?"

"How did we let this happen?" Remy whispered. He tucked a strand of Patton's hair behind his ear, "how did we not notice?"

"Its not your fault." Logan said quietly, "he didn't want anyone to know."

A heavy silence fell over the room. Everyone felt guilty. They should have known. Maybe they could have done something. Made sure Patton was okay. But they didn't.

"Papa?"

"Patton!"

Everyone ran over to him.

"Patt you terrified us!" Virge said.

"I-I'm sorry." Patton whimpered.

"Why?" Logan asked, heartbroken, "Why did you do it?"

Patton just tucked his head in Remy's chest. Remy ran his fingers through the boys hair.

"Lets not pry right now." Percy said.

The other three boys looked at each other and nodded, buy Logan had one question he needed the answer to.

"Hey Patt?" Logan said quietly, "before you hung up... you said you loved me. Is... is that true?"

Patton glanced up at Logan and nodded, "y-yeah..."

"I love you too." Logan said.

"Finally!" Virgil yelled, "Its only taken three and a half years!"

Patton giggled, "really?"

Logan blushed and nodded. Patton reached out a bandaged arm to Logan and grabbed his hand.

"Alright," Percy said, "Its almost three in the morning, we should get some sleep. The nurse said we could stay the night."

Everyone nodded. Roman layed out the blankets from his and Virgil's date. Logan pulled a couple of chairs together with one of Roman's blankets. Percy got into bed with Patton and Remy.

"I love you Patt." Remy whispered.

"I love you too Papa." Patton whispered back.

Percy kisses the side of Patton's head and smoothed down his hair, "Goodnight Patt, I love you."

"Night Dad," Patton yawned, already half asleep, "I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Remy asked.

"For making you worry and trying to..." Patton buried himself deeper in his Dads' arms, "I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to apologize Patt," Remy said, "we love you no matter what."

"But you didn't even want me." Patton whispered.

"Who ever said that?" Remy said, "Patton, you may not have been planned, but you are the best thing that's ever happened too me and I wouldn't trade you for all the Starbucks in the world. Now go to sleep, you need your rest."

Patton nodded and yawned again, then snuggled into the warmth of his Dads' and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Patton curled up into Logan's side. He had been home for a few days, not feeling too much better, but definitely not feeling worse. Logan had been coming over every day to see his boyfriend thanks to winter break.

"Lo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we watch something?"

"Yeah. What do you want to watch?"

"Winnie the Pooh?"

"Okay."

Logan gave Patton a squeeze before moving to the DVD collection. He selected Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. Patton smiled lightly. He loved that one.

Logan went back to his spot as Patton's pillow and hit play. They watched as Pooh Bear and friends worked so hard to make Eeyore happy on his birthday. Patton giggled along with Tigger and smiled when Piglet gave Eeyore the balloon, even though it popped.

It finished with a happy ending. Patton couldn't help but wonder if he'd get a happy ending. He fiddled with the bandages on his arms. 

"Are you okay Patt?" Logan asked.

Patton shrugged, "just thinking."

"Might I inquire what you are thinking?" Logan said. 

Patton smiled at the other boys vocabulary. 

"I just wonder if I'll ever get a happy ending." Patton said. 

Logan almost looked surprised, "of course you will Patt."

"How do you know?" Patton asked. 

Logan smiled, "I just have a feeling."

Patton smiled and snuggled closer to Logan. 

"Now... KISS!" Roman yelled from the stairs.

Logan threw a pillow at him. Roman ran back upstairs, cackling.

"Don't listen to him." Patton said, "we don't have to kiss right now."

"Oh..." Logan blinked, "okay."

"U-unless you want to!" Patton stammered, "that's completely fine too!"

"Patton, it's okay," Logan smiled, "I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, okay?"

Patton nodded. Logan pulled the boy into a hug. Patton sighed and leaned further into the warmth of his boyfriend. 

"Can you sing something for me?" Patton asked. 

"You know I don't sing." Logan blushed. 

"Please?" Patton begged.

"Patt-" Logan started.

"Pretty please with Crofters on top?" Patton pulled his best puppy eyes.

Logan gave a long sigh. 

"Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.

"I looked over Jordan, and what did I see,  
Coming for to carry me home?  
A band of angels coming after me,  
Coming for to carry me home.

"Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.

"If you get there before I do,  
Coming for to carry me home  
Tell all my friends I'm coming too.  
Coming for to carry me home.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home."

Patton sighed contently at his boyfriends voice. Logan ran his fingers through Patton's hair. Patton closed his eyes, only to open them moments later.

"Lo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Logan tilted Patton's chin up, "really? Are you sure?"

Patton connected their lips.

Logan was surprised at first, but soon was kissing back. They moved in sync with each other, only pulling away once they ran out of air.

"I'm pretty sure." Patton whispered aginst Logan's lips.

Logan smiled and let out a breathless laugh, "yeah."

Neither of them knew who moved first, but they were kissing again. Patton shuffled onto Logan's lap and deepened the kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Patton's waist as Patton snaked his arms around Logan's shoulders. 

"Oh my god you two!" Roman yelled. 

Patton and Logan jumped, both red faced. Roman just laughed.

"I'm going on a date with Virge." Roman announced, "Please don't fuck on the couch."

The two boys blushed harder of that was possible. Roman smiled and left them. He walked down the road to his and Virgil's meeting spot, the creek. Yeah, pot-heads like to hang out there, but if you stay by the bridge it's fine. Virge said the worst thing he saw there was a kid fall off his bike.

As Roman approached, he saw a figure in a black and purple hoodie sitting on the bridge. He was holding his arm. When Roman got closer he could hear small sniffles.

"Virge?" Roman called.

The figure jumped, "R-ro?"

"Virge, are you okay?" Roman said, slowly walking up to the emo boy.

Virgil shook his head, collapsing into Roman's arms.

"Hey, what happened?" Roman asked.

"I-It... I had another night terror..." Virge whispered, "t-then I... fell down the stairs and landed on my arm."

"Okay," Roman said, "but why were you asleep in the middle of the afternoon?"

Panic flashed through Virgil's purple eyes, "i-its called a nap."

Roman laughed lightly, "alright then. Can I look at your arm?"

Virgil shook his head, "too cold."

"So you wanna head back to Patton's?" Roman asked, " but just to warn you, he and Logan might be in a heavy make out session."

"Wait, really?!" Virgil laughed. 

Roman nodded, "Patton was literally in Logan's lap."

"Oh lord." Virgil shook his head, smiling.

Roman laughed and kissed the side of his head, "Do you wanna go inside? I know it will kinda ruin our date but-"

"No, Ro, it's fine." Virgil interrupted, "we can still hang out. Besides it's fucking freezing out here."

Roman smiled and pulled Virgil into a half-hug, "then let's get back to Patton's."

Virge nodded. They walked the little way back up the street. Virgil leaned against Roman, who was rubbing the emo's back. 

Roman opened the door quietly. Hums of pleasure and sounds of kissing met the boys ears as they walked in.

"Oh my god!" Roman yelled, "Are you two actually fucking?!"

There was a squeak, then the sound of someone hitting the ground,"N-No!"

Virgil was holding back laughs while Roman shook his head. They walked past the living room. 

Patton was sitting on the ground and Logan was laying on the couch. Both appeared breathless and red faced. But they still had their clothes on so...

Roman lead Virge up to his room and sat him on the bed.

"Okay, can I look at your arm now?" Roman asked. 

Virgil nodded and shrugged off his hoodie. He fiddled with the long sleeves of his purple shirt. Taking a deep breath, Virge pulled off his shirt.

Roman gasped. His torso was covered in various colours of bruses. The worst one, however, was on his shoulder. In fact, his entire shoulder seemed off.

"Virge, I think you dislocated your shoulder." Roman said.

"Damn." Virgil cursed.

"Virge you should go to the hospital." Roman told him.

"No!" He yelled, "no hospitals."

Roman sighed, "okay, but you need to get that fixed."

"I'll wait for Remy to get home." Virge said, "Its fine for now."

"Virge-"

Roman was interrupted by a knock on the door. He glanced at Virgil, who nodded, then went to open the door.

"Hey kiddos," Patton said, "Are you two hungry?"

"I'm good Patton." Roman said.

"Virge? How abo- oh my gosh what happened!?" Patton ran over to the emo boy.

"Its fine Patt, I just fell down the stairs." Virgil murmered. 

"Virgil, you've dislocated your shoulder," Patton scolded, "Its not fine."

"I don't wanna go to the hospital." Virgil stared at the ground.

"I know Virge," Patton said, "Do you trust me enough to relocate it?"

Virgil nodded. Patton placed one hand on Virgil's shoulder blade and one on the front of his shoulder.

"On three, okay?" Patton said.

Virgil nodded, gritting his teeth.

"One." Patton warned, "two."

Patton moved quickly and shoved Virgil's shoulder back into place. 

"OW!" Virgil screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THREE?!"

"Sorry kiddo." Patton laughed lightly, "it hurts more when you expect it."

"Fine." Virge said.

Patton chuckled, "lay down kiddo, I'll get you an icepack."

Virgil nodded and Roman moved to help him lay on the bed. Patton took one last glance at the couple before leaving the room.

He was halfway down the stairs when he frowned. Those bruses didn't look like he fell down the stairs.

"Patt?"

Patton looked up. Logan was sitting on the couch, book in hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked, setting the book down.

Patton sighed, "Virge is covered in bruses and he dislocated his shoulder. He said he fell down the stairs but I'm not so sure."

Logan stood and hugged Patton, "I'm sure he's fine, if there was something wrong he'd tell us."

"Yeah," Patton said, "Yeah you're right."

He hugged Logan a moment longer, then pulled away.

"I gotta go get an icepack for Virge." Patton said. 

"Okay," Logan nodded, "I'll go check on them."

Patton nodded and went to the freezer. He grabbed an icepack and a towel, then returned to Roman's room. 

Opening the door, he saw Virgil with his shirt back on, half asleep on Roman's shoulder. Logan was sitting at the end of the bed, legs crossed, and talking to the others in a hushed voice. Patton smiled lightly and fully entered the room.

"Hey kiddo, I got your icepack." Patton whispered, not wanting to break the peace.

"Thanks." Virge mumbled tiredly.

"So what are we talking about?" Patton asked. 

"Random things." Logan replied. 

"He was gushing about how cute you are." Roman laughed quietly, holding the icepack to Virgil's shoulder for him.

"Shut up." Logan blushed. 

"Awe!" Patton giggled and pecked Logan on the cheek, making him blush harder. 

Logan gave a smile to Patton. 

"Ew." Virgil scrunched up his nose.

Roman laughed and pressed a long kiss to the side of his head. Virgil looked up at him sleepily. 

"Wha' was tha'?" He slurred.

"Affection." Roman laughed. 

"Disgusting." Virgil yawned, "do'it 'gain."

All of them laughed as Virge buried his face in Roman's shoulder, smiling. Patton may have snuck a picture... or two.

"I think it's naptime." Patton yawned, leaning on Logan. 

"Its two in the afternoon, Patt." Logan smiled and shook his head.

"The perfect time for a nap!" Patton smiled up at Logan. 

Logan looked at Roman for help.

"I'm down with a nap." Roman said.

Logan sighed, "fine."

  
Remy came home early. He couldn't hear the boys anywhere. A flash of panic went thought him. He ran up to Patton's room. Empty. Next he ran to Roman's. 

Remy smiled when he opened the door. All four boys we're asleep on the bed, cuddling with their boyfriends. 

Remy closed the door. Everything was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**T.W.: mention of suicide, mention of abuse, use of deadname, mild panic attack**

_ **(** _ _ **Don't** _ _ **worry,** _ _ **it's** _ _ **actually a really fluffy chapter)** _

Percy sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Hey," Remy said, "what's wrong Perce?"

"My brother just had a bad breakup." Percy told him.

"Oh no," Remy frowned, "and right before Christmas."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "he's going to stay over for a few days while his boyfriend moves out."

"That's fine Perce," Remy hugged his husband from behind, "he hasn't seen us in a few years anyway, a visit is long overdue."

Percy let out a laugh, "yeah."

"When's he coming?" Remy asked.

"Tomorrow around noon." Percy said, "he's already booked a flight."

"Wow, was it really that bad?" Remy asked.

Percy nodded, "apparently, he wouldn't give me any details over the phone."

Remy tightened his grip on his husband, "that worries me."

"Me too." Percy said, "Are the boys asleep?"

"Yeah." Remy replied, "Its getting late, we should go too."

"Okay." Percy nodded, "I'll meet you up there."

"Alright." Remy gave Percy a kiss and went upstairs.

Percy looked at his phone. What trouble had his little brother gotten himself into now? And why did he want to fly to the opposite side of the states from Florida? What was really going on?

**~~~time skip~~~**

"Uncle Thomas!" Patton yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey Patt!" Thomas said setting down his luggage, "How's my nephew?"

"I'm... okay." Patton said.

"Just okay?" Thomas questioned.

Patton nodded and Thomas pulled the boy onto a half hug. Thomas was buried in two jackets, a hoodie, and a scarf.

"At least you're not bad or awful." Thomas said, taking off the hoodie and a jacket.

Patton smiled, "yeah."

"Thomas!" Remy shouted, sauntering down the hall, "How's my favorite brother-in-law!"

"Hey Remy," Thomas laughed, "I'm doing better."

"Come here." Remy said, pulling Thomas's into a hug.

Patton saw Thomas wince slightly when Remy patted his back. Remy pulled back and Thomas put on a smile.

"I'm going to go get Roman up," Remy told Patton.

"Roman?" Thomas asked, "did you adopt a kid?"

Remy smiled, "something like that."

Remy left and Patton took Thomas to the guest room. Roman had moved to Patton's room the night before. Once they had everything situated, Thomas and Patton were talking in the lounge.

"So what's been happening with you?" Thomas asked.

"A lot." Patton sighed.

Thomas frowned, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Patton shrugged, "I guess."

"Okay." Thomas nodded.

"I was diagnosed with depression last week when I..." Patton paused, "When I tried to kill myself."

"Oh Patt." Thomas hugged the younger boy.

"My boyfriend, well, friend at the time, called me and then told Dad and Papa." Patton continued, "I'm starting therapy with a counselor after Christmas. His name in Dr. Picani."

"That's good." Thomas said, "So are you feeling better?"

Patton nodded.

Thomas smiled, "So you have a boyfriend. What's he like?"

Patton giggled, "he's wonderful! He's super smart and super nice. And he's always making sure hes not pushing me into anything."

"He sounds great." Thomas laughed lightly, "what's his name?"

"Logan." Patton said, a huge grin on his face.

Just then, Roman flopped on the couch, singing, "Patton and Logan sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-!"

Patton hit him with a pillow before he could finish.

Thomas laughed, "hello Roman, I'm Thomas Sanders, Percy's brother."

Roman's eyes widened, "Mr. Sanders?"

"Huh?" Thomas asked.

"Its me, Roxan Love." Roman said, trying not to cringe at his dead name, "I was in your chem class last year."

"Oh yeah!" Thomas said, "you've changed a lot."

Roman blushed, "yeah, a-and it's Roman now."

"He, him?" Thomas asked.

Roman smiled and nodded. Then Remy came down the stairs.

"I just got paged," he said, "I'll be back as soon as I can, love you Patt."

"Love you too Papa!" Patton called.

"Be good and try not to burn anything down." Remy said, closing the door.

"That was one time!" Thomas and Patton said at the same time.

Roman looked between the two of them. A few seconds later, the door opened again. Virgil walked in, his arm still in a sling.

"Virge!" Roman laughed, jump up and hugging his boyfriend.

"Uh, hey." Virge cast a nervous glance at Thomas.

"Hey kiddo!" Patton said, "this is my Uncle Thomas."

"Oh, hey." Virge mumbled, "I'm Virgil, but you can call me Virge."

"Nice to meet you Virgil, Virge for short." Thomas smiled.

Virgil gave him a small smile and went to sit down with Roman. He winced slightly when his back hit the cushions. Thomas frowned.

"So, uhh what were you talking about?" Virge asked quietly.

"Oh! Thomas was my chem teacher back in Florida." Roman grinned.

"Awesome." Virgil smirked.

Patton giggled, "yeah!"

"So are you over for Christmas?" Virge asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Thomas said, fiddling with the scarf around his neck, "I had a bad breakup and had to get away while he moved out. It would take a day or two for him to leave, but I thought I'd fly up here and spend Christmas with my family."

"I'm sorry..." Virge said.

"Its fine Virge," Thomas smiled lightly, "we'd drifted apart."

"Oh, okay." Virgil stared at the ground.

Patton sensed the tension, "is any hungry?"

Thomas looked at Virgil. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, looking back to Patton, "I didn't get a chance to eat before I came over."

"Okay!" Patton brightened up, "Roman, can you help please?"

"Sure Padre." Roman said, standing up.

When the two boys were out of earshot, Thomas turned to the emo boy.

"Virge? Are you okay?" Thomas whispered.

"Huh?" Virgil glanced at his injured arm, "Oh this? I-I just jad a night terror and fell down the stairs at my house."

"Virge, is that the truth?" Thomas asked.

"U-um-" Virgil gulped, "of- of course it is."

Thomas sighed, "I know you didn't fall."

Virgil froze, "h-how?"

Thomas pulled down his scarf. He neck was covered in marks and bruses. Virgil covered his mouth, eyes wide.

" _He_ was abusive." Thomas said, "that's why we split. And why I flew up here. Virge, who's been hurting you?"

"M- my father." Virgil whispered, "h-he never intentionally acted out before, b-but he found out I-I... I'm gay a-and dating R-ro, a-and he s-started h-hitting me a-and he threw me down the stairs."

Virgil broke down in tears. Thomas moved to comfort the poor boy.

"Virge?!" Roman said, running into the living room, "Hey, Virge, what happened?"

"Panic attack." Virgil responded.

Roman sat down next to his boyfriend, taking him from Thomas and rubbing his back.

"Patton's almost done with lunch." Roman said, "he made pasta. I know that's one of your favorites."

Virgil nodded and leaned further into Roman. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Patton yelled from the kitchen.

Logan walked into the living room and stopped.

"Oh, salutations." He said, "I was unaware Patton had guests over."

"Hello," Thomas smiled, "I'm Thomas Sanders, Patton's uncle."

Logan gave a small smile, "I'm Logan, Patton's boyfriend. It is nice to meet you."

Then Patton came out with two plates filled with pasta balanced on each arm.

"Oh hey Logan!" He giggled.

"Patton!" Logan said, rushing over and taking two of the plates, "you need to be careful! You're still healing."

"I know Lo." Patton pecked Logan's cheek.

Logan went bright red as Patton passed out the plates, taking the two he was holding as well.

"Do you want some Lo?" Patton asked.

"Er, no thanks Patt, I've already eaten." Logan said.

Patton giggled, "okay!"

Virgil smiled at the adorable couple and placed his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Roman kissed the top of his head. Logan sat next to Patton, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. It was a precious moment.

"You know what would make this better?" Thomas asked, "is if someone had some garlic bread."

Patton broke down in a fit of giggles and Roman nearly fell over because he was laughing so much. Logan smiled and Virge let out a small laugh. Thomas laughed along with all of them.

They heard the door click open.

"Sup bitches, I'm back." Remy said, "Oh hey Logan."

"Hi Papa!" Patton yelled.

"Salutations Remy." Logan greeted.

"Sup." Virge mumbled.

"Greetings!" Roman smiled.

"What's up?" Thomas asked.

Remy chuckled and plopped down on the couch, taking a sip of his Starbucks.

"Are you hungry Papa?" Patton asked, "I made some pasta."

"Thank you Patt," Remy said, "I didn't have time to eat before I went in."

"And yet you bought coffee after." Logan mentioned.

Remy chuckled, "a nurse bought it for me."

"Oh." Logan said.

"Don't sweat it babe." Remy waved it off with a small smile.

"Here you go Papa." Patton handed Remy a plate, then went back to snuggling with his boyfriend.

"Thanks Patt." Remy smiled.

They ate and chatted, catching up and talking about random things. A few hours later, Percy came home.

"Tommy!" Percy said.

"Perce!" Thomas laughed.

Percy smiled, "How's my little brother?"

"A lot better now that I'm up here." Thomas replied.

"Yeah, were gonna have to talk about how vague you were on the phone." Percy scolded, "but for now let's just relax, yeah?"

Thomas laughed, "yeah, jetlag is catching up."

"You can go to bed early in you need, babes." Remy told him.

"Nah." Thomas said.

Remy shrugged, "suit yourself."

"Shush!" Roman whispered, "Virge is asleep."

Sure enough the emo boy was breathing steadily, slumped against Roman, fast asleep. Patton held back a squeal and started taking pictures. The adults smiled at the young couples. So young and carefree in that moment. Nothing could be better.


	10. Chapter 10

**T.W.: abuse, blood, alcohol, corrective rape, homophobia**

Virgil carefully opened the door to his house. He heard a bottle smash on the ground.

Shit.

"VIRGIL." _He_ yelled, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."

Virgil gulped and walked through the threshold. Maybe if he obeyed he wouldn't get hurt as much.

"Ye-yes father?" Virgil stammered.

"Stop your stupid fag stuttering!" Virgil's father smacked him across the face.

Virgil let out the tiniest whimper, more out of fear than pain. His father grabbed his hair and forced his head up.

"Why did you decide to be a fag?" _He_ asked, "I thought you were better than that!"

Virgil's father threw him back onto shards of glass.

"I thought you were better than beating your own child!" Virgil shouted suddenly.

"You little bitch!" _He_ jumped on Virgil, pinning him to the glass covered floor.

Virge tried to throw _him_ off, but _he_ was too heavy. _He_ grabbed the nearest empty bottle and smashed it over Virgil's head. The boy went limp for a moment, but was still conscious.

"Why do you think fucking another guy would be good you unnatural freak!" _He_ yelled, "I'll show you there's nothing good about it!"

"No!" Virgil protested weakly, still dazed from the pain.

"Hold still!" _He_ gave Virgil a blow that made his ears ring.

Virge felt himself being moved. His hoodie was thrown off somewhere. The sound of ripping fabric reached though the haze in Virgil's mind. He tried to roll away and his bare torso landed hard on the ground. Glass and blood mixed on the floor.

 _He_ grabbed Virgil's hair and pulled him back onto the couch. Virgil squirmed away from his father's hands as they pulled off his ripped, black jeans.

Virgil screamed as _he_ violated him. It hurt like hell. He knew there was blood.

 _He_ kept hurting Virgil. Virgil tried to get away, but every move made it hurt worse, and the blows kept coming. Eventually, Virgil resigned himself to his fate, and he gave up.

The emo boy was sick and dizzy by the time his father finished. He felt numb and empty, on the verge of passing out.

He heard the door slam close. He didn't even flinch.

Virgil spotted his hoodie laying a few feet away from the couch. His phone was in his hoodie.

Virgil shifted and winced. There was glass in his chest and his legs wouldn't respond. He grabbed the arm of the couch and pulled himself forward until he fell.

Virge cried out in pain, breathing heavily. He dragged himself over to his hoodie and dug around in the pocked. The boy pulled out his phone, going to the first contact.

Virgil's head swam as he typed one word.

EdgeLord - _help_

Princy - _lol_ _whats_ _up?_

Princy - _Virge?_

Princy - _Virgil are you ok?_

Princy - _Virgil?_

Princy - _VIRGIL!_

Princy - _Virge please respond!_ _I'm_ _getting worried!_

Roman was pacing in his and Patton's room. Something was very wrong.

"Kiddo?" Patton asked, "what's wrong?"

"Virgil's not responding." Roman said, "I'm really worried. What if he's hurt?"

Patton frowned, "how long has it been?"

"Half an hour." Roman resumed his pacing.

"That's not like Virge." Patton said, "usually he'll text back immediately. And he never leaves his phone and he always has it charged."

"I know!" Roman yelled, "that's why I'm so worried! I have a really bad feeling."

"I do too." Patton nodded, "I'll get Papa and we'll go find him."

Roman nodded. Patton went down the stairs.

"Papa?" He called.

"Sup Patt?" Remy asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"Its Virgil." Patton played with his fingers, "he texted Roman a half hour ago and hasn't responded yet. We're really worried about him."

"That is really unlike him." Remy nodded, "okay, get Roman, well go swing by his house and a few of his hang out spots, see if we can find him."

Patton nodded and ran back upstairs, "Roman! We're leaving!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Roman yelled, running down the stairs.

The two boys met on the stairs and ran to Remy, who was already in the car. Patton jumped in the front and Roman in the back. It was completely silent as they drove to Virgil's house.

Roman jumped out almost immediately when Remy stopped the car. He started sprinting to the old, worn door.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Remy yelled, picking up Roman, "Hold on!"

Roman struggled against Remy's hold, "I have to see if he's okay!"

"Roman, Roman listen to me," Remy said, "we don't know who's in there, it could be dangerous."

"Then we should go in and get Virge!" Roman shouted.

"No," Remy said, setting Roman down and keeping a firm grip on him, "I'm going in and if he is in there and if it is safe, I'll call for you, okay?"

Roman grit his teeth, looking like he wanted nothing more than to charge in himself.

Then Patton grabbed his arm.

Roman looked down at the boy. The worry and fear etched onto his face. Tears brimming in his eyes as he looked up at Roman.

Roman sighed, "okay."

Remy nodded. He left the two boys and walked up tho the door. Knocking received no answer, so Remy tested the lock. It was open.

The coffee loving adult pushed the door.

Everything was damaged and old. Glass was strewn all over the ground and various kinds empty alcohol bottles were piled up.

Remy walked in slowly, glass crunching beneath his feet. He turned a corner and saw Virgil.

The boy was unconscious, covered in nothing but blood. Remy rushed over, pulling an old, stained blanket from the couch and wrapping it around Virgil.

Remy listened for any other sounds of life in the house. When he found none, he ran back out to Roman and Patton.

"I found him."

Romans eyes widened and he sprinted towards the house and Virgil.

"Patton, grab my med bag." Remy said, chasing after Roman.

Remy ran into the house again. Roman was kneeling on the ground, Virgil's head in his lap.

"Virgil?" He cried, playing with the boys hair, "Virgil wake up, it's not funny anymore."

Remy placed his hand on Roman's shoulder, "we're going to have to take him to the hospital."

"No..." Virgil groaned, "no hospitals... no hospitals..."

"Virge!" Roman smiled in relief.

"Virgil, why no hospitals?" Remy asked.

"Scared," Virgil muttered, "bad, don't trust... no hospitals."

Remy sighed, "okay."

Virgil relaxed and winced, "hurts."

"I know," Remy said as Patton walked in, "I'm gonna help, okay?"

Patton handed Remy a brown satchel and sat down at Virgil's side, taking his hand. Remy dug around in the bag and pulled out some gauze and tweezers.

"I'm going to pull out the glass," Remy said, "Its going to hurt, but I have to, okay?"

Virge nodded slightly. Remy gently pulled out the glass. There were three large pieces and a lot of small pieces. Roman wiped away silent tears from Virgil's face.

"Okay, I'm all done." Remy said after he bandaged the worst of it, "can you walk?"

Virgil shook his head. Remy handed his med bag to Patton, then picked up Virgil bridal-style. Roman grabbed Virgil's hoodie and followed the others out to the car.

Roman jumped in the back and Remy layed Virgil across his lap. The emo boy whined in pain. Remy and Patton got in the front and they made their way back to safety.

"Virge," Roman whispered, "I grabbed your hoodie."

Virgil smiled, "thanks Ro."

"I love you." Roman hugged the boy gently.

Virgil sighed, "I love you too."

"Alright boys," Remy said, "let's get inside and get Virgil some clothes."

Virgil blushed and held the blanket closer to himself.

Remy picked up Virgil again and carried him inside, laying him on the couch. Patton went to find some loose pajamas for Virge to wear. Roman sat on the arm of the couch, right next to Virgil.

"Virge, what happened?" Remy asked.

Virgil shook his head. Roman took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Its okay Virge," Roman whispered, "no one can hurt you anymore."

"M-my father..." Virgil started, "h-he beat me. H-he found out a-and h-he's homo-homophobic a-and h-he hurt me."

"Did he hit you with bottles?" Remy asked.

Virgil nodded, "a-and he... h-he-"

Roman squeezed his hand again. Virgil took a deep breath.

"H-he r-raped me."

Roman gasped. Remy wiped tears from the emo boys face.

"You're alright now Virge." Remy said, "he's not gonna hurt you anymore."

Virgil broke down, sobbing into Remy's and Roman's arms.

"I'm gonna kill him."

The three of them turned towards the stairs. Patton stood there, tears flowing down his face and a pair of clothes in his arms.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him." Patton growled.

"Patton..." Virgil whispered, "just give me a hug for now."

Patton's expression softened. He went up to Virge, setting the pajamas on his lap.

"I'm sorry." Patton whispered, wrapping his arms around Virgil, "I'm just so mad! You don't deserve this."

Virgil sighed and returned the hug. The others soon joined.

"Alright," Remy said, "let's let Virgil get dressed and then we'll put on a movie."

They all nodded. Remy helped Virgil to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be okay?" Remy asked.

Virgil nodded, "I-I think so."

Remy smiled and gave him a quick hug, "I think so too. You're a strong kid Virge, you'll pull through."

Virgil smiled, "yeah."

"Yeah." Remy said, "now go get dressed. I'll make some popcorn and put on Narnia."

"Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe?" Virgil asked.

Remy laughed, "yeah, okay."

"Thanks Remy." Virgil whispered.

He opened the bathroom door, closing it once he was inside.

Remy sighed. He was gonna be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**T.W.: blood, homo/transphobia, implications of rape**

_ **(Also lots of cursing)** _

Virgil carefully opened his eyes. He didn't want it all to be a dream. He didn't want to be back on his old house. He didn't want to be hurt anymore.

When Virgil was fully awake, the first thing he noticed was he wasn't in a bed. The sound of quiet voices mixed with the smell of pancakes came from the kitchen.

Virge sat up slowly and looked around. A soft, purple blanket fell off of him. His pajamas were a little too big. He was laying on a couch.

Virgil yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was still really sore, but after what he went through that was to be expected.

The emo swung his legs over the couch. It hurt to move, but it was bearable. Virge stood shakily and pulled the soft blanket over his shoulders. He walked over to the kitchen, leaning on the walls and furniture for support.

"So there's three kinds of chocolate in those?"

"Yep! That's how you make patton-cakes!"

"Quiet boys, we don't want to wake Virge."

Virgil smiled. Patton was showing Roman how to make triple chocolate cinnamon pancakes, or as Patton likes to call them, patton-cakes. Remy was supervising... more or less.

"Hey," Virgil yawned, "guys."

"Virgil!" Roman yelled, holding his arms open.

Virgil smirked, walking over and falling against his chest. Roman chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Patton giggled, "Morning kiddo! Want some patton-cakes?"

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes again. Remy shook his head fondly.

"Still tired hun?" He asked.

"Mhm." Virge hummed.

Remy gave a small smile and ruffled Virgil's hair, "why don't you two go sit and Patt and I will finish breakfast."

Virgil grumbled, "too comfy."

"I guess I'll just carry you then." Roman said, picking him up bridal-style.

Virge relaxed and became dead weight. Roman stumbled and almost fell over, but Remy caught them.

"Okay boys," he laughed, "let's not hurt each other."

The two laughed. Virgil perked up, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. Roman leaned down and kissed him.

"Alright, take me to the table." Virgil laughed.

"Bossy boyfriend." Roman smirked.

"Oh hush you." Virgil smiled.

Roman laughed and carried Virge out to the table. The boyfriends sat down still holding each other.

"Hey Virge?" Roman asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah." Virgil nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Roman hugged the boy gently, "good."

Virgil breathed out a small laugh and snuggled into Romans shoulder.

"Okay kiddos!" Patton said, carrying a plate stacked high with pancakes, "who wants some patton-cakes!"

Virgil nodded, "I'm starved."

Patton giggled and dished out the pancakes. Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Logan!" Patton smiled, "I'll get it!"

Patton ran out to the door just as Remy was sitting down. They started eating and Roman didn't think he's ever had a better pancake in his life.

"Patt's been at the door for a while." Remy said.

"He's probably making out with his boyfriend." Roman said, "I'll go check on them."

Virgil moved off Roman's lap. Roman gave him a short kiss before moving to the door.

"Hey Patton-" Roman stopped in his tracks, "uh, who's that?"

A strange man was standing in the doorway, towering over Patton.

He glared at Roman, "A girl like you shouldn't wear her hair short."

Roman grit his teeth. He didn't want to start a fight.

"Um, Roman?" Patton's voice shook, "this is Mr. Aeneid."

The man scoffed, "so you're a tranny."

Okay, maybe now Roman wanted to start a fight.

"Patton, could you go get Remy please." Roman hissed out as politely as he could.

Patton nodded and hurried off.

"So you're actually a girl." He said, almost laughing, "so I didn't need to dirty myself fucking the boy anyway."

Roman growled and tried to lunge towards the man. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning." Remy said, "what brings you to our humble abode."

The man scowled at Remy, "my son, Virgil, ran away last night. He likes to walk this neighborhood."

Remy twitched.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you called the police." He said, completely monotone.

"I'd prefer to find him without their help." The man grunted.

"Why is that." Remy replied.

"Hey, Ro-"

Virgil froze, eyes wide. Roman was quick to be by his side, talking to him and eventually pulling him back to the living room.

The man took a step into the house, "you did have my son you bastered."

"Get out of my house." Remy hissed.

"Not until I have my son!"

"Out!" Remy yelled.

Virgil's father paused for a second, held his hands up and turned around. Then punched Remy.

Remy was slammed into the wall by the force of the impact. When he pulled his hand away from his nose, there was blood.

Remy straightened up, wiping blood away, "listen bitch, get the fuck outa my house or you won't live to see the inside of your prison cell!"

"I bet you couldn't even scratch me." The man taunted.

Remy sighed, hanging his head. Then punched that motherfucker so hard he stumbled back on his ass. Remy stepped into the rain outside, closing the door behind him.

"What were you saying bitch." Remy growled.

The man stood. He aimed a punch at Remy, who dodged and tripped Virgil's father.

Virgil's father straightened up slowly. Blood dripped from a cut on his forhead and his eye was already starting to bruise.

"Leave now." Remy said.

"Fine!" The man yelled, "keep the fag!"

Remy snapped. He lunged at the bastered. The pissed off dad attacked every inch he could reach until Virgil's father threw him off.

"You're crazy!" The man yelled, spitting blood.

"Get the fuck away from my kids." Remy panted.

Virgil's father got up. His face was half covered in blood and the other half was bruised beyond recognition.

"You're pshyco!" He screamed.

"GO!" Remy yelled.

The man stumbled off as fast as his drunk ass could take him.

Remy sighed, his anger cooling. He sat down heavily on the curb. His nose was still bleeding and he was covered in scratches and bruises. Tears mixed with rain and blood as it dripped down his face.

"Remy?"

He looked up. Logan stood there, umbrella in hand.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

Remy took a deep breath, "Virgil's father came by."

"Is everyone okay?!" Logan exclaimed.

Remy let out a small laugh, "yeah... well, that bastered isn't."

Logan sighed, "let's go inside, you'll catch cold."

Remy nodded and Logan helped him up. They walked towards the door.

"Oh my gosh what happened!" Patton gasped.

"I beat that fuckers ass." Remy smirked.

"Papa." Patton groaned, "I'm going to get the first aid kit."

Remy sat on the couch. Virgil was curled up with Roman, buried under a pile of blankets.

Patton came back. He started cleaning Remy's face with a damp cloth. The older hissed in pain.

"Ow." Remy groaned.

"If it hurts you shouldn't have gotten into a fight." Patton said.

Remy pouted, "he punched me first."

"Sometimes I swear you are the child." Logan sighed.

Remy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Patton put a bandaid on the cut on his nose.

"I'm sorry." Virgil whispered after a while of silence, "none of this would have happened if it weren't for me."

Roman hugged his boyfriend tighter, "that's a bold-faced lie and you know it."

"No!" Virgil sat up, pushing himself away from Roman, "it's my fault! I shouldn't have told anyone! You only got hurt!"

"Virgil," Remy started quietly, "it's not your fault. Are you homophobic?"

"No." Virgil spat out.

"Were you the one who hurt your kid?" Remy asked.

Virgil shook his head, "no."

"Were you the one that punched me?"

Virgil sighed and sat down again, "no."

Remy got up and hugged Virge, "then it's not your fault."

Virgil gripped on to Remy's jacket, "but I still feel like it is."

Roman rested one of his hands on Virgil's, "Virge? I don't blame you. I love you."

Virgil took Roman's hand, "I love you too Ro."

"Virge," Patton said, "You're my kiddo and nothing is gonna change that."

Virgil gave a small smile, "thanks Dad."

"Virgil," Logan started, "you were my first ever friend. I'll be damned if I ever blame you."

"Language." Patton scolded.

"Really Patton?" Virgil smirked, "and thanks Logan."

"Well why don't I make us some popcorn and hot chocolate and we can watch Infinity War?" Remy asked.

Virgil nodded and leaned into Roman. Remy got up to go to the kitchen and Patton and Logan set up the movie, sharing kisses the entire time.

"None of it was your fault Virge." Roman whispered, "your dad was a bastered, it's all his fault."

"He's not my dad." Virgil said quietly.

Roman smirked, "he may have been your father, but he sure as hell ain't your daddy."

Virgil snorted, "nice."

Roman shrugged, "we're watching marvel, why not quote it?"

"I love you, you idiot." Virgil sighed.

Roman chuckled, "I love you too, mi amor."

The next two hours were spent watching, and crying, over Infinity War.

"They didn't deserve to die!" Patton wailed, sobbing into Logan's shoulder.

"Especially Spider-Man and Groot!" Roman joined in.

The door clicked open.

"What about Spider-Man and Groot?" Percy asked, walking into the living room, "oh, Infinity War, got it."

"Hey babe." Remy said, throwing his head back and looking upside down.

"Hey- what happened to your nose?!" Percy yelled.

"Oh this?" Remy touched the bandaid, "I beat up an asshole but he got in a punch."

"Rem..." Percy sighed.

Remy just smiled, "I love you!"

"I love you too." Percy kissed Remy, "now what's the whole story."

Remy sighed, "Virgil's ass of a father came by looking for him. I was politely telling him to get out then he fucking punched me."

Percy frowned, "Language. And is everyone okay?"

The four other boys nodded. Percy gave an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Good," he said, "I'm glad."

"Wanna watch Antman and the Wasp?" Remy asked with a pleading smile.

Percy chuckled, "okay, just give me a moment."

"Yes!" Remy cheered.

"Like I said." Logan whispered to Patton, "just like a child."


	12. Chapter 12

**T.W.: mention of suicide, mention of abuse and rape, mild misgendering, panic attack**

Logan smiled at the plants lining his windowsill. It was a little bit of witchcraft that he really liked. Each one of the plants are named after his friends, and the health of the plant mirrored the health of the person.

"Lo?" His mom called, interrupting his thoughts, "are you ready?"

Logan sighed. He almost forgot it was Sunday, and that his parents were devout Christians. Though he had no problem with his parents religion, Logan was unsure if they wound accept his decision of Wicca.

"Almost mom!" He yelled down the hall.

Logan readjusted his tie, heading out to the living room where the rest of his family was waiting. Missy still wore her masculine clothes. Even though their parents accepted Logan as gay, she was still scared to come out.

"There are my two handsome boys." Logan's dad smiled.

Logan saw Missy hide a wince with a wobbly smile. He gave her a sympathetic glance as their dad hugged them.

"I love you two, no matter what." He said.

"I know dad." Missy whispered, closing her eyes.

Logan nodded, knocking his glasses a little.

Their dad kissed his children's forheads, then released them. Their mom smiled and shook her head.

"Alright you three," she moved to the door, "let's go before we're late."

"To the clever car!" Logan's dad declared.

"Dad." Logan groaned while Missy giggled.

"Jack, let's not make puns about our last name." Their mom said, patting her husbands arm.

"Can we leave now?" Missy asked, "I don't wanna be late again, and Lo and I are leading in child care today."

Logan sighed lightly. He didn't have to sit through service today. Although, the child care is no walk in the park either.

The car ride was far from silent. Logan and Missy's parents were laughing and joking and generally being loud.

"Lo?" Missy whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes?" Logan replied, just as quietly.

"I... I want to tell them." She balled her hands into fists.

Logan notice this and covered one of her hands with his own, "you can if you want to."

Missy looked up at her twin, "I'm scared."

Logan gave her a small smile, "you'll be okay."

Missy nodded, "also, we don't actually have child care today."

Logan laughed, "I know."

"So you're in on skipping?" Missy smirked.

"God yes." Logan groaned.

Missy stuck her tounge out at her brother. Logan gave her a small shove in return.

"Mom! Logan pushed me!" She yelled.

"I did not!" Logan interrupted, "I gently shoved you!"

"You pushed me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Their Mom sighed, "Boys, you're both nearly eighteen, isn't this a little childish?"

"I agree with mom." Logan crossed his arms.

Their dad scoffed, "oh Celine, let them be kids a little longer."

Missy smirked and leaned towards Logan, "I agree with dad."

Logan rolled his eyes. The car came to a stop in the church parking lot.

"You two go," his mom said, "your father and I will find a parking spot."

The twin siblings nodded and exited their dark blue smart car.

Missy grabbed Logan's hand, being the more anxious twin, and whispered, "I feel awkward."

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Logan asked.

Missy nodded and lead her brother behind their large church to the back. There was a large field of grass that, in the summer, a sports camp was hosted at.

Missy dragged Logan across the grass to the willow trees on the other side. She pushed aside the branches that dragged on the ground, creating a curtain of leaves and sunlight.

"Can we just stay here till service ends?" Missy asked, placing a hand on the trunk.

Logan nodded, "of course Missy."

The young girl smiled and sat criss-cross on the ground, leaning back against the tree. Her brother sat beside her.

"So," Logan started, "you want to tell them?"

Missy nodded, "I don't wanna hide anymore."

"I understand." Logan said, "and it's 'want to' not 'wanna'"

"Shut up." Missy pushed her brother over.

There was a moment of silence as Logan sat up again.

"How did you come out?" Missy asked in a soft voice.

Logan winced, "its... kind of a blur."

"Oh?" Missy quirked her head.

"Do you remember Patton's attempt a few months ago?" Logan asked. His sister nodded and he continued, "I called him that night and he told me what he was doing and hung up, so I called Percy. After they found Pat, he said he was coming to get me and hung up. Well, then mom came in and asked me what was wrong. I broke down and told her I loved him."

"Wow." Missy said, "that was dramatic."

Logan rolled his eyes again, "it was scary."

Missy sighed and hugged her knees, "I don't think my coming out is going to be like that."

Logan pulled Missy into a half hug, "you'll be okay."

**_~~time skip~~_ **

The twin siblings sat their parents down.

"Mom, Dad. I have something to talk to you about..." Missy said slowly, her nerves only showing through her fidgeting.

"What is it?" Her Mom asked.

"Uh, well-"

"Let me guess, you got somebody pregnant?" Her dad joked, "No, you're pregnant!"

Missy sighed, "yeah. Yeah I'm pregnant."

Her dad chuckled, "knew it! He's got that glow about him, baby."

"Honey," her mom said quietly.

"No, uh..." Missy took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm trans."

"Honey," her mom said again.

"And I don't want you guys to think anything different," Missy said with more confidence in her voice, "I'm still me."

"But you're a girl... now?" Her Mom asked.

Missy nodded, shrinking a little.

Her dad stood and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug and swinging her around.

"I have a baby girl!" He yelled, almost crying.

The look of relief on Missy's face was like nothing Logan had ever seen on her. Their mom stood as well and hugged her newfound daughter. Logan smiled and ended up joining the group hug as well.

"How long have you known?" Missy's mom asked once they had all sat down again.

"All my life, I guess." Missy said, "I just never really realised what I was feeling was a real thing until recently."

"I'm glad you told us... er..." Missy's dad dropped off in the middle of the sentance, "um, are you going to, uh, change your name? Or something?"

"I've been going by Missy for a while." She said softly.

"That's a wonderful name Missy." Her Mom pulled her into another hug, kissing the side of her head.

Missy started crying into her mom's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Her Mom asked.

"I was so scared." Missy said.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, sweetheart." Her dad smiled, tearing up; "we'd accept you as a son or a daughter, and I have a feeling you're going to be a damn good daughter."

Missy gave a small laugh through her tears, "thanks dad."

Then their mom's phone rang.

"I'm sorry Missy, I've got to take this, it's for work." She said.

"Its okay mom." Missy smiled.

Logan watched his mom walk into the kitchen. She works with child protective services, taking cases from people who have runnaways.

After a few minutes she walked in again. Missy had returned to her room and his dad to his.

"What was the call about?" Logan asked.

"A man's son ran away and is being held captive." She said, "he said he knows because he's been to the house and saw his son there."

"His name?" Logan asked.

"You know I'm not supposed to tell." His mom rolled her eyes, "it's Augustus Aeneid."

Logan froze. That was Virgil's father.

"Virgil didn't get kidnapped." Logan blurted out.

"Lo? What are you talking about?" His mom asked.

"Aeneid is Virgil's last name." Logan explained bitterly, "Augustus is his father."

"Your friend Virgil?" She said, "you know where he is and why he ran away?"

Logan shook his head, "he didn't exactly run away..."

"Lo, please, tell me what's going on."

Logan nodded, "Virgil's father abused him to the point of dislocating his shoulder and... raping him, then beating him into unconsciousness."

"Why was no one contacted!" His mom gasped.

"He was scared." Logan said, "not even me or Patton knew."

"So, where is he now?" She asked.

"At Patton's house." Logan said, "his father came by a couple weeks ago and tried to take him back. Remy retaliated and his father left."

"Do you think I could get the story from him?" His mom asked.

"I'll ask him tomorrow at school." Logan promised, "please don't let him take Virgil back."

"I'll do my best." She said, "but these things can get tricky."

"I know mom." Logan said quietly.

His mom pulled him in for a quick hug, " why don't you go check on Ma-Missy."

Logan nodded and stood up, walking to his sisters room.  
  
  
  


_**~~time skip~~** _

"What?" Virgil asked, his eyes filled with panic.

"Calm down," Logan said, "he's not going to get custody of you again."

"He's going to kill me this time." Virgil panicked, "I'm fucked. Oh god."

"Hey, no." Logan said, "You're going to be okay Virge, breathe."

"I can't." Virgil whimpered, sinking down against the wall.

Logan knelt by him, "Virgil, can you name five things you see?"

"Y-you, Roman, P-patton, t-the ceiling, a-and m-my h-hoodie." He listed off.

"Four things you can touch?"

"M-my hoodie, the g-ground, t-the wall, a-and-and-" Virgil started to freak out.

"Its okay let's move on," Logan said "Three things you hear?"

"Y-you, Ro t-talking to P-patton, and t-the busses." He started getting his breathing under control.

"Two things you smell?"

"R-roman's cologne, and," Virgil crinkled his nose as a truck passed by, "diesel fumes."

Logan breathed out a laugh, "and one thing you taste."

"Gum." Virgil replied shortly.

"You had him this whole time and you didn't share!" Patton gasped as he walked over.

"Sorry Dad." Virgil chuckled, "I only had one left."

"Its okay kiddo!" Patton said, "what are you sitting in the ground for? Did you have another attack?"

Virgil nodded, "I-I'm okay though."

"Do you want me to get Roman?" The bubbly boy asked.

Virgil nodded again. A few moments later, he was being hugged by his boyfriend.

"Are you okay, mi amor?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." Virgil said, leaning into the warmth of his boyfriend, "I'm okay."

"Roman! Virgil!" Patton called, "Papa's here!"

"Okay!" Roman yelled back.

Virgil lifted his arms to his boyfriend, "carry me?"

"Really?" Roman said.

Virgil pouted and kept his arms outstretched. Roman sighed and picked up his little emo nightmare, carrying him to the car.

"Having fun you two?" Remy joked as the two climbed into their seats.

"Not as much fun as you and Percy had last night." Virgil snarked back.

"Obviously." Remy winked at Virgil.

"Papa!" Patton groaned in annoyance.

Remy laughed, "don't try to out-sass me babes, it won't go well."

Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman laughed. The rest of the ride home was spent joking and laughing. Virgil smiled. He was going to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

** T.W.: needles,  ** ** brief ** ** mention of blood, brief mention of  ** ** death **

Roman held on to Virgil, crying into his shoulder. Virgil was holding back tears as well.

"Its okay Ro." Virgil whispered, petting Roman's hair.

"He's gone!" Roman cried, "why did he have to die?!"

"Because the creators are evil." Virgil glared at the t.v. that was currently playing Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

"Are you still watching that?" Logan asked, walking down the stairs.

"Still?" Virgil scoffed, "it's only been five episodes."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Patton and I wish to watch a show with you two, but you know how it went the last time Patt watched this show."

Virgil chuckled sheepishly, "yeah, that was a bad idea."

Logan sighed and tired around, then paused, "why is Roman crying?"

"Huges." Virgil said shortly.

Logan nodded, "please find a nicer show."

"Will do." Virgil gave him a two fingered salute.

Logan went back upstairs to get Patton. Virgil glanced at his boyfriend, who had stopped crying now.

"You okay now Ro?" Virgil asked.

Roman nodded, "yeah, I think so."

Virgil nodded the top of his head, "good, let's find another show."

Roman nodded and dried the tears from his face. Logan and Patton came down the stairs soon after.

"Hey kiddos!" Patton giggled, "are you okay Roman?"

"Huges." Roman said, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh." Patton started tearing up.

"Um... hey!" Virgil exclaimed, "why don't we watch Minecraft: Storymode?"

"That's more of a game than a-." Logan said.

"I love it!" Patton squealed.

"But it's not a show." Logan frowned.

"You're just jealous Patton said he loved it." Roman smirked.

Logan's face turned red and he crossed his arms, "Wha- no! That's preposterous! Why on earth would I be _jealous_ of a game!"

Patton giggled softly and kissed Logan's cheek, "oh Lo, you know I love you more than anything!"

Logan smiled and shook his head, "I love you too."

The couple sat on the couch next to the other couple. Logan sat closest to the ceiling to floor, cross-beamed, living room window. Patton and Virge sat in the middle of the brown, leather couch, and Roman sat on the other end.

The curtains of the window were pulled back, letting in the rare winter sunlight. The boys we're saving a wonderfully time, all alone in the house as Remy was booked that day.

After a few hours of Logan arguing what the most logical choice was and Roman shouting that it wasn't the right choice, then Patton and Virgil ignoring them and making a choice, Roman's phone lit up with a reminder.

Virgil glanced up at him, "time for your shot?"

Roman nodded, "yeah."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Roman nodded again and looked at his boyfriend with a small smile. Virge stood up, taking Roman's hands and pulling him up as well. Roman had started hormone replacement therapy last week, which meant that this was his second T-shot.

Virgil helped Roman get all the stuff he needed. A syringe, alcohol wipes, a sharps box, and, of course, the bottle of testosterone. They brought it all up to Roman's room and sat down on his bed.

"You ready Ro?" Virgil asked, placing his hand on top of his boyfriends.

Roman shrugged, "I guess I'm a bit nervous."

"You'll do fine." Virgil leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Roman smiled softly and kissed him on the lips. He took the syringe and pulled the plunger back, then stuck it in the rubber top of the testosterone and pushed the air back out. Roman flipped the bottle upside down and measured out the right amount of testosterone. Taking the syringe out, Roman handed it to Virgil so he could clean the injection site.

"You should remember to do that first." Virgil said quietly as Roman pulled up his shorts.

"Yeah yeah." Roman smirked, throwing the wipes away and taking the syringe.

Roman held it directly above his thigh and quickly stabbed it in. He pushed down the plunger then took out the needle, throwing it in the sharps box.

"How do people do this every week?" Roman shook his head.

Virgil shrugged and leaned his head on Roman's shoulder, "I guess they get into a routine."

Roman sighed and nodded.

Then there was a loud crash and a scream from downstairs.

Roman and Virgil ran down to check on the other two boys.

Glass was strewn about the room from the broken window. Logan was proactively curled around Patton, who was shaking and holding on to Logan's shirt. A piece of what looked like a cinderblock lay in the center of the room.

"Oh my god!" Virgil yelled, running over to them, "what happened?"

"It appears someone threw a brick through the window." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"A-Are you okay Lo?" Patton asked, his voice shaking just as much as he was.

"I think I have a few scratches..." Logan sat up, wincing, "and my back hurts. Right under my shoulder."

Roman walked over the glass and crouched down carefully by the block. There was a piece of paper attached to it. He untied it and stood.

Logan was facing the broken window, his shirt off as Patton checked his back. There were multiple scratches along his arms and a few on his face, then there was a huge, bleeding bruise on the left side of his back.

Virgil was picking up larger pieces of glass off the hardwood floor with a towel. He looked up at Roman, who was reading the note.

"Ro?" Virge whispered.

"It was that bastard." Roman hissed, causing Patton and Logan to look his way as well.

The piece of glass between Virgil's fingers clattered to the ground, "what?"

Roman handed him the note, fuming.

"Its signed," Virgil said, "A-augustus Aeneid and... Janelle Love?"

"My mother." Roman spat.

"They must be in cahoots." Logan sighed.

Virgil crumpled the paper and threw it towards the entrance of the room, "Damn it!"

There was a beat of silence.

"What do we do now?" Patton whispered, "we're not safe anymore."

Logan turned to hug the boy, "well call Percy and Remy, and probably the police too."

"What about me?" Virge asked, "my father called C.P.S. wouldn't the police t-take me b-back?"

"I think if you explain what happened you'll be okay." Roman said, taking Virgil into his arms.

"That's true." Logan agreed, "and if Remy testifies as well, _he_ could be imprisoned."

Virgil nodded and relaxed a little.

"Okay," Patton said, "I'm going to get some bandages for Lo, then I'll call Dad and tell him about this mess."

Patton stood and went to the kitchen where the first aid kit was stored. He quickly returned to his boyfriends side.

Logan hissed and arched his back when Patton touched the bruise.

"Sorry Logie," Patton apologized.

"Its alright Pattoncake," Logan said.

Patton nodded and continued cleaning and bandaging his boyfriends wound.

"Does that's feel okay?" Patton asked once he was done.

Logan nodded and tired around to kiss Patton's forhead, "yes, thank you."

Patton smiled and gave a small sigh, leaning his head against Logan's. They held each other for a bit. Then Patton shivered from the cold air invading the house.

Logan hugged him a little tighter, "why don't you call Percy and I'll find some blankets?"

"O-okay." Patton nodded.

Logan gave him a quick kiss before standing and making his way upstairs. He passed Roman's open door. Roman and Virge were cuddling on his bed, talking quietly. Logan sighed and continued to Patton's room. It must be hard for them.

Logan gathered an armful of blankets and walked downstairs again.

"Okay Dad." Patton said into his phone, "I love you too, bye."

"Hey Pattoncake," Logan said, wrapping a blanket over his boyfriends shoulders.

"Hey Logie," Patton said, "Dad's coming home early, he should be here soon."

"That's good." Logan grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

Patton nodded and leaned into Logan's side, "I'm scared Lo. For Roman and Virgil."

"They'll be okay." Logan told him, "we'll get their former parents locked away."

Patton nodded again. Logan kissed the side of his head and rocked them back and forth. They both heard the door click open.

"Hey guys, I got here as soon as I could." Percy said, walking into the room.

"Hey Dad." Patton said.

Percy walked over to Patton, "are you okay?"

Patton nodded, "I'm just a little shaken up."

"Okay." Percy said, "Logan? Are you okay?"

Logan nodded as well.

"Roman and Virgil?" Percy asked.

"Upstairs in Roman's room." Logan informed him.

Percy nodded, then sighed, "alright, you two go upstairs while I fix the window."

The two boys nodded. They walked up the stairs, Logan's arm wrapped around Patton's shoulders. Patton looked into Romans room as they passed. Virgil was asleep, curled up in Roman's lap as the other boy played with his hair.

Eventually, Patton and Logan made it to Patton's room. Patton flopped down on his bed, curling up under his blanket.

"Are you okay Patt?" Logan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Patton shrugged. Logan spotted a book on the floor by his bed and reached down to pick it up. He layed back against the headboard. Patton curled himself into his boyfriends side. Logan opened the book.

"Clay didn't think he was the right dragon for a Big Heroic Destiny."

Logan continued to read for hours. Patton listened the whole time, even though he had read the book at least ten times.

They went through the first book and on to the second of twelve. Halfway through, Remy poked his head in.

"Hey." He said, "there's food downstairs if you're hungry."

"Okay Papa." Patton said, "we'll be down soon."

Remy frowned and walked over, "are you feeling okay Patt?"

The boy shrugged. Remy sighed and placed a kiss on his forhead. The Starbucks loving adult left the room, pulling the door almost closed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Logan asked.

Patton shrugged again, continued to stare at the pages of the book.

"Patt," Logan tilted Patton's chin up, "talk to me?"

Patton sighed, "I just- I feel... I don't know! Everything feels so... confusing and muddled."

"What can I do?" Logan asked.

"Just... hold me?" Patton whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on Logan's chest.

Logan nodded. He wrapped his arm around Patton and gave him a quick kiss. They read for a few more hours until Patton fell asleep. Logan smiled and removed both of their glasses, then shifted so they were laying down.

"Goodnight Pattoncake." Logan whispered, "I love you."

He was about to drift off when he heard, "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**T.W.: mild abuse, mention of self harm, transphobia, dead** **name**

Patton woke up face to face with his still sleeping boyfriend. He smiled and kissed Logan's forhead. The other scrunched up his nose and gave a small hum of annoyance, but didn't wake up.

Patton giggled. He slipped out of bed, heading to the bathroom. The bubbly boy looked at his reflection for a while. He looked happier.

Patton glanced down at his arms. Two identical pink scars were drawn the length of his forearms. He frowned and rubbed one. Phantom pains made Patton wince as the scar stretched. He stopped with a sigh.

"Patt?" Logan sleepy morning voice cut though Patton's thoughts.

Patton walked out and saw Logan sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He nearly awed out loud.

"Morning Lo." Patton giggled, "there's some cereal downstairs if you want any."

Logan just nodded, yawning. He got up and crossed the room, practically draping himself over his boyfriend. Patton laughed and hugged the half-asleep Logan.

"You never were a morning person." Patton said.

Logan shook his head, "never."

Patton chuckled, "Okay, I gotta take a shower Lo."

Logan grumbled, but let go with a sigh, "okay."

Patton gave him a small kiss and left to go back to the bathroom. Logan smiled as he left the room.

As Logan was passing Romans room, the door swung open.

"Oh, hey Logan." Virgil said, slightly surprised.

"Salutations-" Logan yawned, "Virgil."

Virgil smirked, "breakfast?"

Logan nodded and followed virge downstairs. The two shivered. Apparently Percy 'fixing' the window was ductaping a tarp over it.

Virgil rolled his eyes, taking out a bowl and a box of cereal, "Want some?"

"Uh, no thanks." Logan said, "I'll get something later."

Virgil shrugged, "suit yourself."

Logan rolled his eyes and sat down at the granite bar, "where's Roman?"

"Still asleep." Virge said.

Logan nodded. Virgil sat down beside him, munching on the sugary cereal in his bowl. It was quiet for a few moments, then there was a scratching noise from the front door.

"I'll... go see who that is." Virgil said, confused.

Virgil got up and walked over to the hall. A moment later, he screamed.

"No! Get off!" He yelled.

Logan got up and ran to the door. Virgil was being enthusiastically licked by a blue eyed, white husky.

"Sky! Get off!" Virgil yelled trying to push the dog off.

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the huskies collar and dragged them away from the emo boy.

Virgil scrambled up, wiping slobber off his face. Sky just sat by Logan's feet, a smug look on their doggie face.

"Woah, what's goin on kiddos?" Patton asked from the stairs.

"Sky got out again." Virgil groaned.

Patton giggled. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I got it."

He opened the door to find a young boy, about ten or eleven, holding what looked like a painting.

The kids eyes widened, "Purple boy!"

"W-what?" Virgil asked.

The kid held up the painting, "You're the boy with purple eyes! Like my sister painted!"

Virgil's eyes widened at the painting. It was of him! It was signed R.L.

"Who painted this?" Virgil asked, gently taking the painting.

"My sister," the kid said, "Roxan."

"Imaj?" A voice said from the stairs.

"Roxan!" The kid- Imaj- yelled, running in and hugging the other.

"Imaj, what are you doing here?" Roman asked, kneeling down to the kids hight.

"I was looking for you." Imaj said.

Roman frowned, "why?"

"Mom met this guy and now she comes home drunk." Imaj told his brother, "And when her friend comes over he's also drunk and sometimes..."

"Imaj, what happens when mom's friend comes over?" Roman asked firmly.

"He... He hits me." Imaj whispered, "and mom gets angry and yells at him."

Roman looked up at Virgil. The emo boy's jaw was clenched and his hands were shaking.

"Roxan?" Imaj asked, "what's gonna happen?"

Roman sighed, "you'll stay with me until everything is figured out, okay?"

Imaj nodded.

"But first we have to talk about a few things." Roman said, "first, I'm not a girl anymore."

"You're not?" Imaj tilted his head.

"No, I'm a boy." Roman said, "my name is Roman now."

"Roman." Imaj tested the name, "so you're my brother now?"

Roman nodded. Imaj smiled.

"Okay!" He giggled.

Roman smiled, "do you wanna meet my friends?"

"Like Purple boy!?" Imaj gasped, pointing to Virgil.

Roman guest out laughing, "Purple boy?"

Imaj nodded, "Like your painting!"

Roman smiled and stood up walking over to his boyfriend and taking his hand, "Imaj, this is Virgil, he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Imaj asked, "so if you and Roman get married you'd be my brother-in-law?"

Virgil blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "um, I mean, I guess?"

Roman chuckled, "Come on I'll introduce you to Patton and Logan."

"Okay." Imaj said, following his brother into the living room.

"Hey Patton, Logan," Roman said, "this is my little brother, Imaj."

"Hey kiddo!" Patton giggled, "I'm Patton! But you can call me Dad!"

Imaj laughed, "okay."

"Hello," Logan said with a small smile, "I'm Logan."

"Hi Lo-"

Imaj was cut off my loud knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Patton jumped up from the couch.

A few moment later, someone screamed, "Where are my children!?"

There was a beat of silence, then the sound of the door slamming against the wall.

A woman barged in, obviously drunk. She scanned the boys before smiling a crooked smile.

"Roxan, Imaj, come to mommy," she cooed.

Roman shook his head and pushed Imaj behind him, "get out."

She scoffed, the fake smile easily slipping off, "I am your mother Roxan, and you will do as I say."

Roman gulped and took a step back.

"Ro," Virge said.

The woman snapped her head towards the emo, "you must be her boyfriend."

Virgil froze, wide eyed, "u-uh-"

"At least she had enough sense to date a _boy_ like she _should_!" She laughed.

"That sounds like Schrödinger's cat-!"

"Shut up!" The woman snapped at Logan, making him jump back so bad he hit the wall.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Remy shouted, entering the room.

"Oh sir!" The woman threw herself into Remy's arms, "I'm trying to take my children home, but they just won't listen!"

Remy frowned, "I think you're in the wrong house, sweetheart."

"No!" She said, sounding offended, "they're right there! My daughter and my son!"

She pointed to Roman and Imaj. Remy pushed her off.

"Okay, I see." Remy sighed, "You're obviously drunk, you know how I know? Cause the only girl in here is you, and you barely pass as a bitch. So get the fuck outta my house, or I'm gonna call the cops."

The woman scoffed indignantly, "I'm not leaving without my kids!"

"Yes you are!" Remy snarked back and pointed to the door, "the exit is that-a-way!"

"No!" She wailed.

"Yes!" Remy mimicked, now gently trying to guide her to the door.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, wrenching herself out of Remy's hold.

She whirled around and lunged at Roman and Imaj. Imaj screamed. She pushed Roman to the side, roughly gripping Imaj's arm.

Luck was on their side as three police officers ran into the room.

"Unhand the child!" One of them yelled.

She let go, "officer, please help me! This man is keeping me from my children!"

"Ma'am calm down," another officer said.

"Not until I have my son and daughter!" She screamed.

"I'm not a girl! And you're not not my mother!" Roman yelled, getting up from the ground.

The first officer turned to Remy, "is this your house sir?"

Remy nodded, "Yes it is."

"You are being arrested for trespassing, alleged abuse and neglected your children and damaged privet property." The officer sighed and approached the screaming woman and pulling her arms behind her back, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law."

"What!?" She screeched, struggling, "you have no right! I have done nothing!"

"Add resisting arrest to the list and drunk driving to the list." The second officer said, wrinkling his nose.

"Is everyone okay here?" The third officer said as the first two lead the woman our the door.

The four young boys nodded.

"Where's Patton?" Remy asked.

"He's in the other room, you can go see him." The officer told him.

"Can I go as well?" Logan asked.

The officer nodded, "all of you can go."

They all nodded and entered the next room over.

"Papa!" Patton sobbed, running over to hug his parent.

"Its okay Patt, she's gone now." Remy consoled the crying boy.

"I was so scared." Patton whispered into Remy's chest, "I didn't know what to do, I-"

"Patton," Logan said, taking his boyfriends hand, "you did fine, it was a good call to call the police."

"Alright," the officer said, "I have a few standard follow up questions, then the EMT's have to check you all out, then you're all free to go."

Remy nodded and smiled at her, "okay."

_**~~time skip~~** _

Once everything calmed down, Roman introduced Imaj to Remy.

"Remy," Roman said, "this is my brother, Imaj."

Remy smiled and knelt down to his level, "Hi Imaj, I'm Remy, Patton's dad."

"Are you married?" Imaj asked.

Remy laughed, "Yes I am, I have a husband named Percy."

Imaj nodded, "Where am I gonna stay?"

"You're going to stay with me for a little bit," Remy said, "then you're going to move in with your dad in Oregon."

"I've never met him, is he nice?" Imaj asked.

Roman smiled and nodded, "yeah."

"Why didn't he get custody?" Remy asked.

Roman shrugged, "I don't know."

Remy sighed and stood up, ruffling Imaj's hair. He walked into the kitchen to see the other three boys talking.

"How is everyone?" Remy asked.

"I think we're all a bit shaken up." Logan said quietly.

Remy nodded, "that's understandable."

Silence fell over the kitchen. Virgil shrunk into his hoodie. Patton fiddled with his fingers. Logan kept adjusting his tie.

Remy frowned. This has been so hard on them. But they're strong, they'll make it through. And hopefully, this will all be over soon.


	15. Chapter 15

_** (My friend: is it  ** _ _** considered ** _ _** writing if you're  ** _ _** typing ** _ _**it? Me:*shrugs* him: you're essentially texting a story to your followers. )** _

It was another snow day. Nearly February and a week after Roman and Imaj's mom got arrested. Imaj had gone to live with his dad, but Roman opted to stay with Remy and Percy.

So the four boys were sitting peacefully in Patton's room. Virgil and Roman were on their phones, Patton was colouring, and Logan was studying.

Then all of a sudden, Virgil threw his phone across the room screaming, "NO!"

"Uh, you okay kiddo?" Patton asked.

"No! The main character just died! He was looking after a five and a half year old! And he hasn't even had a chance to fall for the love interest! He better fucking come back or I'm going to kill the author!" Virgil ranted, "Also there are no more new chapters yet! There's only twelve right now and there's so much other stuff that needs to be resolved! Like the main characters dad and brother! The five and a half year old! The main's mom! The love interest for crying out loud!"

Virgil huffed and crossed his arms when he was done.

"Wow." Roman said, "what's the name of this evil book?"

"Unexpected." Virgil spat, glaring at seemingly no one, "I thought it was going to be fluffy but NO!"

Patton chuckled and picked up Virgil's phone, "Want your phone back kiddo?"

Virgil nodded and Patton tossed it back. The emo immediately opened his reading app and chose another story.

Roman laughed lightly and pulled Virgil into a hug. Virge looked up at him through his bangs and smirked. The purple eyed boy layed his head on his boyfriends chest, snuggling into his warmth.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"We should go sledding!" Patton yelled suddenly.

"But that requires going outside." Virgil complained, flopping over Roman's lap, "and exercising."

"Exercising is beneficial to ones health." Logan said, closing his textbook.

"Come on Virge," Roman said, picking up his boyfriend and hugging him, "it'll be fun."

Virgil groaned, "fine."

"Yay!" Patton cheered.

Patton jumped up and grabbed Roman and Virgil, dragging them to the storage closet downstairs. He dug around do a bit before dragging out coats and snow suits.

Patton skipped over to Virgil and handed him a deep purple snow suit and a black coat. Roman got a white suit with a red and gold coat. Logans was a black suit with a dark blue coat. Patton wore a white snow suit and a light blue coat.

"Why do you have these?" Virgil asked.

Patton shrugged, "sledding!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. Logan smirked and took Patton's hand.

"So what's sledding like?" Roman asked, zipping up his coat.

The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"Ro," Virgil said, taking Roman's hands, "have you ever gone sledding?"

Roman shook his head, "uh, no?"

"Oh that's right!" Patton said, facpalming, "You lived in Florida!"

Roman chuckled, "yep, I've never even seen snow before I moved here."

"So we're gonna take your sledding virginity?" Virgil asked with a smirk.

Roman groaned, "please don't phrase it like that."

"Why not?" Patton asked innocently.

Logan cleared his throat, "shouldn't we be leaving now?"

"Oh yeah!" Patton giggled, "Come on! We need to get the sleds!"

The boys followed Patton to the garage. Patton pulled out two sleds. One was a large disk shape and the other was an old wood sled with red runners.

"Okay!" Patton said, "to the junior high!"

Roman gave Virge a questioning look.

"There's a giant hill there." He answered.

"Oh." Roman nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Patton said, pulling Logan along, "it's only a five minute walk."

"Alright alright!" Roman laughed, taking Virgil's hand and following the other two.

Five minutes later, the four boys were getting ready to go down the hill.

Roman and Virgil were on the old sled. Virge was in Roman's lap as the other was sitting criss-cross.

Logan and Patton were sitting across from each other on the disk sled.

"Ready?" Patton yelled, "on three!"

"One-"

"Three!" Virgil shouted, pushing off.

"Hey!" Patton said.

Logan laughed and pushed them down the hill as well.

Roman smiled as the bitting wind rushed past him. Virgil's purple dyed hair was flung into his face, but he didn't mind.

The sled suddenly stopped and rolled, throwing the two boys into the snow.

The two lay there for a second, then burst out laughing.

"That was amazing!" Roman yelled, sitting up and shaking snow out of his hair.

"I'm glad you liked it kiddo!" Patton said as he and Logan came to a gentle stop beside them.

"Hey are you two alright?" Someone asked, "I saw you take quite the tumble."

"Yeah, were okay." Roman said, turning to face the person.

It was a boy a year or two older than them. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and his eyes were an almost purple shade of blue. The boy wore a purple and white jacket with a purple 'P' on the sleeve.

"Pranks?" Virgil whispered, wide eyed.

"Virge?" The boy, Pranks, asked.

Virgil jumped up with a huge smile and hugged the boy tightly, "I thought you were gone!"

Pranks shook his head, "no, I never left."

"B-but mom took you a-and then the car wreck-" Virge stammered.

"I got out." Pranks said, "they put me in foster care when they found me. I tried to find you, I tried to tell them you were still with _him_ but they wouldn't listen."

Virgil's shoulders shook as his tears soaked into Pranks' jacket.

"Um, would you like to come to my house and talk?" Patton asked.

Pranks nodded, "do you mind if I bring my girlfriend?"

"Not at all." Patton smiled.

"Alright, let me go get her." Pranks said.

Virgil let go, rubbing tears off his cheeks. Pranks gave him a small smile before running off to find his girlfriend.

"Are you okay Virge," Roman asked, taking the emo's hand.

Virgil sniffed and nodded, a soft smile still resting on his lips. Moments later, Pranks came back with...

"Missy!?" Logan exclaimed.

Logan's twin blushed, "L-lo!?"

"You two know each other?" Pranks asked.

"We're twins." Missy whispered.

Pranks' eyes widened, "oh."

"Uh, why don't we go to my house now?" Patton asked, sensing the awkwardness.

"Yeah, okay." Pranks said, "lead the way."

Ten long minutes later, the six of them were sitting in Patton's couch sipping hot coco.

"So... you and Virge?" Patton asked Pranks.

Pranks sighed, "it's a long story, where do I begin?"

"Well, I think you should tell them we're brothers first." Virgil mumbled into his coco.

Pranks let out a short laugh, "yeah."

"I didn't know you had a brother, Virgil." Logan said.

"I-I thought he died." Virgil whispered.

"What happened?" Roman asked quietly.

"Ten years ago our mom left," Pranks said, "Virge was only seven, I was nine. For some reason she only took me with her and left Virgil behind."

"For some reason?" Virge interrupted, "she was always saying how she wished she only had one kid, that's the fucking reason."

"Virge..." Pranks whispered.

"No, don't." Virgil sighed, "it's not your fault, I shouldn't have snapped. Please, continue."

Pranks nodded, "mom was driving on the highway on the day we left. I don't know what happened, but the next think I knew I was upside down with glass and blood everywhere, and I was in a lot of pain. I-I tried to find m-mom but-"

Pranks cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut. Missy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But what?" Patton asked with gentle curiosity.

"Her head was in the passenger seat." Pranks choked out, "Her body was still buckled in."

Patton gasped.

"That's awful." Roman whispered.

Pranks took a deep breath, "when I was released from the hospital I was put into foster care. I tried telling them about my dad and Virge, but they wouldn't listen. Two years ago I was old enough to leave foster care and go out on my own. I spent a year and a half looking for Virgil. I thought our dad had killed him and moved off somewhere until today."

"You looked for me?" Virge asked, his voice small.

"Of course I did." Pranks gave him a small smile, "You're my little brother."

Virgil relaxed and smiled back.

The door clicked open and Remy walked in. He paused, taking in the two new faces.

"Did we adopt two more?" Remy asked, glancing between them.

Patton giggled and shook his head, "no Papa."

"I'm Virgil's brother, Dionysus." Pranks said, "but I prefer to go by Pranks."

"I'm Missy," the quiet girl whispered, "I'm Logan's sister and Pranks' girlfriend."

Remy nodded, "alright, I'm going to take a shower, don't break or burn anything."

"One! Time!" Patton pouted.

Remy chuckled and went upstairs.

"What did you even do Patton?" Virge asked.

Patton sighed, "I set a toaster on fire."

"What!?" Roman laughed.

"I was five!" Patton whined.

"Its okay Pattoncake." Logan said with a small smile, clearly trying not to laugh.

Patton groaned and hid his face in the hood of his cat hoodie.

The six of them hung put for an hour or two, then Pranks and Missy had to leave. They all said their goodbyes and Pranks gave Virgil his address.

"Just in case." He said.

The brothers hugged again, then Pranks left.

Virgil cuddled up to Roman that night, falling into the most peaceful sleep in years, a small smile on his face. Everything's okay now.


	16. Chapter 16

**T.W.: implications of suicide attempt**

It was one of those nights where Patton couldn't sleep. No matter how many sheep he counted, his brain wouldn't shut down.

He sighed, sitting up in bed. To his right, Logan lay, sleeping peacefully on Patton's bed. The slow rise and fall of his chest meant that it was probably really late.

Patton grabbed his glasses and looked at the time on his phone, after being nearly blinded by the brightness. It was 3:37. He'd normally get up in two and a half hours.

Patton quietly opened the drawer of his bedside table. Sitting on the top was his blue and silver mermaid scale notebook.

He picked it up, flipping the sequins a few times before making a silver heart in the blue. The bookmark was still in place where it was last time.

Logan shuffled in his sleep behind him.

"Patt?"

Patton smiled over his shoulder, "I'm okay Lo, go back to sleep."

Logan nodded and yawned, snuggling back into the covers.

Patton set the book on the ground and pulled on some shoes and a coat. He stood and crossed his room to the window, opening the latch and pushing it open just enough for him to slip through. His feet landed on the ladder that his dad's were too lazy to take down. Carefully, as to not slip on the snow, he made his way to the ground.

He started walking. The boy stared at the dark as he made his way to the creek. Icy air made him huddle further into his coat.

Patton walked along the waters edge, iced over and buried by snow. Eventually he got to the place that no one else bothered to walk to.

A tree grew out of the water and bent itself over the ground. It's twisted trunk grew branches up to the sky, meeting with the top branches and creating a hollow space inside.

Patton pushed the branches over, crawling into the space. Inside was a hammock and some plastic drawers filled with paper. A watch was tied to the trunk after a magpie stole the other one.

Patton didn't dare go around the tree trunk to the other side. He was getting better, he didn't need to be reminded of that failed attempt. The boy rubbed around his neck for a moment.

Patton shook himself out of those thoughts, crawling into the hammock and glancing at the time. 4:12.

He had time for a nap.

**~~time skip~~**

Logan woke up to an empty bed.

"Patt?" He called, thinking maybe he was in the bathroom.

No response. Logan looked at the time. 7:27.

Maybe Patton was downstairs?

Logan rolled out of bed, taking his phone and trudging down to the living room. Roman and Virge were curled up on the couch watching Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Salutations." Logan yawned, "have you seen Patton anywhere?"

"No?" Virgil said, "I thought he was with you?"

Logan was very awake now, "he wasn't in his room when I woke up."

"Maybe you missed him in the hall?" Roman asked.

"Unlikely." Logan said, fidgeting with his phone, "I'm going to look for him."

"Okay, have fun." Roman smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes and went back upstairs. When he pushed open the door to Patton's room, he noticed the window open. Then the notebook by the bed.

He went and picked up the notebook. It had a heart pattern on it, silver on blue. Logan opened it to the bookmark and read a little.

He ran back downstairs.   
  
  
  


Patton's eyes fluttered open as sunlight hit his face. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and making the hammock swing slightly. The boy glanced at the time. 8:23.

Shoot!

Patton scrambled up, almost falling out of the hammock. He was planning to be back before six!

Patton ran along the creek, ignoring the early morning stoners on the other bank. He paused when he reached the road, catching his breath and waiting for a car to pass. Then he took off again.

Patton knocked on the door of his house. Everyone probably knew he was gone by now, so there was really no point in sneaking back in.

The door opened to reveal a very scared and worried looking Logan.

"Patton!" Logan yelled, throwing his arms around the smaller boy.

"Lo!" Patton cried, "I'm so so sorry! I went on a walk and I lost track of time, then I fell asleep under a tree and-"

"Patt." Logan interrupted, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Patton blinked. He expected Logan to be mad. Furious.

Patton sighed and leaned on his boyfriends shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

Patton hugged him tighter, "I love you too."

Logan pulled away and held Patton's hands, "let's get you inside now."

Patton nodded, "yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Logan gently pulled Patton inside, closing the door behind them.

"Patton!" Percy yelled, running up to his son, "oh my goodness! You're freezing! Where have you been!?"

"I-I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and fell asleep under a tree..." Patton admitted.

Percy hugged Patton tightly, "you scared all of us."

"I-I'm sorry." Patton whispered.

"Its okay Patt," Percy said, still not letting go, "You're okay."

Patton nodded, holding on to Percy's shirt. Percy felt Patton's tears soak through his shirt, but he didn't mind. He was just glad Patton was safe. They pulled away slowly, Percy wiping away tears from Patton's face. 

"Padre!"

"Dad!"

Patton turned around just in time to see Roman and Virgil running toward him. The blue eyed boy just barely kept his balance as the two barreled into him. They hugged Patton so tightly, he thought they were going to crush him. Patton gently hugged the two boys back.

"Dad, we were so worried about you, where did you go?" Virgil asked, once he and Roman let go.

"I know, I'm sorry." Patton apologized, not meeting their eyes, "I went for a walk cause I couldn't sleep and I dozed off under a tree..." 

"I'm happy you're back safe," Roman said, "but you're freezing!"

"I think some hot coco is in order?" Percy announced, walking out of the kitchen with a tray of steaming mugs.

Patton smiled as he took a mug, letting it warm his hands for a moment, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem kiddo," Percy smiled, "are you sure you're okay?"

Patton nodded, "Yeah... yeah I'm okay Dad."

Patton sat down next to Logan on the couch and leaned his head on the other boys shoulder. Logan placed his cheek on top of Patton's head. The bubbly boy smiled softly and took a sip of his coco.

Patton's eyes suddenly brightened, "Guys! Why don't we play a game?!"

"Sure Padre," Roman said, drinking his coco, "What game?"

"A board game!" Patton giggled.

"Like monopoly?" Virgil raised his eyebrow.

"Yes! Perfect!" Patton yelled, setting down his mug and jumping up.

Moments later, Patton brought back the destroyer of friendships, the never ending game.... Monopoly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Patt?" Logan asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Patton asked, looking up at his boyfriend with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage.

"I- ju-" Logan stammered, "fine, we'll play the game..."

"Yay! Thanks Logie!" Patton jumped up and hugged Logan.

Logan sighed, "You're welcome Pattoncakes."

Patton pecked Logan on the cheek, "Love you!"

Logan smiled, "I love you too."

"Bleh!" Virgil exclaimed, "romance, ew!"

"Oh shush!" Roman said, pulling Virge closer with one arm, "you love it!"

Virgil felt his cheeks warm, "whatever."

"See!" Roman laughed, "his face is so red! Beneath that white foundation."

Virgil smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Let's play!" Patton giggled.

"I call race car!" Virgil and Roman yelled at the same time.

They both turned and glared at each other.

"And so it begins." Logan muttered.

"So what begins?" Patton asked.

The next two hours were spent furiously yelling at each other and throwing fake, colourful money and game pieces at the boy that wronged them.

"And another space bought!" Virgil handed the money over to Logan with a flourish.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Why can't you hand it over like a normal person?"

"Cause I'm extra!" Virgil laughed.

"Yeah?" Roman said, landing on Virgil's newly bought space, "Well then I must be extra-er!"

Patton giggled, "I think you're both very extra in different ways."

Virgil and Roman looked at each other.

"I mean I guess."

"Yeah, I can see it."

The front door opened and in walked Remy, his usual Starbucks in hand.

"Sup babes I'm back." Remy sipped his drink, "oh, you're playing monopoly? Any broken relationships or friendships yet?"

"Nope!" Patton chirped.

Remy pulled down his sunglasses, "how long have you been playing?"

"Two hours and eight minutes." Logan sighed.

"Damn," Remy said, "that's impressive."

"Rem, language!" Percy smacked Remy with a towel as he walked out of the kitchen.

"They're all almost eighteen!" Remy complained, "they can handle it!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "yeah, but I still hear it."

"You weren't saying that last night." Remy smirked, kissing his blushing husband on the cheek.

"Okay then!" Roman interrupted, "let's get in with our game!"

With murmurs of agreement, the boys went on to their third, and fourth, hour of monopoly. It almost seemed like it was never going to end. But, as the boys neared their fifth hour, it was time to eat. While they were eating, Sky, Shade, and Oliver trampled the board and messed up the game.

"Sorry boys." Remy said, helping them pick up.

Patton just smiled, "sometimes things happen, its okay."

When it was all put away, Logan said he had to go home. They all said their goodbyes, Patton giving him an extra long hug. Then Remy and Percy instructed the other boys to bed, and everything was okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**T.W.: rape, panick attacks, kidnapping**

Remy sat in his bed, thinking of _that._ Today was the anniversary of that day. He always saved a vacation day to spend on today so he wouldn't have to go into work. It had been eighteen years since then, but Remy could still remember every detail.

_"Hey, Sadira?" Augustus asked, "Do you wanna do something?"_

_"N-no, not really."_

_"Oh come on baby, it'll be fun." He insisted._

_"N-no, get your hands off of me!"_

_"Its okay baby."_

_"No! I'm not your baby! Stop!"_

_Slap!_

_"Shut up!"_

Remy took a deep breath, trying to keep the memories out.

_Pain. Tears. Begging. Remy clawed at the boy on top of him, trying to push him off._

_"Stop stop,_ _I_ _don't-_ _I_ _don't want this." Remy sobbed quietly._

_Augustus_ _put his hands around Remy's throat, blocking his airway, "oh Sadira, you're_ _so_ _good."_

Remy sobbed again, curling into his pillow.

_"S-st-top!" Remy coughed._

_The vile human on top ignored him,_ _grunting_ _and groping._

"Stop." Remy whimpered, his voice barely audible, "please stop."

_Augustus_ _sighed and stilled over Remy, who was sobbing and covered_ _in_ _a multitude of bruises. He pulled out and grabbed his pants on the floor a few feet away._

_"_ _You'll_ _never say anything about this or you're dead." Augustus hissed._

Remy continued to cry heavily, covering his face with his hands.

_"And if you're pregnant..." Augustus leaned down by Remy's ear, "abort it."_

_Remy's heart broke. He knew he_ _couldn't_ _do that. Not to his child._

Not to Patton.

Remy tried to get his breathing under control again. He could feel hands all over his body, phantoms come to haunt him.

"Hey, Remy, Rem, look at me?"

Remy slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he'd see. Percy was laying across from him on the other side of the bed. His Percy. Safe Percy.

Remy reached out his hand to Percy and took his hand.

"Are you okay Rem?" Percy asked.

The coffee lover shook his head.

"Memories?" Percy guessed.

Remy nodded and shuffled closer to his husband. Percy slowly pulled Remy closer to him, holding him and hissing his forhead.

"You'll be okay Rem." Percy whispered, "you'll be okay."

Remy took a shaky breath and nodded into Percy's chest. Percy started to run his fingers through the others hair, repeatedly messing it up and smoothing it down again. Remy sighed contently, starting to relax.

Percy held Remy for a while longer, humming a song or two.

"H-hey Perce?" Remy's voice shook.

"Yeah Rem?" Percy asked quietly.

"I love you." Remy closed his eyes and leaned into his husband.

Percy smiled softly, "I love you too."

There was a moment of silence.

"Its pie day." Remy said.

Percy let out a small laugh, "yeah, it is."

Remy smiled up Percy, "can you make me a pie please?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "just for you."

Remy giggled, "Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too." Percy kissed Remy, "are you going to be okay?"

Remy nodded, "yeah, and if I need you, you're only a text away."

Percy smiled, "yep."

Percy slowly stood up from the bed, giving Remy's hand one last squeeze before going down to the kitchen. Remy watched Percy go with a small smile. How had he ever gotten so lucky to meet him?

Remy yawned, tired as he always was on days like this. His eyes slipped closed and the coffee lover fell into a memory.

_"Hungwy." Patton pouted, holding on to_ _Remy's_ _leg._

_"I know Patt," Remy said, placing a hand on_ _his_ _child's_ _head, "we'll find some food soon, okay?"_

 _The two year old nodded. Remy sighed and looked around the shops lining_ _the_ _street._ _That's_ _when_ _he saw it. A warm little bakery._

_Remy guided Patton_ _over_ _to the pastry shop, sneaking behind it to the dumpster. He sat Patton down by_ _the_ _back door of_ _the_ _bakery and lifted the lid of_ _the_ _dumpster._

_Jackpot!_ _There_ _was an entire box of stale doughnuts._

_But before Remy could pull it out, someone opened the back door._

_"_ _Well_ _hello there kiddo," the person said, "who are you?"_

_"I Patton!" The two year old said back._

_"Where are your parents?" The person asked._

_"Patt!" Remy ran over and scooped up the child._

_"Papa!" Patton giggled._

_"You're this ones dad?" The person asked, standing up._

_Remy nodded, holding Patton closer to himself._

_"How old are you?" The_ _stranger_ _asked._

_"E-eighteen." Remy stammered._

_"I two!" Patton held up three fingers._

_The person chuckled, "_ _I'm_ _Percy, would you like to come in and have a bite to eat?"_

_"W-we_ _don't_ _have any money." Remy told him quietly._

_"_ _That's_ _okay." Percy said, "_ _it's_ _on me."_

_"A-are you sure?" Remy asked, the temptation of food almost too great._

_Percy nodded, "of course."_

_Remy hesitated for a momemt, "o-okay."_

_Percy held the door open as Remy carried Patton into the warm bakery. Patton jumped down and ran over to look at all the pastries._

_"What that?" Patton pointed at the glass of the display case._

_"That's_ _a chocolate chip cookie." Percy smiled and took one out, "here kiddo, try one."_

_Patton's_ _eyes went wide as he bit into the chocolaty confection. Just then, another boy came from the kitchen._

_"Thomas!" Percy said, grinning, "Hey can_ _you_ _help me over here?"_

_"Yeah sure." The other boy- Thomas- said, "_ _what's_ _up?"_

_"Can you watch little Patton here? I wanna talk to his dad." Percy pointed_ _over_ _at Remy._

_Thomas nodded, "of course."_

_"Thanks Tommy." Percy smiled and walked over to Remy._

_"You_ _didn't_ _have to do this." Remy whispered._

_"No," Percy said, "but_ _I_ _wanted to."_

_Remy just sighed and watched Patton play with Thomas._

_"So, how'd you end up with Patton?" Percy asked._

_Remy bit his lip, "_ _he's_ _my son."_

_"What about his mother?" Percy_ _pried_ _a bit more._

_"Uh, Patt_ _doesn't_ _have a mother," Remy_ _tried_ _to explain, "he never has."_

_"Did she pass away?" Percy gave_ _the_ _other a sympathetic look._

_Remy shook his head, "she never existed."_

_"But then who_ _gave_ _birth to him?"_

_Remy tensed, "I-I did."_

_Percy hummed, "okay."_

_Remy barely suppressed a sob. He just outed_ _himself_ _to a_ _total_ _stranger. What was going to happen now?_

_Percy suddenly hugged the crying boy, "_ _Hey_ _hey,_ _it's_ _okay,_ _there's_ _nothing to be afraid of here."_

_Remy felt a tug on his pants leg, "Papa why you cwying? You feel sad?"_

_Remy knelt down and hugged Patton, "no Patt,_ _I'm_ _okay."_

_"Um," Percy cleared his throat, "do you have a place to stay?"_

_Remy shook his head. Percy frowned._

_"_ _Why_ _don't_ _you stay at my place_ _for_ _now?" Percy asked, "my parents_ _won't_ _mind."_

_"But you've already done so much..." Remy whispered._

_"Please?" Percy asked._

_Remy sighed "alright, maybe a night or two_ _wouldn't_ _hurt."_

_"Okay..." Percy paused, "_ _I'm_ _afraid_ _I_ _didn't_ _catch your name."_

_"_ _I'm_ _afraid I didn't throw it." Remy sassed._

_Percy blinked, then burst out laughing. Remy smiled along as well._

_"My name is Remy."_ _He_ _said._

_Percy smiled softly, "nice to_ _meet_ _you Remy."_

Remy was woken up by a soft kiss on his forhead.

"Rem, the pie is done." Percy whispered.

Remy stretched and sighed, "okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Percy smiled softly and kissed Remy one more time before heading down to the kitchen. Remy rolled out of bed shortly after, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Remy found Percy in the kitchen, putting two slices of pie on plates. The coffee loving adult hugged his husband from behind, resting his head on Percy's shoulder.

"How you doing Rem?" Percy asked, adding a scoop of ice cream to each slice of pie.

"Better," Remy hummed, "it gets a little easier each year."

Percy rested his head against Remy's, "that's good."

Remy kissed Percy just under his ear, "that's what you said last night."

Percy rolled his eyes and handed over one of the plates, "for you, my dear."

Remy chuckled, "Thank you."

"Why don't you go put on a movie?" Percy asked.

"Okay." Remy gave his husband one last kiss before taking his pie out to the living room.

The coffee loving adult turned on the t.v., which was playing the news.

"-eid escaped police custody last night after being accused of child abuse."

Remy dropped the remote in shock.

"Rem? Whats-" Percy froze in the entry way, "oh no."

"I-I knew recognised him." Remy's voice shook, "I-I thought h-he was still i-in jail. I didn't k-know-"

Percy set his pie down and ran over to Remy, "hey, hey, it's okay, he didn't recognize you either, we'll be okay."

"I'm scared." Remy sobbed.

"Its okay," Percy held his husband tighter, "the boys will be home any minute now and they'll all be safe."

"P-patton and V-virgil, t-they're-" Remy stammered.

"Shh, we can tell them when they get home." Percy carded his fingers through Remy's hair.

Remy nodded. Percy bit his lip, where were the the boys? They should be here by now.

"Perce?" Remy grabbed his hand, "I don't what it to happen again."

"Its not Rem," Percy kissed the top of his head, "nothing's going to happen, everything's okay."

The front door was almost thrown open.

"Papa! Dad!" Patton screamed.

Three boys ran into the room, one of them being carried by the others. Logan and Patton layed Roman on the couch. The boy winced in pain and seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"What happened?!" Percy asked, running over to the boys.

"V-virgil's father." Patton cried, "h-he took V-virge and-and h-hurt Roman."

"He kicked me in the ribs." Roman choked out between breaths, "repeatedly."

"Ro, go get out of your binder." Remy instructed, "Logan, help him up to his room, I need to talk to Patt."

Logan nodded and helped Roman upstairs to his room.

"Papa?" Patton asked, sitting down next to Remy.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked.

Patton nodded, "yeah."

"Okay," Remy breathed a sigh of relief, "Patt, have I ever told you the name of the person who... who raped... me?"

Patton shook his head, "no?"

"His name- his name is Augustus Aeneid." Remy said, "and you and Virgil are half-brothers."


	18. Chapter 18

** T.W.: death, kidnapping, drugs & medical  ** ** stuff **

Virgil had been missing a week. An entire _week._ Roman was sick of it. The police had no leads. There was no trace of his father. Virgil was completely cut off!

Roman paused his pacing and recalled the event that unfolded one long week ago.

_"Sure sir-sings-a-lot." Virgil snarked._

_"Ha,_ _I_ _like that name and_ _I'm_ _gonna use it now."_ _Roman_ _smirked smugly._

_Patton giggled, "_ _I_ _think the best dogs are ones you can cuddle with!"_

_"I_ _think_ _the best dog is a border collie." Logan said_ , _"they are the smartest dogs after all."_

_"Yes, but golden retrievers." Roman replied._

_"Ger-HMF-!"_

_The three boys whirled_ _around to see a man dragging Virgil back into an alleyway. He was holding a cloth to Virgil's mouth._

_"Hey!" Roman shouted, throwing his bag on the ground and charging the man._

_The_ _man smiled and threw the now unconscious_ _Virgil_ _to the side. He kicked_ _Roman_ _down before he boy could reach him._

_"I get to beat the shit out of a tranny and take my son." The man laughed, "today must be my lucky day."_

_Roman growled and lunged up, only to be kicked down again. The man stomped on_ _Roman_ _a couple times,_ _before_ _kicking him over to_ _where_ _Patton and_ _Logan_ _stood, frozen in fear. He picked up Virgil and slung him over his shoulder._

_"_ _Don't_ _follow." He warned before walking off._

_"You bastard! You get back here!" Roman tried_ _to_ _get_ _up, only to fall back to the ground in pain._

_"Roman!" Patton rushed_ _over_ _to the boy._

_"W-we have to get Virge." Roman winced._

_"We have to get you home and call the police." Logan said, helping Patton pick_ _Roman_ _up._

_"Virge..."_

Roman grimaced. He was right there! They could have gone after him!

There was a knock at his door

"Ro?" Remy said, "Patt and I were gonna go to the mall, wanna come?"

"Why?" Roman asked.

"I need your help with stuff."

Roman sighed. It was probably better than sitting around in his room all day.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He said.

Roman sighed again, picking up a random white and red jacket from the floor. He trudged downstairs, each step feeling a million times heavier than normal.

"Hey kiddo," Percy said, "how you holding up?"

Roman shrugged.

Percy sighed, "alright... Rem and Patt are in the car already."

Roman nodded, "okay, thanks."

The boy walked out, keeping his eyes on the ground until he reached the car. He silently opened the door and climbed in.

The ride to the mall was mostly quiet, aside from Patton trying to start up a conversation.

"So, Roman, you haven't been out of your room lately, what's up?" Patton asked.

"Nothing." Roman spat, "as usual."

"Oh... kay..." Patton trailed off.

Remy pulled into an empty parking space and stopped the car.

"Listen, this isn't an ordinary trip to the mall." Remy said, his voice uncharacteristically firm, "there's this guy I noticed who frequents an abandoned house a few miles out from the hospital. The place is far enough away to be ignored but close enough to steal any medical thing they need."

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Roman asked.

Remy turned around to face the boys, "I saw the guy and Augustus on the front porch of that abandoned house. The guy goes to the mall every day around this time."

"So why don't we just bust in there!?" Roman growled.

"Do you really think that bastard is gonna let us just waltz right in there?" Remy asked.

Roman huffed and sat back, crossing his arms.

"We're gonna use this guy as a distraction to sneak in and rescue Virgil." Remy said.

"Why don't you just call the police?" Patton asked.

Remy waved his hand dismissively, "they'll take too long and Augustus will move Virge somewhere else."

"So what's the plan?" Roman asked.

"We wait for the guy and follow him to the house, or wherever he goes in case they changed houses, and sneak in and save Virge." Remy smiled, "and maybe beat the bastard ass after."

"Hell yeah!" Roman yelled.

Remy glanced out the window, "shh, here he comes."

The three watched as a guy walked up to an old, beat up, silver car. Remy put the car in gear and followed him out.

Half an hour later, they were parked a ways behind, but still in view, of a two story house. The wood was grayish-black from age and unpainted.

They got out and waited. Soon the man got out. He walked up to the door and knocked. Augustus opened the door. The two seemed to be arguing.

Remy took this opportunity, gesturing for Patton and Roman to follow him. The three of them snuck to the window and looked in. It was bare save for a single couch.

Remy tested the window. It was unlocked. He let Roman and Patton in first, before slipping into the house himself. Remy quickly went up the stairs, hoping Virgil was up there.

He checked the first room. Nothing. Then the second. Nothing. Remy was about to try the third one when the shouting could be heard.

"THEY'RE NOT READY!" Then the sound of a door slamming.

"Quick," Remy threw open the third door, "hide."

The boys had just gotten in when they all heard a voice.

"What are you doing here!?"

Remy grit his teeth and turned around, "remember me?"

Augustus' eyes went wide, "you!"

"Where is Virgil." Remy commanded.

The bastard laughed, "like I'd tell you!"

Remy grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall, holding him there.

"Where is Virgil!" He repeated.

"You have no right to my son!" Augustus growled.

"Your son? _Your_ son?!" Remy's voice gradually grew louder, "you think he is your family!?"

"I made him!" Augustus shouted.

Remy leaned forward and whispered, "I never aborted the child."

"Sadira... how..." Augustus whispered, "the boy with the glasses and the cat hoodie."

Patton squeezed Roman's arm in the darkness of the room.

"Where is Virgil." Remy growled.

"Basement." Augustus said, still reeling.

Remy flashed him a crooked smile, "Thanks."

The coffee lover bashed the bastard's head into the wall, dropping the unconscious person on the ground.

"Roman? Patton? It's okay to come out now." Remy said, trying to still the slight shake of his hands.

The boys poked their heads out. Remy gave them a small smile.

"Come on, we know where Virge is now." Remy said quietly.

Roman and Patton silently followed Remy down to the basement. What they saw down there shocked them.

Rows of boys filled the room, at least twenty boys total, all laying unconscious in beds with I.V.'s in their arms.

"Virge!" Roman yelled, running to the far end of the first row.

Virgil was pale and much thinner than when they had last seen him. The rise and fall of his chest was almost non-existent.

"Roman, call the police." Remy told him, digging around in his med bag.

Remy took out Virgil's I.V., taping a cottonball over the injection site. He checked all Virgil's vitals. Everything seemed okay.

Remy moved on to the next boy, a tall brunett with curly hair. He was okay as well.

Remy sighed heavily when he went to the third boy. He was small and short with dirty blonde hair that was somewhat longish. Remy pulled the sheets over his head.

Two boys later, the police and EMT's arrived.

_**~~time skip~~** _

Virgil's head was pounding so hard be could practically hear it.

Wait... he could hear it. No, it's too high pitched.

Virge pried his eyes open. He saw white... and red. He blinked and things came into focus.

"R-ro?"

Roman's head shot up, "Virge!?"

"H-hey." Virge smirked.

Roman smiled brightly, kissing the back of Virgil's hand, "hey."

Virgil smiled softly and closed his eyes again, "'m tired."

"I know." Roman gave him a quick kiss on his forhead.

Virgil yawned, "is anyone else 'ere?"

Roman nodded, "Patton and Remy just left to get some food, and Logan and Percy came by a few hours ago."

Virgil opened his eyes again. He frowned. Roman was crying.

"Why're you cryin'?" Virgil asked, trying to wipe away his boyfriends tears.

Roman smiled, "I'm just happy you're back."

Virge smiled and closed his eyes again, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Roman replied, kissing Virgil's hand again.

There was a small knock at the door.

"Knock knock." Remy said, opening the door.

Virgil opened his eyes and turned his head toward the coffee loving adult, "Hey Remy."

"Virge!" Remy exclaimed, quickly setting down the food he was carrying, "you're awake!"

Remy hugged the emo boy, "we were worried for a while there."

Virgil frowned, "what? Why?"

"Augustus was trying to start a human trafficking, sex slave ring." Remy spat, "he tried to get you and a bunch of other boys hooked on drugs, but ended up overdosing all his victims."

"Shit." Virgil said, closing his eyes again.

"Langua- VIRGE!" Patton squealed.

"Hey Dad." Virgil gave him a small smile.

"Oh my goodness! When did you wake up!?" Patton asked, hugging Virgil.

"About five minutes ago." Virgil said.

Remy smiled, "I'll get the doctor then."

Virgil tensed a little, but Roman squeezed his hand reassuringly. Remy ruffled Virgil's hair before walking out the door.

The coffee lover passed by rooms of boys recovering from their trauma. The curly haired brunett was awake and talking to a black haired boy who had snuck in McDonald's for him.

Remy sighed. There were twenty-six boys. Out of those twenty-six, three had died and five were in critical condition.

A nurse looked up as Remy approached the front desk, "Hey Remy, what's up?"

"Hey Leo," Remy said with a small smile, "Just came to let the doc know Virge is awake."

"That's great!" Leo smiled, "I'll let her know."

"Thanks, you're the best." Remy said, "I'm gonna get back to the boys, we have some stuff we need to talk about."

"Alright." Leo waved him off as Remy walked away.

Remy could hear laughter as he approached Virgil's room.

"And _that's_ why German shepherds are the best." Virgil laughed.

Remy smiled and entered the room, "I hate to ruin the happy moment, but we need to talk."

"Uh, okay." Virgil said slowly.

Remy sat down next to Patton, "Virge, your father had a kid that neither you or Pranks knew about. To be fair, he didn't know about the kid either."

"Okay." Virgil nodded to let Remy know he could continue.

"Virgil, you have a half-brother." Remy said.

Virgil's eyes went wide, "really?! Who is he? Can I meet him?!"

"You've already met him." Patton smiled lightly, "hi little bro."


	19. Chapter 19

**T.W.: blood, self harm**

Patton sighed, dragging the sleeves of his cat hoodie further down his hands. Virgil still hadn't come back to school as he was still in the hospital, but he was being released later today. Patton smiled lightly. Virge was so happy when he found out his half-brother was Patton. Remy went through all the paperwork and, with the help of Logan's mom, is now Virgil's legal guardian.

But if everything is okay, then why did he still feel so bad?

"Mr. Kishu." His second semester science teacher said in her thick accent.

Patton's head shot up and his mind went into a panic. He hadn't been paying attention to the worksheet they were reviewing.

"U-uh, sorry, I-I don't know..." Patton whispered, handing his head.

The teachers sighed, "Class?"

The class responded in murmers. Patton leaned on his arms, half-hiding in his hoodie.

Logan, who was thankfully in the same class, furrowed his brow, "Patt? Are you okay?"

Patton nodded and buried his face further into his arms. Logan went to place a hand on his arm, but Patton moved away. A few minutes later, the bell rang.

"Patton!" Logan called, catching up to him, "are you alright? You are being uncharacteristically... out of it."

"I'm fine Lo." Patton said, continuing to walk to his next class.

"Patt," Logan grabbed Patton's arm to stop him.

"Ow!" Patton yelped.

Logan let go, "I-I'm sorry, Patton, I didn't mean-"

Patton sighed, "it's okay Lo, I gotta get to class."

Logan nodded and watched Patton walk to his last class of the day. He sighed and turned around, heading to his own class.

"Hey Logan." Roman said, having the same English class as him, "You look down, what's up?"

Logan sighed and sat down next to the boy, "Its Patton. He's been acting a bit strange as of late. He wasn't focused in class and I think... I think he's cutting again."

"What!?" Roman whisper-yelled, "Why?!"

"He started to walk away so I grabbed his arm," Logan explained, "he cried out in pain. He's also wearing his hoodie and covering his arms even though the snow is starting to melt."

"Damnit." Roman cursed, then sighed, "I'll talk to him when we get home."

Logan nodded, "okay, text me what you find out."

"Will do." Roman nodded, opening his laptop to work.

"Hey Roman?" Logan said, "thanks."

Roman smiled, "No problem Nerd, now get your laptop, we have stuff to do."

_**~~** _ _**time** _ _**skip~~** _

Remy pushed open the door, allowing Virgil, Patton, and Roman into the house. Virgil immediately went and flopped down on the couch.

"Finally!" He laughed, "comfortable furniture!"

Roman laughed as well, sitting down next to his boyfriend and giving him a short kiss.

Remy smiled and shook his head, "Well I'm going down to the bakery to see my wonderful husband and pick up some sweets for us to celebrate with."

"Okay Remy." Roman said.

"Be good and don't burn anything." Remy pointed his key at the boys.

Roman and Virgil chuckled, but Patton just made his way up the stairs. Remy frowned.

"Patt, are you feeling okay?" Remy asked.

Patton paused, then continued up the stairs, "yeah."

Remy sighed, "I'll be back soon."

"What's wrong with Patton?" Virge asked, worried for his newfound half-brother.

Roman sighed and shrugged, "he said he didn't want to talk."

Virgil frowned, "why don't I go try talking to him and you can start some hot coco?"

Roman smiled softly and kissed the side of Virgil's head, "alright."

Virgil got up and made his way up to Patton's room. He knocked on the door.

"Dad? Can I come in?"

There was a clattering sound and a muffled voice.

"Dad?" Virge asked again.

There was more muttering and another crash.

"Patton, I'm coming in."

Virgil opened the door. The room was dark except for the light coming from the bathroom door. Virgil cautiously moved toward it and pushed it open.

Razors were strewn everywhere and a roll of gauze trailed across the tile. A pale yellow box layed on its side by the sink.

Patton was curled up by the bathtub, covering his face with his bare arms while silent tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Dad..." Virgil breathed.

Patton let out a small sob.

The emo knelt down beside the crying boy, wrapping his arms around him.

"Dad what happened?" Virgil asked quietly.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Patton whimpered.

Virgil gently took one of Patton's hands, "can I look?"

Patton slowly lowered his arms. Virgil gasped. So many old cuts. So many new ones.

Virgil didn't realize how hard he was holding Patton's arms until the boy flinched.

"Ouch."

Virge immediately loosened his grip, "I'm sorry Dad, I just- I hate that you feel the need to do this."

Patton didn't meet Virgil's eyes.

Virge sighed, "let's get you cleaned up, Roman's making hot coco, and I'm sure Logan can come over."

Patton didn't move save for a small nod. Virgil got up and grabbed a cloth, getting it damp and kneeling next to Patton again. The emo gently wiped the blood off the others arms. He reached back and grabbed the gauze. Then Virgil started wrapping Patton's arms.

"Is it too tight?" Virgil asked quietly.

Patton shook his head slightly. Virgil sighed and hugged the boy tightly. Patton slowly closed his eyes and rested his head on Virgil's shoulder.

They held each other for a while before Virgil spoke again.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna go down for some hot coco?" He asked.

Patton nodded slowly, "yeah."

Virgil stood, gently pulling Patton up with him. Patton held on to the cuff of Virgil's hoodie as the two walked down the stairs. Virgil sat Patton on the couch, wrapping him in a fuzzy blanket.

"I'm gonna check on Ro and text Logan, okay?" Virge said.

Patton nodded and pulled the blanket closer. Virgil gave him one last hug before making his way into the kitchen.

"Ro?" Virgil said, hugging his boyfriend from behind, "Patton was cutting again."

Roman sighed, "damnit."

Virgil let go of Roman and gave him a quick kiss, "it's not your fault."

Roman sighed again, "have to told Logan?"

Virgil shook his head and pulled out his phone, "no, I'll do that now."

Virgil- _can u come over patton cut again_

Bookworm- _Of course!_ _I'll_ _be over soon._

Virgil sighed and put away his phone, "he's coming over."

Roman nodded, "the coco' s ready."

"Thanks." Virgil kissed Roman on the cheek and took two of the mugs. One for Patton and one for him.

Virgil walked back out to the living room, "Hey Dad, I got your coco."

"Thanks kiddo." Patton said, taking the mug.

"Logan should be here soon." Virgil told him.

Patton nodded, "okay."

Roman came out to join them. They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

Then the door flew open.

"Patton!" Logan yelled, running into the living room and hugging his boyfriend, "Oh my god Patt are you okay!? Of course you're not okay, you were hurting yourself. Are you feeling any better!? Is there anything I can do?! If there-!"

"Lo." Patton giggled softly, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, slightly more clam.

Patton nodded, "I'm doing better."

The door opened again and Remy walked in with a box of doughnuts, "I heard shouting, what's wrong."

"It's nothing Papa." Patton said.

Remy frowned, "are you okay Patt?"

Patton shrugged, whispering, "I was cutting again..."

"Patton..." Remy set the doughnuts down and hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry Papa." Patton whimpered, letting tears fall down his face.

"Shh, shh," Remy ran his fingers through Patton's hair, "you're gonna be okay."

Patton sniffed and nodded, squeezing Remy's jacket in his hands.

"I don't wanna drive a fancy car today," Remy sang quietly, "I don't wanna ride in a red corvette. I don't wanna jog my Saturday away, but I don't wanna go home yet."

"Today is not the day to jump out of a plane, I don't wanna parasail or play roulette. I don't wanna risk it all or go insane, but I don't wanna go home yet." Logan joined in.

"I just wanna watch the birds go by from my handy foldable blue canvas throne," Virgil sang softly, "I wanna watch them fly and fly, and see them soar up into the unknown."

"But I feel just like a nerd, watching birds. Watching me here all alone." Patton sang the next line.

Roman started up, "I don't wanna breakdance or learn taekwondo, I don't wanna fish till all the fish are gone, I don't wanna rollerskate even if it's slow, I don't wanna pass out in a marathon."

"I don't like soccer, baseball, track or field. I'm not up for a match of polo." Logan sang, "I don't wanna seek or try to stay concealed. I'm also not up for waterpolo..."

Patton giggled a little.

Remy smiled "I just wanna watch the birds up there. Track the migratory patterns that they've flown. I wanna watch them from my chair with my binoculars, my latte, and my phone.

"Trying to spot a lark, in the park, parked in nature all alone."

"Alone here with the doves and the sparrows, and the ospreys, the owlets, the egrets, and my list." Virgil sang.

Roman came in next, "It's just me and Mr. Finch, the robins, the king fishers, the snipes, though I heard they don't exist."

"Each little specie, in its little way can teach me what awaits you, if you can get away. I wanna watch, he birds do what they will. Sorry if I'm ornithologically prone. I wanna watch from somewhere undisturbing, quiet, calm, still, sit right here and gaze at the unknown."

"I don't wanna fly," Patton sang, "In the sky. I just wanna be alone. It's not a big deal, or anything. I just wanna be alone."


	20. Chapter 20

** T.W.: homophobia, implied eating disorder  **

"Logan! Logan! Logan!" Patton said, bouncing up and down.

Logan smiled softly and rolled his eyes, "Yes Patton?"

"Graduation is _TOMORROW_ _!_ " The bright boy shouted. 

"Uh-huh." Logan smirked, continuing to read his book.

Patton groaned and flopped over Logan's legs, "are excited at _all_?"

Logan laughed lightly, "Yes I am."

Patton pouted and crossed his arms, "you don't sound very excited."

Logan sighed and closed his book, "I know Patt."

Patton sat up, a frown on his face, "Hey, Logie, what's wrong?"

Logan shook his head, "it's nothing to worry about Pattoncake."

"Lo," Patton tilted his head up to look at him, "talk to me."

Logan closed his eyes and sighed, "my grandmother is coming for graduation."

Patton wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Oh."

"She's only here for a week." Logan said.

Patton frowned, "can't you just stay here while she's in town?"

Logan smiled lightly, "No Patt."

"Please?" Patton begged.

"I'll be fine," Logan pecked Patton on the lips, "I've delt with her before."

Patton sighed and rested his head on Logan's shoulder, "okay."

Remy poked his head into the bedroom, "are you boy's hungry?"

Patton nodded, "I'm starved!"

"Lo?" Remy asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Logan said.

Remy frowned, "alright. Patt, what would you like?"

"Um, just a sandwich please." Patton said.

Remy nodded, "are you sure you don't want anything Lo?"

Logan gave him a small smile and nodded, "I'm sure."

"Okay," Remy said slowly, "I'll be back with your sandwich Patt."

"Okay." Patton smiled lightly, "Thanks Papa."

Remy nodded and closed the door again.

"Lo?" Patton asked, "are you okay? You didn't have breakfast this morning."

"I'm fine Patt." Logan said, opening his book again, "I'm just not very hungry right now."

"You sure?" Patton asked, fiddling with Logan's tie.

Logan smiled and rested his his head on top of Patton's, "I'm sure."

Patton sighed, "promise me you'll eat something later?"

Logan nodded, "okay."

There was a knock at the door.

"I have your food Patt." Remy said, stepping into the room with a plate.

"Thanks Papa." Patton smiled lightly, taking the sandwich and crisps.

"You're welcome Patt." Remy kissed him on the top of his head, "are you two ready for graduation?"

"Yep!" Patton said around a mouthful of turkey and cheese sandwich.

Remy laughed lightly, "what about you Lo?"

Logan gave him a small smile, "I'm excited to move on to collage finally."

"I hear you." Remy smirked, "oh, also Ro and Virge are gonna watch Avatar the Last Airbender and wanted to know if you wanted to watch."

"Yeah! We'll be right down!" Patton said, grinning at Logan.

Logan chuckled and set his book down, following Patton downstairs.

"What is up kiddos!" Patton giggled, falling back on the couch.

"Hey Dad." Virgil said, cuddled up to Roman, "we're gonna watch Avatar."

"It's going to, Virgil." Logan said, sitting next to Patton.

"What's going to Virgil?" Patton asked with a grin.

Logan paused, "was that a dad joke."

Patton giggled, "Maybe."

"Shush! It's starting!" Roman yelled.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang, and although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world."

**_~~time skip~~_ **

"Virgil Aenied."

The emo took a deep breath, walking up the stage and taking his diploma.

Many others were called before the next in the group went up.

"Patton Kishu."

The bubbly boy smiled brightly and bounced up to get his diploma.

"Roman Love."

The dramatic boy waltzed up and took his diploma with a dashing smile and a bow.

More graduates passed before the last boy was called.

"Logan Sollers."

The smart boy allowed himself a small smile as he walked up to the stage and received his diploma.

"Missy Sollers."

The shy girl gave her brother a smile as she walked back to her seat, diploma in hand.

A few minutes later, the ceremony ended and the boys went to their respective families.

"Logan! Missy!" Their dad yelled, scooping the two up in a huge hug.

Missy laughed as her cap fell off, and Logan's glasses nearly flew off from the force of the hug.

"Now Jack, let's be real here." An old woman placed her band on the overexcited father, "Logan, Max, come give your old grandmother a hug."

"Um, grandma, it's actually Missy now." The girl mumbled, half hiding her face in her growing hair.

"Nonsense, now come give me a hug." Her grandmother said.

Missy sighed and her and her brother gave their grandma a hug.

"Now, do either of you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Logan shook his head, "I have a boyfriend."

His grandmother wrinkled her nose, "oh."

"I-I do too." Missy spoke up.

"And that's perfectly fine." Celine shot a look at her mother.

Their grandmother sighed, "We'll then. Shall we get going?"

"I'll meet you out there," Logan said, "I'm going to see my boyfriend."

He turned to walk away, but was stopped by a wrinkled old hand on his arm.

"Now now Lo, I'm sure your parents want to be going now." She hissed.

Logan grit his teeth and yanked his arm away, "fine."

Patton looked over to see Logan leaving with his family. The boys heart dropped a little. He didn't come congratulate them...

"Patt? Are you okay?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Patton said quietly, "can we go home now?"

"Sure." Remy said, "I'll tell the boys and your Dad."

Patton sighed. This was going to be a rough week.

_**~~time skip (again)~~** _

Logan's family had just gotten inside their house when the grandmother turned to the parents.

"Oh, Jack, Celine, I seem to have left my bag in the car," she faked a pout, "can you be dears and go get it for me?"

"Of course mother." Celine said, dragging her husband out to the car before he could say anything.

The grandmother turned to the twins, "you two are disgusting creatures of the earth! God almighty will strike you down! Your parents should be punishing you severely for your sin!"

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed Missy's shaking hand, pulling her upstairs, "Whatever you say."

Logan lead Missy into his room and both of them sat down on the bed.

"This is going to be the worst week ever." Missy groaned, hitting her head against her brothers shoulder.

"At least mom will still be here to keep her in check." Logan sighed.

"Actually mom has a thing in Seattle tomorrow that, coincidentally, takes all week." Missy pouted.

"Fantastic." Logan spat.

"What about dad?" Missy asked.

"He's in Idaho for the week." Logan sighed, "has some sort of construction thing there."

"No!" Missy whined, "that means we'll be all alone with _her._ "

"We'll survive." Logan said, "hopefully."

Missy breathed out a small laugh. Logan s phone dinged.

Pattoncake- _hey Logie!!! I_ _didn't_ _get_ _to see you at the grad_ _ceremony_ _so CONGRATS!!!_

Logie- _I'm_ _sorry about that Patt, my grandmother insisted that we left. Congratulations to you as well._

Pattoncake- _hehe!!! Thanks Logie!!!_

Logie- _no problem Pattoncake._

"Who you texting?" Missy taunted.

"My boyfried." Logan replied.

"Ooh, scandalous!" Missy joked, "God will smite us, oh no!"

Logan laughed and pushed Missy over, "Oh no, whatever will I, a Wiccan who does not believe in such a god, do!?"

Missy snorted and rolled onto her side, laughing.

Logan sighed. With Patton and Missy, this week might not be so bad after all.


	21. Chapter 21

**T.W.: homophobia, fire,** **religion based hate crime, abuse** **, blood** , **death, hospital**

Logan's phone vibrated in her hand again.

Pattoncake- _Logan..._ _I'm_ _really worried..._ _it's_ _been two days... do_ _I_ _need to come over???_

"What's your passcode _witch_." His grandmother spat, leaning over the boy bleeding on the floor.

"S-seven, two, e-eight, eight..." Logan coughed out.

His grandmother smiled sweetly and unlocked his phone, "Good boy."

Logan sighed and closed his eyes behind his cracked glasses. It hurt to breathe, to move.

"Logan, honey, will you be good and come back to Christianity?" She asked sweetly, "and stop being gay."

Logan sent her a venom filled glare, "screw you-"

He was cut off by a coughing fit, clutching his stomach in pain. His grandmother tutted.

"Now this wouldn't have happened if you were normal." She said.

Logan almost laughed, "you're wrong."

"No I'm not!" She screeched, "how dare you! I am always right."

"You were right about one thing." Logan smiled and glared up at her, "I am a witch."

Logan watched as her face went red with fury. He knew he was going to get beat, but the look on her face was worth it.

But to his surprise, she leaned down and smiled.

"Logan, do you know why gays like you are called fags?" She said, "it's because during the Salem witch trials, the wood they would burn at the bottom of the stake were called fags. Homosexuality was considered worse than being a witch, and they didn't even deserve a stake. They were burned with the other fags."

Logan stared it her in horror. Maybe he had gone a little too far this time.

"You stay here while I make sure your brother doesn't interfere with our plan." She said.

"Sister." Logan hissed as she walked to Missy's room.

"Hush boy!" She yelled, "I'll get to you later."

Logan closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground. A few moments later, Missy's screams echoed through the house. Logan flinched. Her screams continued for a few minutes.

The grandmother came back out. In her hand was a bloody belt. She tossed it aside in favor of roughly gripping Logan's hair and dragging him to the backyard.

"What are you doing!?" Logan yelled. He tried to struggle away, but everything hurt too much.

She turned to glare at him with a sick smile, "Witches deserve to burn."

She threw him to the ground inside their wooden shed. Logan winced as his bruises hit the hard floor. The grandmother grabbed a tub of gasoline, pouring it all around the small shed. Logan watched in horror as she pulled put a lighter. She paused, swirling the little bit of gasoline in the tub.

"Well," she said, "we wouldn't want to waste this."

She threw the rest on Logan, soaking the boy in the flammable liquid. Then she stepped out and lit the lighter.

"Burn the witch." She snarled

She threw the lighter and walked away.

Flames erupted all around Logan. The small, wooden shed quickly burned. Logan shuffled as best he could to the center of the room. There was no way he could get out in his condition. The air got heavier as smoke filled the space. Logan's head swam with each painful breath of smoke. The boy closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable death as a single tear fell down his face.  
  
  


Missy whimpered in pain as she tried to stop the bleeding. She looked out the window. Their shed was on fire.

Missy yelped quietly. What happened!? She painfully made her way back to her room. Her grandmother was sitting on the bed.

"W-what's did you d-do?" Missy asked quietly.

"I'm burning the witch!" Her grandmother smiled.

"Lo..." Missy fell to the ground, crying into her arms.

"The witch is dead!" The grandmother did a twirl, "I'm going to make lunch, dear, would you like anything?"

Missy just continued to cry. Her brother was dying and she couldn't do anything.

Her grandmother tutted, "I guess you don't want food."

She walked out the door, leaving Missy sobbing on the floor.

"What on earth is going on here!?" A woman screamed.

"Celine! What are you doing back so early?" The grandmother asked.

"Get out Mother!" Celina yelled, "Out!"

"Mommy!" Missy shouted through her tears.

Moments later, her mom burst through the door, "Missy!"

"Mommy!" Missy sobbed, hugging her mom.

"Shh, shh, Missy its okay now, mommy's here." Celine said, running her fingers through her daughters hair, "where's Logan?"

"H-he- s-shed." Missy stammered.

Celine froze. She got her phone out in less than a second, calling 911.

_"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?"_

"My son is trapped in a burning shed."

_"Okay, we'll sent someone_ _over_ _what is_ _your_ _address?"_

Celine gave the operator the information.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Missy whimpered.

"It'll be okay, it'll all be okay." Her Mom said.

A few minutes later the sirens could be heard.

"Come on Missy." Celine pulled Missy up and lead her to the door.

"Are you Miss. Sollers?" The fireman asked.

Celine nodded, "he's in the backyard."

The fireman nodded and lead his team to the backyard. One if them charged into the burning shed.

The rest of them waited. And waited. And waited...

Then the fireman came out, Logan limp in his arms.

"Get the stretcher!" He yelled.

Logan was layed on a stretcher and a mask was placed over his mouth and nose. The EMT's took him to the ambulance, while Missy and Celine went to a different one.

Then Logan flatlined.

"Start compressions!" One yelled.

Another started CPR. Thirty compressions later the first checked Logan's pulse.

He shook his head, "Again!"

Thirty more compressions.

"We have a pulse!"

_**~~time skip~~** _

Logan blinked. Everything around him was white and blurry, and... was his alarm going off?

Then Logan remembered. The abuse. The fire. He thought he had died.

Logan felt a warmth on his arm. He turned his head to see a blurry, blue and grey figure.

"Patt?"

The figures head shot up, "Logan!"

Patton launched himself at Logan, holding him in a tight hug.

"Ow, Patt." Logan winced. His voice sounded awful.

"Sorry!" Patton said, sitting back down, "I was so worried! I didn't know what happened and you didn't answer your phone a-and then I h-heard you were in the hospital a-and-"

Patton broke down in tears, sobbing into his hands.

"Patt, hey, don't cry," Logan said, grabbing one of Patton's hands, "I'm here."

Patton nodded, wiping away tears. He grabbed Logan's glasses and handed them to him.

"H-heres your glasses Lo." Patton whispered, "they're your spare ones, y-your other ones burned..."

Logan smiled at his boyfriend as he put his glasses on, "Thank you Pattoncake."

Patton's eyes filled with tears again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I-I was s-so s-scared." Patton said, starting to cry again.

"Come here," Logan said, pulling Patton into a gentle hug and carding his fingers through his hair, "you're okay, I'm okay."

Patton nodded into Logan's chest. The door opened and Remy walked in dressed in scrubs. Remy smiled softly when he saw Logan was awake.

"Hey Lo," he said quietly, "how you doing."

Logan smiled softly, "I'm okay."

Remy nodded and went around to Patton, placing a hand on his back, "Patt, hun, are you okay?"

Patton nodded, "I'm okay Papa."

"Does my mom know yet?" Logan asked.

Remy nodded, "She's with Missy right now, and before you ask, your sister is okay as well."

Logan gave a sigh of relief, "okay."

The door opened again and Celine was standing there.

"Logan!" Celine cried, running over and hugging her son.

"Mom!" Logan smiled.

"I'm so so sorry Lo," she said, gently holding his face, "I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"Mom it's okay." Logan said, grabbing her hand, "I'm okay."

Celine sighed and kissed his forehead, "I know."

"When's dad coming back?" Logan asked.

"Tomorrow." Celine said, wiping away a tear.

Remy checked his phone, "Ro and Virge should be here soon."

Logan nodded, "okay."

"I'll leave you to talk to your friends." Celine said, "I love you."

"I love you too mom." Logan said.

Celine had just left when two boys ran into the room.

"Logan!"

"Nerd!"

Logan laughed lightly, "Salutations to you too."

Roman laughed in relief, "you're alive!"

Logan smiled and shook his head fondly, "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Bookworm." Virgil smiled.

Remy watched the boys from the corner of the room. He smiled. Everything was okay now.


	22. Chapter 22

Patton knocked on the door of the one story house, shifting the box of sweets in his arms. A few seconds later, Missy opened the door a bit.

"Oh, hi Patton." She smiled, fully opening the door.

"Hey Missy," Patton smiled back, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good." Missy said, "why don't you come in?"

Missy stepped aside to let the bubbly boy into her house. 

"Thanks." Patton giggled, "Oh! I brought doughnuts!"

Patton lifted the lid of the box, revealing several jelly-filled sweets.

"Do you want one?" He asked.

"Thanks!" Missy said, taking a chocolate covered pastry, "Logan's still sleeping, but I doubt he'll be mad if you wake him with these."

Missy winked and left to eat her doughnut in the living room. Patton giggled and walked down the hall to Logan's room. He knocked on the door before opening it. 

Logan was fast asleep on his bed. White bandages covered most of his arms, but his face held a peaceful expression. Patton smiled lightly and set the box of sweets on Logan's desk.

The bubbly boy knelt by his boyfriend, running his fingers through Logan's dark brown hair. Logan sighed in his sleep, making Patton giggled lightly. 

"Lo, it's almost noon." Patton smiled.

Logan wrinkled his nose, "just'a little longer..."

Patton laughed lightly, "I brought doughnuts. They're Crofters."

Logan shuffled and rubbed his eyes, "okay, I'm up."

Patton giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. Logan finally opened his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Hey sleepy head." Patton smiled leaning his forhead against Logan's. 

Logan laughed lightly, "hey."

"How are you feeling?" Patton asked, pulling away.

"Pretty good all things considering." Logan said. 

"Good." Patton smiled, kissing his boyfriend, "Do you wanna doughnut Lo?"

Logan nodded and sat up slowly, " I would love one."

Patton giggled and went to grab the box while Logan put his glasses on. Logan moved over to make room for Patton as the boy came back with the box.

"Thank you Patt." Logan smiled, taking a plain, glazed doughnut with loganberry Crofters jam in the center.

"You're welcome Logie." Patton giggled, taking a strawberry Crofters maple bar.

The two ate their sweets in silence, cuddling with each other. Patton rested his head against Logan's shoulder and Logan placed his head on Patton's. 

"So what do you wanna do today Lo?" Patton asked quietly.

Logan shrugged, "just being with you sounds like a perfect day."

Patton blushed and giggled, "awe!"

Logan laughed lightly and pulled Patton into a kiss, "you're adorable when you blush."

Patton smiled and buried his face in Logan's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist, "I love you Logie."

Logan smiled, "I love you too Pattoncake."

Patton giggled and pressed a gentle kiss to Logan's lips. The smart boy smirked into the kiss, his hand coming up to cup the others cheek. 

Patton pulled away, smiling, "I love you."

Logan smiled and sighed softly, "I love you too."

"Hey Lo?" Patton asked, "can you do some card reading?"

Logan nodded, "of course Patt."

The Wiccan boy reached over Patton to grab his spaced themed playing cards. His fingers just brushed the cards, causing them all to flutter down to the ground.

"Shit." Logan cursed, sighing as he moved to pick up the cards.

"Lo, you could have asked me to get them." Patton said, picking up a card.

Logan sighed, "I know."

"Lo," Patton tilted his head up, "it's okay to ask for help, I learned that the hard way."

Logan nodded, leaning into Patton's touch, "ok Patt, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Lo." Patton said, "you're okay."

Logan nodded, his lips twitching up in a small smile, "yeah."

Patton smiled and helped Logan pick up the rest of the cards. Logan layed back next to Patton. Patton glanced at the card in his hand.

"Hey Lo?" Patton asked, "what does the ten of hearts mean?"

Logan smiled, "great joy."

Patton giggled and leaned on Logan's shoulder, "I already feel that when I'm with you."

Logan laughed lightly and kissed the side of his head. Patton giggled and cuddled up further into Logan's arms. Suddenly, Patton gasped.

"I brought the new Mary Poppins!" Patton yelled enthusiastically, "have you seen it yet?!"

Logan smiled and shook his head, "no, but I would very much like to."

Patton giggled, "okay!"

Roman threw open the door, running to his boyfriend in the living room, and hugging him, "VIRGE!"

"Woah, hey Ro, you were only gone for like, an hour." Virgil laughed, "what's up?"

"I just got approved for top surgery!" Roman yelled, laughing.

"No way, that's awesome!" Virgil said, hugging Roman back tightly, "Has it been scheduled yet?"

Roman nodded, "Next month!"

Virgil laughed and Roman kissed him. 

"This is great." Virgil whispered in Roman's ear, "I'm so proud of you."

"Hey babes, don't leave out the best part." Remy said, sipping his Starbucks drink. 

Roman laughed, "Oh yeah! Remy's going to be my surgeon!"

"No way!" Virge yelled, laughing. 

"Uh, yes way!" Remy smirked.

Roman laughed, "I can't wait!"

Virgil smiled and kissed Roman. Roman pulled Virgil closer, smirking into the kiss.

"If y'all are gonna make out, please go to your room." Remy chuckled. 

Roman grinned and dragged Virgil upstairs to their room. 

Virgil laughed, "someone's a little excited."

Roman raised an eyebrow. 

It took Virgil a moment to realise what he said. He blushed.

"Not like that!" The emo yelled, gently shoving his boyfriend.

Roman laughed, "you're the one who said it."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "you're the one who's mind is in the gutter."

"Touché." Roman nodded.

Virgil laughed lightly, "I love you, you dork."

Roman smiled and pulled Virgil onto the bed.

"I love you too, Kylo Boyfriend." Roman said, nuzzling into Virgil's neck.

Virgil laughed lightly and kissed Roman hard. Roman smirked and pulled Virgil close to him, trapping the emo. Virgil snaked his arms around his boyfriend. Roman's hands traveled up Virgil's back and to his hair. 

Virgil froze. The emo boy backed away quickly, only momentarily cought by Roman's arms.

"Hey, Virge, what's wrong?" Roman asked, a confused but concerned look on his face.

"No, I-I d-don't-" Virgil gasped, tears escaping and falling on the bed. 

"Virgil, can you hear me?" Roman asked.

The emo nodded, wiping tears off his cheeks. He took a deep breath. 

"I-I'm s-sorry Ro."Virgil whimpered. 

"It's okay, Virge." Roman said, "are you okay?"

Virgil nodded and held out his arms. Roman moved and hugged Virgil, tracing little hearts on his back. The emo buried his face in Roman's chest. Roman smiled lightly and started to sing.

"Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-ee. A sweep is as lucky as lucky can be. Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-oo. Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you or blow me a kiss and that's lucky too.

"Now as the ladder of life as been strung. You may think a sweep's on the bottommost rung, though I spends me time in the ashes and smoke, in this 'ole wide world there's no 'appier bloke.

"Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-ee. A sweep is as lucky as lucky can be. Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-oo. Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you

"Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-ee. A sweep is as lucky as lucky can be. Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-oo. Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you

"I choose me bristles with pride, yes, I do, a broom for the shaft and a brush for the flume.

"Up where the smoke is all billered and curled 'tween pavement and stars is the chimney sweep world. When the's 'ardly no day nor 'ardly no night. There's things 'alf in shadow and 'alf way in light. On the roof tops of London cool, what a sight.

"Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-ee  
When you're with a sweep, you're in glad company.

"No where is there are more 'appier crew.

"Than them wot sings, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo  
Chim chiminey, chim chim  
Cher-ee chim cher-oo."

Virgil smirked, "Mary Poppins?"

Roman shrugged, "why not?"

"Dork." Virge mumbled. 

Roman laughed and tilted Virgil's head up, "Can I kiss-"

Virgil pressed his lips to Roman's before he could finish his sentance. Roman smirked, chuckling into the kiss.

"Movie?" Roman asked, pulling away.

Virgil chuckled, "Total Drama Island?"

"That fever-dream of a show?" Roman laughed. 

Virgil shrugged, "still a good show."

Roman nodded, "fair enough."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Then burst out laughing. Roman hugged Virgil for a moment longer, then picked up Virgil and carried him downstairs. Virgil laughed. 

"I could've walked on my own." The emo said.

"I know." Roman smirked, turning on the show and sitting next to his boyfriend, "but it's more fun that way."

Virgil rolled his eyes, leaning on Roman, "I never said I didn't like it."


	23. Chapter 23

**T.W.: hospitals, mention of surgery, implied eating disorder**

"You nervous Ro?" Virgil asked the boy laying on his lap.

Roman shrugged and closed his eyes, focusing on Virgil playing with his hair, "kinda. But I'm also really excited."

"Tomorrow." Virgil said, giving Roman a small smile.

"Yep." Roman smiled and opened one eye, "you seem more nervous than I am Vee."

Virgil sighed, "there are so many things that could go wrong!"

Roman reached up and held Virgil's face, "it'll be fine. I trust Remy."

"I do too, but there's so many variables... what if something goes wrong?" Virgil huffed.

"Nothing will go wrong." Roman said, "it only takes two hours."

"Two hours, Ro. So much can go wrong in two hours." Virgil growled and bit his lip.

Roman sat up and gave Virge a short kiss, "it'll be okay."

Virgil sighed and nodded, "it's gonna be the longest two hours of my life."

Roman chuckled and hugged Virgil, "it'll go by in the blink of an eye!"

Virgil smirked into Romans shoulder, "alright Princy."

Roman started humming and swaying them to the tune. Virgil sighed and relaxed. The emo boy closed his eyes. No amount of worrying is going to change anything.

"Don't let me see what I am   
cause I can't stand it, no I cant   
I'm coming back round again   
It's been over a year, I thought this was the end.

"And now I don't remember comfort   
because what I am is what I'm not   
I don't belong here, it's just hopeless   
Find me a way out if you love me at all.

"Don't let me hear what they say   
cause I can't stand it everyday   
I'm thinking that I should leave now   
And I don't think I'm coming back this time.

"Cause now I dont remember comfort   
because what I am is what I'm not   
This phantom skin it's weird to live in   
So find me a way out if you love me at all."

**_~~time skip~~_ **

Virgil's leg bounced nervously. Roman had just gone to the OR, leaving Virgil, Percy, Patton and Logan in the waiting room.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay?" Patton asked the emo.

Virgil nodded and pulled his sleeves over his hands, "I'm just a little nervous."

Patton gave Virge a reassuring smile, "He'll be okay."

Virgil nodded again, "I know... but something could go wrong! What if-!"

"Virgil." Patton interrupted, "Papa's not gonna let anything happen."

Virgil just sighed. Patton was right, Remy is a good surgeon. The purple eyed boy took a deep breath. It's only two hours.

Time ticked by slowly. Virgil was constantly checking his phone. Five minutes seemed like an eternity.

"Virge?" Percy said, "Do you wanna come with me to get some McDanks?"

Virgil shrugged, "sure."

"Patt, Lo, we're gonna go to McDanks, you want anything?" Percy asked.

"Can I get a cheeseburger and some ice cream!?" Patton giggled.

Percy smiled softly and rolled his eyes, "yeah. What about you Lo?"

"I'm good, not hungry." Logan said, not looking up from his book.

Percy frowned and sighed, "Alright, come on Virge."

Virgil flipped his hood up and followed Percy out to the car. It was quiet as Percy drove out of the parking lot.

"Are you good Virge?" Percy asked.

Virgil sighed, "I'm... scared..."

Percy chuckled softly, "that's okay Virge, I was scared when Rem had his surgery."

"Really?" Virgil turned, surprised.

Percy nodded, "Patt was five, Rem and I were engaged, and when Rem went in, I had to watch Patt. Let me tell you, that was an adventure."

Virgil laughed lightly, "what happened?"

"Well, while I was out of my mind nervous for Rem, Patton kept running off!" Percy laughed, "he tried to get into the OR twice cause he missed his Papa, and he kept going up to other people and telling them random stories. He's always been good at making people smile."

Virgil nodded and looked out the window at the rapidly approaching fast food building, "yeah."

Percy went through the drive-through, ordering and paying before driving back to the hospital. Virgil shivered.

"You okay Virge?" Percy asked.

The emo shrugged, "I feel like we've been to the hospital way too much recently..."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, grabbing the bags of burgers, "but this time it's a happier occasion."

Virgil sighed with a small smile, "yeah."

Percy smiled softly, "now help me take this food in."

Virgil chuckled and grabbed a few cheep, brown paper bags.

"Dad!" Patton giggled.

"Hey kiddo," Percy laughed, digging around in the bag, "I got your ice cream."

"Thank you!" Patton said, taking the chocolate sunday.

"Hey Lo, catch." Percy said, tossing a package over to him.

Logan looked up just in time to catch the flying burger.

"Percy!" Logan exclaimed, "I said I wasn't hungry."

"We both know that's a lie." Percy said sternly.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Virgil shifted from foot to foot, playing with the edge of the wrapper. Patton stared at his ice cream, stirring it a little.

Eventually, Logan sighed and unwrapped the cheeseburger, taking a bite.

"Happy?" Logan spat when he finished his mouthful.

Percy nodded and checked his watch, "I'm gonna see if I can find Leo."

Patton rested his head on Logan's shoulder after Percy left, "Lo?"

The smart boy sighed, "I'm sorry Patt."

"You don't need to be sorry Lo." Patton said, hugging Logan's arm, "I just wish you wouldn't lie about you eating."

"I know, I know." Logan said, "but it's difficult..."

Patton nodded, "Lo... if you really don't wanna eat, I'm not gonna force you."

Logan smiled at his boyfriend, "Thank you Patt, but I think I'll finish this."

Patton smiled brightly and giggled, hugging Logan tighter. Virgil smirked at the two. The emo checked his phone again. It had been two hours now.

Percy walked back in the room, "Virge?"

The emo gulped, "y-yeah?"

"Roman's out of surgery." Percy smirked, "come on, we can go see him now."

"Hell yes!" Virgil laughed jumping up.

"Patt, Lo, come on kiddos, we're going to see Roman." Percy said, ignoring Virgil tugging on his arm.

"Yay!" Patton cheered, pulling Logan up, "Come on Logie!"

Percy chuckled and lead the overexcited boys to Roman's room.

"Roman!" Virgil laughed, running into his room.

Remy was sitting in one of the chairs by Roman's bed. Percy walked up to his husband and kissed him.

"How'd it go?" Percy asked.

Remy smiled, "one of the smoothest surgerys I've preformed."

Virgil pulled up a chair and grabbed Roman's hand, "Hey Ro."

Roman smiled tiredly up at the emo, "Hey Virgy. I told you nothin' would go wrong."

Virgil laughed and nodded, "yeah, you were right."

"How're you feeling kiddo?" Patton asked, beaming.

"A little out of it." Roman laughed lightly.

"That would be the painkillers." Remy said, smiling, "trust me, you're gonna feel it when they wear off."

Roman gave a small laugh, "I can imagine."

"Oh yeah!" Remy snapped his fingers, "Ro, your dad and Imaj are here, they wanted to know if you wanted to see them."

Roman perked up, "of course I wanna see them!"

Remy laughed, "Alright, I'll go get them."

Roman smiled softly. Virgil leaned up and gave Roman a quick kiss. A little while later, Imaj ran in followed by Remy and another man.

"Roman!" Imaj yelled, jumping up and down.

"Hey Imaj." Roman laughed.

The other man walked over next to Imaj, "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

"I like him, he says kiddo." Patton whispered to Logan.

Roman gave a small laugh, "I'm okay Dad."

"That's good... Roman?" His dad asked, "that's your name now right?"

Roman nodded and laughed lightly, "yeah."

"Okay good." Roman's dad laughed, "I couldn't remember if you said Roman or Rowen."

Roman laughed, "it's okay dad."

"So," Roman's dad turned to Virgil, "you're Roman's boyfriend?"

Virgil nodded nervously, "u-um, Y-yes sir."

Roman's dad laughed, "No need for that, please, call me Josh."

"A-alright." Virgil laughed lightly.

"Well I'm glad you're doing okay kiddo." Josh said, "Imaj and I have to go now, it's a long way back to Oregon."

"Okay dad." Roman smiled softly.

"Love you kiddo." Josh said, walking out.

"Bye Roman!" Imaj giggled.

"Bye, love you too." Roman said.

Remy followed Josh and Imaj out so they wouldn't get lost.

"Hey Remy?" Josh asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" Remy replied.

"Take care of my son, okay?"

Remy smiled, "I will."

Josh smiled back and gave Remy a quick hug, "Thank you."

"No problem." Remy said, "you take care on your way back home okay?"

Josh nodded, walking out of the hospital with Imaj close by his side. Remy sighed with a small smile. He turned around, making his way back up to Roman's room. Life finally seemed to be going right for the boys.


	24. Chapter 24

**_~~five years later~~_ **

Patton cuddled up with Logan, watching the rabbits play on their bed. Sugar hoped over and nudged Logan's hand.

The tie wearing boy smiled, rubbing the rabbits head, "well hello there."

Patton giggled and pet one of Sugar's floppy ears. The rabbit closed his eyes and rested his head on Logan's leg. Logan looked at Patton, surprised.

"Patton, your rabbit fell asleep on me." He said.

Patton laughed, "that just means he likes you silly!"

"Oh." Logan smiled and pet the little fluffs head.

Patton snorted in laughter, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, smiling.

"You- you look too cute!" Patton laughed.

Logan just chuckled and shook his head. It had been way too long since Patton had laughed like this.

Patton wiped his eyes, looking over to find Logan staring at him.

"You okay Lo?" Patton asked, still beaming.

Logan nodded, "yeah, you haven't laughed like that for a while... I missed it."

Patton blushed, "why?"

"Because just like you, it's amazing." Logan kissed Patton.

Patton giggled into the kiss, cupping Logan's cheek and pulling him closer.

"Now how about lunch?" Patton asked.

Logan shook his head, "I'm not very hungry right now."

Patton sat up, "Lo, you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm fine Patt." Logan said.

Patton grabbed his boyfriends hand, "Logan, talk to me."

The smart one sighed, "I'm relapsing Patt."

"Come here." Patton said, pulling Logan into a hug, "Why didn't you say anything? You know you can always talk to me."

Logan nodded, "I don't- I don't want to recover. I like knowing excactly what and how much. I like feeling empty."

"Lo, you know how dangerous it is." Patton said, carding his fingers through Logan's hair.

Logan nodded as a sob tore through his throat.

"Shh, shh, Lo, it's okay." Patton whispered, kissing his forhead.

"I'm sorry Patt." Logan cried into Patton's shoulder, "I'm s-sorry."

"Lo," Patton started, "did you ever really recover?"

Logan shook his head, "n-no."

"Lo..." Patton sighed.

"I'm s-sorry." Logan sobbed.

"Hey, do you wanna try to eat? Just today?" Patton asked.

"I-I d-don't know..." Logan said.

"Come on," Patton stood up and grabbed Logan's hands, "we're gonna go at your pace, okay?"

Logan nodded and let Patton pull him to their kitchen. Patton sat Logan down at the table. The bubbly one started to make a tuna sandwich.

"Here Lo." Patton set the plate in front of his boyfriend, "you can do it."

"I know I can Patt..." Logan sighed, "I just don't want to."

"Have you really tried recovering?" Patton asked.

Logan paused, then shook his head.

"Then how do you know you don't want to recover?" Patton tilted his head.

Logan blinked, "what do you mean?"

"If you've never tried it, how do you know you won't like it?" Patton asked.

Logan sighed, "you're right."

Patton grabbed Logan's hand, "I'll be here every step of the way."

"Thank you Patt." Logan smiled weakly.

He picked up the sandwich.

Three years later, Logan had recovered and proposed to Patton. They adopted a little boy named Sen and about a hundred dogs. It was a perfectly happy ending.  
  
  
  


"No!" Virgil screamed, bolting up in bed.

"Virge?" Roman asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "what's wrong, love?"

Virgil took a deep breath and shook his head, "it's nothing Ro."

"Virgil, was it another night terror?" Roman asked, more awake now.

The emo sighed and nodded. Roman opened his arms and Virgil curled up against Roman's side.

"I was dreaming of Augustus again," Virgil muttered, "how he-"

Virgil stopped with a shudder. Roman rubbed his back.

"Shh," he said, "it's okay, I'm here."

Virgil nodded as Roman traced little hearts on his boyfriends back.

"Can you sing something please?" Virgil asked quietly.

Roman smiled.

"Hey, what you doing? Not a lot. Shaking and moving at my local spot. Baby don't asky me why. Don't ask me why. Why, why, why, why, why, why?

"Lay Lady Lay. On that side of paradise in the Tropic of Cancer. 'Cause if I had my way you'd would always stay and I'll be your tiny dancer, honey.

"I waited for you. In the spot you said to wait. In the city, on a park bench. In the middle of the pouring rain.  
'Cause I adored you I just wanted things to be the same. You said to meet me out there tomorrow, but tomorrow never came. Tomorrow never came.

"Hey, what you thinking? Penny for your thoughts. Those lights are blinking on that old jukebox, but don't ask me why, just swallow some wine. Wi-wi-wi-wi-wi-wi-wi-wine

"Stay, baby stay, on the side of paradise in the Tropic of Cancer. 'Cause if I had my way, you'd would always stay and you'd be my tiny dancer, baby.

"I waited for you. In the spot you said to wait. In the city, on a park bench. In the middle of the pouring rain. 'Cause I adored you and I just wanted things to be the same. You said you'd meet me out there tomorrow but tomorrow never came. Tomorrow never came.

"Roses are in your country house. We play guitar in your barn and everyday felt like some day and I, I wish we had stayed home and I could put on the radio to our favourite song, Lennon and Yoko. We will play all day long. 'Isn't life crazy?', I said. Now that I'm singing with Sean. Whoa-oh.

"I could keep waiting for you. In that spot we'd always wait. In the city, on the park bench. In the summer, in the pouring rain. Honey don't ignore me. I just wanted it to be the same. You said you loved me like no tomorrow. Guess tomorrow never came, no, no, no. Tomorrow never came, no, no. Tomorrow never came, no, no, no. Tomorrow never came."

A few years later, Roman proposed to Virgil, two years after the two got married, they adopted a boy named Ang. Everything turned out okay.


	25. The End!

Yep! That's the end!

I hope you all enjoyed this book, I loved writing it and seeing all of your comments. 

As always, you can leave your questions, comments, and recommendations:

Here -->

Here -->

And here -->

Also, before I go, I have a new book called Mystics! It is a Sanders Sides fanfic as well!

See ya later guys gals and non-binary pals!


End file.
